Why Am I still Here?
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: ZexionXOC romance. Sarah was an average seventeen year old girl that lived in Twighlight Town. She had friends that she talked with at school and a loving family. Everything seemed fine until a rainy night during Summer break. Read for more info.
1. Out of the Light and Into the Darkness

Sarah was an average seventeen year old girl that lived in Twilight Town. She had friends that she talked with at school and a loving family. Everything seemed fine until a rainy night during summer break…

Shadowed figures roam the streets; searching for defenceless people with strong hearts. Anyone who was unfortunate to be caught in their path is killed without a second thought. The leader of the Shadows calls the group to stop for a minute as he senses a pure heart inside a building with two lights on. They all nod in unison and head towards the house. They all take their forms into small puddles and creep under the doorway, unheard and unseen to all.

Inside the home, two adults sat on a couch speaking to each other and unaware of the coming danger. The Shadows attack them quickly, taking their hearts floating midair empowering them as they feel the source of the pure heart coming closer. They fell to the ground quickly with no way to defend themselves the attack too quick for them even to retaliate. A female voice echoed from the floor above and the Shadows froze a moment as the female called, "Mom? Dad? Are you guys still home?"

The voice coming closer, the Shadows hide in the corners of the room so that they were unnoticed as they watched a girl with green eyes, short black hair wearing army pants and a white t-shirt comes down a flight of stairs, looking for her parents. She looked around the room curiously wondering where they had gone since she was sure that they had come home just a short while ago.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked worried aloud as all she saw was a dimly lit living room.

The Shadows looked at her closely and notice that it was her that had the pure heart. They slowly creep behind her as they sensed her heart beat quickly. Now was the time to strike; when the heart is racing quickly. They pounced on her quickly and dragged her to the ground as the girl fell to the ground screaming in terror as shadows overtook her pulling her into its darkness. All she could feel was the darkness surrounding her and a part of her being ripped apart from her. Her eyes were forced to close, her mind blanked out.

////

She woke up with a slight headache in a white bedroom. She tried to sit up but froze for a minute as she noticed that her clothes had changed. All she was wearing was a black cloak, gloves, boots, pants, and even a black shirt. She held her head with both hands and tried to think about what happened to her. One minute she was looking for her parents the next she was here but, something was missing, something had happened after that that but all she could seem to remember was darkness. _What was it?_

A knock sounded at the door but she ignored it, continuing to glare at the floor and try to figure out what had happened to her. She ignored as the door opened and a cloaked figure walked into the room as it spoke in a male voice, "Well, well…looks like you're finally up, kid. How are you feeling?"

She looked up at the hooded figure in the doorway and placed her hands on her lap as she said slowly, "I feel…confused." For some reason it felt difficult to say anything at all. As if there was a weight on her chest holding her down.

The figure crossed his arms and nodded in affirmation. "I figured that you would be. Most newbie's feel confused when they first become Nobodies."

She tilted her head a little questioned, "No…bodies?"

The figure walked in front of her and took off his hood. She saw a guy with long black and white hair, an eye patch around his left eye and a scar across is right cheek. He gave her his right hand with a smile, "My name's Xigbar. Welcome to the Organization, kido!"

She shyly placed her hand in his and he shook her hand taking his other hand ruffled her hair said, "Come with me and everything will be explained, kid."

"But…w-where are my parents?"

Xigbar sighed and crossed his arms again. "Sorry to tell this to you but they aren't alive anymore. They were consumed by the darkness. You were lucky enough to have at least half of you survive."

The girl jumped off her bed and ran to the window as Xigbar watched her curiously asked, "What are you doing, kid?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she climbed over a table and opened the window. Xigbar walked behind her shaking his head. She glanced down and saw that she was at least twelve stories high. A cool breeze passed by her as she looked down into the shadowy night. A dizzy feeling hazed over her head as she braced herself against the frame of the window was jerked from her viewing by a voice, "It's a pretty long way down there. I wouldn't advise you jumping down there unless you wanted to kill yourself."

She took one glance at him and released the frame. Closing her eyes, she walked forward into the night air, expecting for her life to end and to hit the ground hard with her lifeless body, she spread her arms out at either side of her feeling the air sweeping pass her furiously as it signalled her falling to the ground below. However, instead of a hard landing, she felt someone holding her tightly. She opened her eyes and saw a guy with deep blue eyes, blackish gray hair that hung over to the right side of his face. He gave her a small smile said, "Hello, little one. How nice of you to drop in? Normally I don't like people touching me but…there is something about you that is different than other people."

She got herself out of his arms and ran away from him into the empty streets as he tilted his head in confusion. '_What the heck is her problem?'_

Xigbar appeared in front of Zexion, looking around nervously. "Hey, Zexion. Have you seen a kid around here? She has short black hair and green eyes."

He nodded replying, "In fact, I caught the girl from falling from the castle. She seems a little distracted. What is her problem?"

"Ugh, newbie. After Axel and Roxas finished their mission in Twighlight Town; they found a lot of Heartless surrounding one of the nearby homes. When they went in to investigate and took care of all the Heartless, they only found that girl."

Zexion contemplated to himself as he crossed his arms talked mostly to himself, "They must have sensed something in her for her to turn into a Nobody then."

Xigbar nodded in agreement, "Yeah…but the boss wants to meet her so I need to get her back ASAP."

Zexion nodded to him and moved to the side, pointed, "She went that way."

"Thanks, Zexion. We should be having a meeting soon so be ready."

"Understood," with that, Xigbar created a portal and left the area as Zexion also created his own portal and left as well.

She ran as fast as her feet would let her legs go, her muscles screaming in protest to the vigorous pace that she was keeping up. With her eyes shut tightly, she charged into the unknown city with visible tears in her eyes opened them for a moment to look for something. After spotting cliff, she made a jump for it but ran into a portal of darkness instead. She fell on her hands and knees in another white room but, this room was far larger than hers. When she got up, she saw other cloaked figures in tall white chairs. Some of them had their hoods down, while others were still up.

The one named Xigbar gives her a smile and shakes his head. "You should know better than to run off like that, kid. Bad things might happen to you if you don't follow the rules."

The girl looks to the ground sadly. _She wanted, more than anything, to die at that moment. If her parents were gone, then what was there to return home to? Was there a home to return to? What happened to her? Why her?_

All these thoughts were flowing through her mind as all the members took a look at her. A loud booming voice from the one they called "The Superior", began speaking to her.

"So child, do you remember your name?"

She looked up at the hooded figure terrified stuttered, "M-my…name?"

He nodded to her.

"S...Sarah?"

The Superior shakes his head disapprovingly. "That name will not suffice. You are a Nobody now," raising his arms outwardly explained, "You are part of our family now… Number XV. Xharas. I look forward into knowing how you will help our cause."

With that, he disappeared into a black portal, along with some of the other members. All left her accept Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion. Axel looks to Xharas with a concerned look asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked to the ground sadly and shook her head. Axel rubbing the back of his head nervously continued, "Man, this girl is more of a zombie than you Roxas."

"Hey! That's not very nice! Humph." The blonde crossed his arms as he disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Axel rolled his eyes and left as well seeing that he was not going to get anywhere. Demyx gave the girl a small wave but she just gave him a blank stare, shrugged his shoulders and looked to the other two gentlemen in the room.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." He then also left the room.

Luxord teleported next to the girl and handed her a pair of black cards with a slight smile. "If you ever become bored here, you are more than welcomed to visit me in my room for a game of cards. Who knows, it might be your lucky day," giving her a wink before he disappeared into a black portal.

She looked down at the cards and saw red hearts with a black line crossed over them was drawn from her observing by a light pat on her shoulder looked to the side to see Xigbar.

"C'mon kido. I've gotta show you around now. Follow me."

She looked up and around to find the guy who caught her but found that he was gone. _'I guess he left. He probably has more important things to do anyways.' _turning around she followed Xigbar into his portal.


	2. Home Sweet Loneliness

Xharas took a deep breath after stepping out of Xigbar's portal. The darkness that had surrounded her felt as if it was ripping her apart from the inside out. She held onto her knees tightly while trying to catch her breath.

Xigbar shook his head with a smile."Come on, little dude. There's a lot that I've got to show ya' and we don't have all day."

She looked up to him and slowly stood up straight. He led her up a high stair case and into a small hall way. Once they reached the top he looked back to her and waved a hand over to her.

"Let's take a look at the top floor, shall we?"

She just gave him a blank stare and followed him slowly. Everywhere, she could see doors with roman numbers on them. Passing each room gave her some sort of bad feeling, like she shouldn't be there. She looked around her, to make sure no one was following. Xigbar's voice snapped her out of her paranoia as he said, "This is the dorm hall. We'll be coming back here later."

He looked behind him to look at Xharas and saw that she looked worried about something. He shook his head shrugging off her reaction to the hall. Continuing down the hallway, they passed rooms with clear windows spoke, "This is the lab. I don't see you coming into here any time soon but if you do, I'll be the first to know."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, not understanding why she would have to go into a lab for anything. Xigbar caught the hint and crossed his arms to explain, "I'm not quite sure why you'd go in there either but when I do know I'll tell you, ok?"

She gave him a slight nod and they continued down the white hallway. They went by a few more empty rooms and a library with double doors. Stopping by the library doors, Xigbar turned to her, "This is the library here. You're welcomed to come in here whenever you want to but, you have to be escorted around the castle until you get the hang of the place. So just whoever your escort is ask them to take you here, if you want. Trust me, it took me a few days to know where EVERY room was and still stay sane."

Xharas gave him a small smile and followed him as he opened one of the double doors for her. She became mesmerized by the amount of bookshelves that had books pilling over each other. With over twelve rows of four shelves on each side of the room, she had an urge to go by one and take out a book but decided against it. Following Xigbar into a reading area with chairs and tables, she saw the same guy with dark bluish-gray hair sitting at table reading. Xigbar gave her an evil grin. He slowly crept up behind him and clapped really loudly above his head. The guy quickly dropped his book shocked and turned around angrily snapped at the man, "What the hell, Xigbar?! That was completely uncalled for! Ugh! Now you've made me lose my place in my book, Damnit."

Xigbar laughed loudly, holding his sides tightly, gasped out, "Dude! You should've seen your face! It looked so damn funny!"

Zexion gave him a dirty look as Xharas stood to the side shyly not knowing really what to do or say considering the only time she had met him was when she was trying to kill herself. After Xigbar recovered from his laughing fit, he turned to Xharas, pointing to Zexion with a smile on his face, "This little shrimp here is Zexion. He's a bit of a bookworm and one of the dullest members of the Organization."

Zexion gave him another dirty look for the comment and replied, "Being a bookworm is not always a bad thing, you know and I'm not boring…I just don't like talking to ignorant people like you."

Xigbar shook his head sadly, "Dude, that was low."

Xharas giggled a little at the two's playful sniping of one another and both gentlemen looked over to her and saw her covering her mouth with one hand while giggling. Xigbar rose an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms asked, "Do you find something funny, kid?"

She shook her head with a slight grin and looked around the room saw a black portal appear to her right and someone with dark blue hair and a scar in the from of an 'X' between his eyes. He glanced over to her and then looked over to Xigbar said, "Ah, Xigbar. Just the person I was looking for. The Superior wants to see you, now. It'll be quick."

Xigbar nodded."Sure thing, Saix." looking over to Zexion asked, "Could you keep an eye on her until I get back?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders, replied, "Sure."

Xigbar walked up to her and patted her shoulder, "Don't have fun without me, ok?"

He made a portal appear in front of him and left with Saix following behind him. Xharas looked to the ground nervously, unsure what she should do. Zexion turned around in his chair and saw her looking into the carpet. He pulls a chair out next to him and turned back to her, "Hey, did you want to sit down or stand around all day?"

She quickly looked up to him and walked by his table. She sat in the chair and looked down sadly. Zexion stared at her for a minute and shook his head. Deciding not to say anything to her, he picked up his book and looked for the place where he had been before he was rudely interrupted. Xharas glances up at Zexion and noticed what book he was reading. She smiled to herself. It was one of her favorite Shakespeare plays, _MacBeth_.

"That's a really good story. Have you read it already?" she asked softly.

Zexion looked up from his book and folded the page he was on with a sigh not wanting to lose where he was a second time, "Yes, I've read it already."

She gave him a nodded continuing, "I usually don't like Shakespeare but that one is rather interesting because of the different changes that MacBeth went through." She shook her head sadly continuing, "It's a shame how much someone will do just to gain power. It does more damage than good and innocent people are always caught in the cross fire."

He nodded in agreement, replying, "True, but sometimes that power could be used to help others than to harm them. It all depends who has it and what they do with it."

She looked down and thought to herself before replying back, "I guess you're right. Like they say, '_keep your friends close but your enemies' closer.' "_

Zexion crossed his arms and smiled "You have no idea how true that statement is, Xharas. You've been brought into a place where there is inner conflict within our own ranks. Sadly, you must pick and chose who you trust most."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Ok. Thanks." Then she looked back down sadly.

Zexion took this as a chance to talk to her a little and leaned on the table one hand supporting his face as he asked, "Hey, I was wondering…why did you jump out of that window earlier?"

She looked up to him and shrugged her shoulders" I couldn't live with the fact that my parents are gone, I guess. I'm still afraid to keep on living alone, without someone to love you and comfort you when everything seems to go all wrong."

Zexion placed a hand over Xharas' comforted in his own way, "You're welcomed to come in here anytime. I'm usually in here if I'm not out on a mission."

It was an indirect invitation to talk to him but she accepted it nonetheless. She gave him a slight smile as a deep blush formed over her pale cheeks.

A black portal appeared next to the table and Xigbar appeared from it."Hello little dudes. I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Zexion sat up and shook his head. "No. We just talked."

Xigbar crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side with a smirk on his face drawled, "Oh really? I think I did miss something here."

Zexion just shook his head rolling his eyes unnoticed and went back to his book as Xharas looked to the side embarrassed. Xigbar looked at the scene and shook his head having a good idea of what might have happened but decided to comment another time considering how closed off they were said, "Riiight. Well, in case you were wondering why I was called…"

"Which we don't," Zexion interjected as he flipped a page, Xigbar glared at Zexion and Xharas giggled a little looking at Zexion as he winked at her. Another blush crept on her cheeks as she looked at him wondering what this feeling was that came about her with this male.

"Well anyways, before I was rudely interrupted…" glaring at Zexion continued, "The Superior has placed you, Zexion, and me in charge of escorting the newbie until she got the hang of the place. Lexaeus and Saix are going to be her guards to her room."

She tilted her head in confusion" Why do I-I need someone to guard my room?"

Zexion looked over to her his eyes peering over from his book explained" Do you remember what I told you?" She nodded her head 'yes', he continued, "Yeah, that's why. We don't want to take any chances."

Feeling a bit embarrassed for not remembering as a light pink overtook her cheeks murmured softly, "Oh…ok."

He went back to his book said, "Well that's fine, Xigbar. Who got the first shift?"

Smirking wondering if he would get a reaction from the grey-haired man said airily, "You do."

He shrugged his shoulders" Ok. Now, can you leave me alone now? I'm rather busy right now."

"Heh, yeah. Let's go, little dude. The emo wants some 'alone time' with his book." he said with air quotes as Zexion looked again over the book eyes narrowed, "You know, I am still here Xigbar. Do you mind leaving before I throw my book at you?"

Xigbar held his hands out defensively "Hey there, no need to get violent here, shrimp."

Zexion quickly closed his book and tossed it with the book spine hitting Xigbar's face who shouted loudly, "OW! That hurt!"

Zexion crossed his arms with his eyes closed "That wouldn't happen of you kept your rude comments to yourself. Now go away." he said calmly.

"FINE! Be that way, brat. I'll see you outside kid." Xigbar said rubbing the side of his face from almost being impaled by the book, walking out the library cursing under his breath.

After Xigbar left the room, Xharas got up and picked up Zexion' book, placed it on the table in front of Zexion and gave him a small smile shyly saying, "See you later, Zexion. It was nice to meet you. Oh and um…"

Zexion opened his eyes and looked at her waiting for her to finish speaking, "Yes, Xharas? What was it that you were going to say?"

She blushed again and looked down shyly, muttered, "Um…thank you for saving me, earlier."

He nodded with a slight smirk on his lips, "You're welcome, Xharas."

She smiled again and left the room to find Xigbar hoping that he hadn't stormed away too far so that she couldn't find him. Zexion watched her leave and went back to his book with a smirk still on his face as he thought, '_Looks like things are going to get more interesting than I thought.'_

Xharas walked out into the hallway and met up with Xigbar who luckily hadn't stormed away in a huff like she had feared not wanting to find out what would happen if she had tried to find her way back to her room. Muttering slightly he took her back to her room, which was by two rooms that had the numbers XIII and XI, laying on her bed with a flop hoped to have good dreams and possibly an explanation of whom or what she was.

A/N: The play that Zexion was reading is really good. I highly recommend it. It's SO much better than Romeo and Juliet. (Which I am really tired of doing in school. Yuck! Romeo is SO emo at the end.)


	3. A Hidden Power

~~ _She was standing in a door way, looking around. It was her old living room. She walked around and saw her parents sitting on the couch talking to each other. Xharas cautiously walked closer to them to hear what they are saying. _

_Her mother shook her head and looked up "If only we could protect her. She's all that we've got. I don't want my baby to go into the darkness."_

_Her father raised an eyebrow at her asked, "Do you doubt Sarah's faith in the light? She's proved to be a very bright girl with every choice that she has made."_

_Her mom looked at her dad and shook her head again replying, "No, but I'm not taking any chances. It is always easier to fall from grace than to raise above from failure."_

_Xharas tilted her head in confusion thought, 'Why are they talking about me?' waving her hands in the air in front of them but they didn't notice her._

_Her dad nodded "I agree but she isn't like that. She will overcome the darkness. Sarah will shine in the light; for she is a Sun Child." he said proudly._

'_I'm a Sun Child?! What the hell is that?!'_

_Her mom crossed her arms annoyed "I hope that you're right, for both our sakes."_

"_Agreed."_

_Xharas suddenly felt a familiar cold chill down her back. She looked around the room nervously and then spotted something moving from under the front door. She backs into the couch between her parents shaking. Shadowed figures swam from under the door and into the room in their puddle forms. They surround them and then jump onto their shoulders while dislocating their heads. Xharas can't help but watch the pained expressions her parents held as they died a silent death. As much as she wanted to look away, her paralyzed body wouldn't let her. Within seconds, their bodies were covered in darkness and they disappeared. A familiar female voice came from the floor above her. The Shadows freeze and hide in the corners of the room. _

'_No! Don't come down! Please!'_

_She saw herself, before she was a Nobody, walk into the room. Sarah looked around the room cautiously._

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_Xharas saw how the Shadows slowly crept around her in their puddle state. She started to hear a heart pounding quickly in her head, covered her ears to block out the sound but it only got louder. Sarah screamed in terror as the Shadows clawed at her chest for her heart. She quickly fell backwards, defenceless._

_Xharas forced her eyes to close as she can feel the darkness of the Heartless attack her 'somebody'. A loud pounding noise from the door forces her to open her eyes. She turns her head towards the door and saw two black cloaked figures in the doorway. The taller of the two taking his hood off and smiling, his spiky red hair shaking off water as he walked further into the room, looked back to the other person behind him said, _"_Hey Roxas, you can sit out on this one. I've got it."_

"_Hmph! Like I would let you get all the credit!? Besides, I'm the one with the Keyblade!" He extends his hand out and a weapon that has the blade part in the form of a sliver key. All of the Shadows stopped and look over at Roxas. They quickly make their way over to the Keyblade wielder._

_The red head groaned and shook his head, "Nice job there, Roxy. Now they're going after us."_

"_Are you complaining, Axel?"_

"_Nah, it's just the point of the matter. That's all."_

_Axel summoned his chakrams and tossed them at a group of Shadows. Roxas moved through the crowd of Shadows as they surrounded him._

_Xharas took a deep breath as she saw the last Shadow destroyed. It felt as if a heavy weight was taken off her chest when they were on Sarah. Axel and Roxas took a look around the room, to see what the Heartless were after. Axel looked by the couch and kneels on the ground shaking his head called,_ "_Hey Roxas, check this out."_

_Roxas turned towards Axel and walked by the couch. "Who is this?"_

"_I don't know but, she'll need to come back with us."_

"_Really, why?"_

"_She doesn't have a heart, Roxas. We're too late to save her."_

_Xharas's eyes went wide with disbelief. 'WHAT?! I don't have a heart! How the hell is that possible?!'_

_She got up and saw herself wearing the clothes that she is wearing now. Goosebumps crawled up her arms and her body froze again. _

_A voice calls her name softly but she is unable to respond._

_The body on the ground opened its eyes quickly and sat up, looking at her. Xharas began to shake as her double got up and walked towards her with hate in her eyes. Xharas forced herself to move back slowly into the wall behind her. Her double raised her arms at either side of her as two black barbed leather whips appeared in her hands. _

"_They died because of you. You don't deserve to live. There is nowhere for you to hide. The light has forsaken you and the darkness has consumed your soul. No one can save you now. The Sun Child has fallen and now you must pay with your life."_

_Xharas's body trembled as her double came closer to her with an evil grin._

'_No…stay …b-back, it w-wasn't …my…fault.'_ _Xharas begged as __her double raised her whips at her and ready to strike Xharas quickly._

"_Kiss the darkness good-bye and go into oblivion!" ~~_

**Meanwhile…**

Zexion looked up from his book to see the time that is displayed on the wall in the library and noticed how late it is thought, '_I__ should take her to the café now. Xemnas would think less of me if I was to ignore my duties as her escort.'_

So he marked his page and left the library making his way to the dorm hall, he bumped into Xigbar who shouted, "Hey little dude! Watch where you're going! Maybe if you cut your hair you might be able to see well!"

Rolling his eyes at the man replied, "Yeah, whatever. Hey, where's Xharas's room?"

"Oh, um…next to XIII and XI's rooms."

He rubbed the back of his head "Man, I feels sorry for her. She has Marluxia _and _Roxas as neighbors. Whose bright idea was it to give her that room?"

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders "I dunno."

Zexion sighed and shook his head said, "Well, whoever did, they are really dense. Why would they give her a room that is near a pervert and a spoiled brat?"

"I honestly don't know. Well, I've got to go, dude. See ya later!" Xigbar said as he created a portal and left. Zexion shaking his head wondered, '_Why didn't he just do that before?' _

He walked up the hallway and saw Lexaeus with his arms crossed in front of a door said, "Hello, Lexaeus."

Lexaeus looked down to Zexion and nodded to him. "What do you want, Zexion?"

"I'm her escort for today. I was wondering if I could take her to the café." Zexion explained, Lexaeus nodded his head moved aside so Zexion could enter her room.

"Thank you, my good friend." He walked towards her door and opened it half way.

Zexion entered her room and saw her sleeping on her bed. He walked next to her bed and noticed that she had sweat rolling down her face and that her body was shaking. He leaned over her and shook her shoulders lightly to wake her up calling, "Xharas, wake up."

Her body only got colder and she started to talk in her sleep, softly, Zexion watching her actions carefully as she fearfully muttered, "…no…stay …b-back, it w-wasn't …my…fault…no…no n-NO!"

She jumped up quickly and wrapped her arms around Zexion' torso tightly as he raised his arms up in surprise shouting, "What the hell?!"

Xharas took a few deep breaths and saw that she was still holding onto Zexion, immediately let him go and looked away from him embarrassed and slightly ashamed that he had seen her in such a state. Zexion raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms noting her movements asked, "Is everything ok, Xharas?"

She shook her head and placed a hand over her chest as her breathing slowly went back to normal shakily breathed out, "No. I j-just had a really…really bad dream."

"Really? What of? I've read that dreams can help show you forgotten memories of your life or a past life."

She looked at him and thought about whether or not to tell him drawing her knees to her chest and looked down at her bed as she talked, "It was of…the night my parents and I died. It was so…tragic and…dark and when they died…I couldn't help but look at them as the Shadows …killed them. All I could do was stand there as I watched my family die. Then I saw myself and…she wanted to kill me because she said that it was my fault that they died."

"Hmn…That would be a rather awful memory to see. Most Nobodies take about a year before they are able to access their memories when they were 'some bodies'. Maybe we could do some research as into why you are having these dreams so soon."

She gave him a slight nodded said, "Um…sure. That would be nice. Thank you, Zexion."

He waved a hand down to her with a small smile, "Think nothing of it."

She smiled back to him then tilted her head in confusion asked,"Um… why are you in my room?"

"Well, I was going to escort you to the café if you were hungry at all. Would you like for me to take you there?"

She thought for a minute as her stomach reminded her that she had gone without food for some time, days likely and nodded her head. "Sure." She said pulling off her blankets and getting up.

Zexion walked around her bed and waited for her at the door as she pulled her hood up. She walked up to him and gave him the ok for them to leave as they walk outside of her room. Xharas saw a tall guy with short brown hair leaning against the wall. He seemed to be scowling at something but then glared at Zexion as they walk out into the hall as the man asked, "Zexion, what happened?"

"Xharas had a bad dream, that's all. It's nothing to worry about, Lexaeus." Zexion replied causally.

Raising an eyebrow at her before looking back at Zexion commented, "She's having her dreams so soon? I wonder why."

Furrowing his brows in concentration for a moment admitted, "I don't rightly know but, I intend to find out. Once we get back from the library later, I will need to report it to The Superior."

Nodding at his words, "Good. The Superior will want to hear about this."

Xharas looked between the two men in front of her, confused as to what they were talking about. She understood that it was about her but not why, asked, "Um…why would he want to know about me having dreams? I'm not that important, am I?"

Lexaeus looked over to her explained, "He is in charge and he will want to know why you are having dreams so soon as a Nobody. Maybe he might be able to see something that we cannot. Whenever we get a new member here in the Organization, we have to report anything important about them to him."

She looked to the ground shyly" Oh…ok."

Zexion placed a gloved hand on her left shoulder. "Come with me, Xharas. We should get going."

She looked up to him and nodded waving to her guard, who only nodded back to her, Zexion walking out into the hallway a bit and then creating a portal of darkness in front of him. He looked back to her and saw that she has backed away from him asked, "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and backs away a couple steps stuttered, "I'm n-not going in there. Whenever I do, something feels like it is ripping at me from the inside. There's no way that I'm going in that…t-thing again." She said pointing at the portal with a shaky hand.

Zexion sighed deeply and walked over to her. "Would it be better if I held your hand?" She quickly shook her head 'no' continued, "You'll never know until you try." She only shook her head again and backed into a wall sighed, "Ok, fine. I'll make a deal with you, Xharas. I'll hold your hand this once, and if you still have the same feeling afterwards, we'll take the stairs next time. Do we have a deal?"

He held out his right hand to her and she slowly held on to his with her right hand muttered, "I …guess."

He nodded his head and grabbed her other hand as she closed her eyes tightly as she started to hear whispered voices in her head that seem to be coming from the portal. They walk through his portal of darkness and he started to feel her gripping onto him tightly. The voices were getting louder and louder as if they are angry at her. Once they stepped out she took a deep breath and blinked a few times. Her breathing became irregular and she felt like something heavy was on her chest. She let go of Zexion's hand and held onto to her chest as he looked back to her as his portal closed. Xharas was leaning over on one knee and breathing heavily, the voices having stopped talking in her head and leaving only a headache instead.

"Are you ok, Xharas?" he asked concerned wondering why she had such a reaction in walking through the portal as she gave him a slight nodded, "Yeah. I'll…be fine. I just need to…catch my breath."

Zexion crossed his arms and thought to himself for a minute. "I get this feeling that your negative reaction to a portal of darkness is no coincidence. When we get to the library, you might want to tell me everything that you remember in your dream. There might be something that could help explain as to why you get this worn out by walking into the darkness. Nobodies live in the darkness and for one to have a bad reaction to it is very uncommon."

"A-alright Zexion. I'm sorry that I've been such a bother to you."

He shook his head at her "Don't worry about it. It's my job find out what you are capable of. Even if I wasn't your escort, you'd still be sent to me. So it's nothing to really worry about."

"Ok."

She got up off her knee and walked next to Zexion. He turned around and led her into a long hallway that ends at two large white double doors that are bigger than the ones for the library. He opened one of the doors for her and let her walk in first. She smiled at him as she passes by him.

"Thank you."

He returned the smile "You're welcome."

She walked into the café and saw that is looked a lot like the cafeteria from her school but, with more color. There were at least four long white tables in the middle of the room with benches at either side of the tables. To the left of the room, there was a counter where food was being held in trays behind a stack of plates and cups. Zexion lead her to the counter and saw Xaldin behind it humming to himself as he was making a cake.

"Hey Xaldin."

Xaldin turned around and smiled at them. "Hey guys. What can I do for you two?"

He shrugged and looked over to Xharas and she shook her head. He looked back to Xaldin.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter."

"Well, since you two are the first ones to get here, I'll give you guys this." He turned around and gave them both a bowl of chocolate pudding and a glass of water on a tray.

"Thanks Xaldin. Let's go sit over here, Xharas. "Zexion said as he moved towards one of the tables that were at the far edge of the room as she replied, "Oh…ok. Um, thank you."

"Hey, no prob. That's what I'm here for." She smiled at him and took her tray. Xharas walked behind him and sat next to him as they set their trays down, starting eating and she just looked at the pudding in shock exclaimed, "Oh my god. What is in this pudding?"

Zexion looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Xaldin never tells anyone his recipes."

"Really? Because I think I just died and went into chocolate heaven."

"Hen. I think you should tell that to him. You might make his day."

"I think I will after I finish eating." She went back to her pudding with a smile on her face.

Zexion looked around the room and saw Demyx approach their table as he called, "Hey Xharas! How's Zexy treating ya'?"

Xharas quickly covered her mouth as she chokes on some of her pudding. She swallowed what was in her mouth while coughing and looked at the two guys.

"Was I hearing things or did you just call Zexion sexy?" as Demyx started laughing and Zexion got a deep blush on his cheeks."Uh no."

Demyx laughed louder as he exclaimed, "Oh man. That's funny! Why would I ever call him that?! "

She looked to the side embarrassed. "Oh, Sorry. I must be hearing things." _'But that would be rather funny.'_

Just then, Axel and Roxas come by the table and see Demyx laughing. They sat across from Xharas and Zexion as Axel looked from Demyx to Xharas and Zexion asked, "Did I miss something here?"

Demyx wiped a few tears out of his eyes still laughing somewhat, " Aah, I needed that. I called Zexion Zexy and she thought I called him sexy."

Axel and Roxas both snickered and looked over to poor Zexion, whose face was now the same shade of red as Axel's hair. Axel looked over to Xharas and shook his head said, "Hey, it's ok. Everyone has a hard time understanding what this loony is saying anyways. So don't feel too bad. "He said as he points to Demyx.

Demyx crossed his arms and pouted, Roxas looked over to him with a smile. "It's ok Demyx. We still love you! ...Well, that is, if we could love."

Xharas dropped her spoon and looked to Roxas. "How come we are able to stay alive without hearts?"

Everyone paused and looked at her then at each other, as if debating whether or not to tell her the truth or lie to her. Axel cleared his throat and leaned on the table explained, "Well you see, when your original self or what we call your 'somebody' is attacked by Heartless, they take your heart because they don't have one either. If you had a pure heart before you were attacked, a part of you is destroyed and the other half of you is casted into the darkness. Nobodies live in the darkness so; that's what I think keeps us alive. The darkness that is inside us."

She crossed her arms and looked down at the table. "Ok. That makes some sense."

Axel gave her a smile as she looked back up to him."Hey, anytime."

He looked over at Zexion and saw that he was glaring at him with daggers in his eyes. He just shrugged it off and started to eat. Xharas looked over to Zexion and saw that he was glaring at Axel then goes back to eating. She sighed to herself.

'_Aww. He cares about me. How sweet of him. _'She quickly shook her head as she dismisses the thought of him actually liking her. '_Why would he care about me? Maybe I'm just getting too carried away. He's only with me because he has to.'_

Xharas looked around and saw that she is the only girl at the table, which makes her feel a little intimidated asked nervously, "Um…am I the only girl here?"

Everyone looked at her but Zexion. Axel pushed his tray to the side and smiled.

"Well, there are four girls here. There's you, Namine, Xion, and Larxene."

"Hey Axel you forgot one! Marluxia! "Demyx said loudly.

Zexion snickers and Roxas started laughing as Xharas tilted her head in confusion.

'_What are they talking about?' _

Zexion noticed her confusion and turned around to face her. "You see…Marluxia is one of the members of our Organization who has pink hair. He uses a flowered scythe."

"Oh…So is it true that real men wear pink?"

All of the guys looked at each other and said on unison, "No!"

"Really?"

"Err…yeah. Nobody here wears pink. Well, not that I know of." Roxas said nervously.

"Oh...ok."

Demyx started dancing around in between the tables while singing Aerosmith's '_Dude (Looked like a Lady)_'.

Once she finished her food, her and Zexion got up and went by the counter as she looked behind it and saw Xaldin cleaning up the kitchen. She looked to Zexion and noticed that he was waiting for her at the doors. Looking back at Xaldin she took a deep breath and decides to speak said, "Um… excuse me?"

Xaldin turned around to see Xharas looking down nervously asked softly, "What do you want, kid?"

"I um…wanted to uhum…thank you for the pudding. It was pretty good."

Xaldin smiled at her. "Thanks kid. It's nice to know that someone likes my cooking."

She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. "You're welcome. I have to go now."

"See ya' later."

She nodded back to him and walked by Zexion. He opened the door for her again and they headed into the hallway again. They headed up the long stairway and down into the hallway where the library is. Once they enter, she followed him to a room that had piles of stacked notebooks, a table and two chairs. She took a seat at one of the chairs as Zexion closed the door and took out a blue notebook. He took a seat in front of her and pulled a pen out of the binding of the notebook. Zexion opened it to a clean page and then looked up at her.

"Ok. Start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out, no matter how bad it might be. You have to tell me. Just take a deep breath and start from the beginning. "

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and told him everything that happened. When she said something about a Sun Child, he paused from taking notes and looked at her asked questioningly, "Did you say, Sun Child?"

"Um…yeah."

He tapped the pen on his lips and thought for a minute. "Hold on. I need to check something."

He got up and went by one of the bookshelves. He came back with a small book that has black binding and a yellow cover. Zexion set it down and started flipping through various pages, looking for something.

"Ah, here we go. _**'A Sun Child is supposed to be a protector of the realm of the light and fight anything that threatens the ones that dare come out of the darkness. Each child is gifted with foresight, teleporting and / or flying.'**_ "He said aloud from the book looked up at her from the book and saw that she was confused as she asked, "Really? Am I really capable of doing all that?"

Zexion shrugged and closed the book commented, "I don't know but, it would explain why you get negative side effects from the darkness."

Xharas raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation as he continued, "When you were a somebody, you were born as a protector of the light. It seems like your powers were only revealed to you once you became a Nobody. I wonder if you are still able to use them."

"I don't know. It all seems rather confusing to me." She leaned over on the table to get the book. "Maybe if I read more of this book, I might be able to find out someth-"

As she touched the cover of the book, a white flash appeared in her head and she saw something in black and white. She closed her eyes tightly as a rush of electricity spikes its way through her body.

'_Two hooded figures were standing in front of each other outside. They appeared to be talking but all she can tell, from the way they are talking to each other, they aren't happy with each other. One of them started to move their arms in the air. The other summons a few kunai knives and throws them at the other person.' _

Xharas felt like her body was being thrown onto the floor and passed out on the table.

Zexion quickly got up and stood next to Xharas. He took her pulse by her neck and took note that she was still alive but her breathing was very shallow. He shook his head as he picked up the book and put it in one of his pockets.

"Damnit. Looked like you still can use your powers, Xharas, but at a cost," Zexion commented as he moved her body over so that he could wrap his arms around her. Xharas' head rests lightly on his shoulders as he forced her body to stand up. Zexion teleported them into her bedroom next to her bed, gently placing her on her bed and threw the blanket over her. Zexion turned to leave but looked back to her one last time and then left into a portal.


	4. The Sun and Moon are Like Love and Hate

Inside the white room, every member is present but Xharas. Xemnas leaned back into his white chair with his arms crossed. Zexion had told him everything that had happened with Xharas and what she was able to tell him about her dream.

"This is rather interesting news, Zexion. I would have never guessed that she was one of the chosen of the light. Where is number XV now, VI?"

"Xharas is in her room."

"Good, good." He looked over to Vexen."She will need to have her limits tested, to ensure that she is prepared to fight along side with the Keyblade wielders." he said waving a hand over to Xion and Roxas.

Vexen nodded to The Superior replied, "Of course, Superior. When do you want me to start doing tests on her?"

"Soon IV, very soon. Zexion, I want you and Vexen to work together in finding out what this girl is capable of. Once you have found out, report back to me."

Zexion nodded with a sigh. "Of course."

Luxord crossed his arms with a card in his hand." I bet she knows more than she's letting on. Are you sure that Xharas has told you everything, Zexion?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the Cloaked Schemer with interest. Zexion just crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow "Well, VI?"

"Once she touched the book, she passed out. There is no doubt that she has more information but I was unable to get it from her at that point and time. If I was to ask her to finish what we started, I'm quite sure that she will have no problem telling me."

Luxord got a sly grin, "Are you sure about that? Perhaps someone else would be better suited to question the girl, since you have failed to get enough information from her the first time."

Zexion quickly opened his eyes and scowled at Luxord. "So what are you saying, Luxord?"

"I'm just stating the fact that you have not reported enough information to your peers and Superior."

"Are you saying that you could do a better job?" he said though gritted teeth.

Luxord shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? Lady Luck seems to favor me. So, who am I to deny the power in which I was given? "

"I don't think luck has anything to do with interrogating someone for information. Besides, why should she trust you? Anyone around you is gambling with their lives and since you always tend to win, you would only scare her. That's the last thing that we need. A panicked teenaged girl who doesn't understand who or what she and is surrounded by strangers that want something from her. Yeah, that's a really smart idea, Luxord." Zexion said, with a hint of sarcasm in his last sentence.

Luxord leaned over in his chair ready to toss his cards at Zexion.

Xemnas raised his hands in the air between Zexion and Luxord shouted, "Enough! Both of you! I will not allow anyone to fight over who will look after Xharas. Continue this irrational bickering and nether of you will see her. Am I clear?"

Luxord slowly leaned back into his chair, glaring at Zexion."I understand, Superior. "

Zexion gave Luxord a death glare through slitted eyes; spoke harshly, "Crystal clear, sir."

Xemnas took a deep breath and nodded."Good. You two are both dismissed."

Zexion and Luxord both left in separate portals as Axel shook his head whistling" I never knew that Zexion had some fight in him. This could get rather interesting. Wouldn't you say so, Marluxia?"

"Yes. This could be rather interesting. Perhaps we could use this to our advantage."

Xemnas shook his head 'no'. "I wouldn't do that XI if I were you."

"Why not, sir?"

Xemnas crossed his arms "When I was in my original from, I had accidentally come across information on this so called _Sun Child_. If I remember correctly, she is a guardian of the light from an alternate plane of this world in the form of a mortal. She is, how do you say, the opposite of the _Moon Child_. There by stating, she is, at the very least, related to Saix. She is an angel, of sorts. To protect those who live in the light from the darkness. There were many of these, guardians of the light until they were consumed by the everlasting darkness. I'm guessing that she was the last of her kin."

Saix turned his head at the Superior when his name is mentioned."How can you be sure that this girl is related to me, Superior?"

"I would have you supervise the progress that Vexen and Zexion make. If they mention anything about alternate planes or where they came from, pay close attention."

Saix nodded from under his hood. "Of course, Superior."

With that, Vexen and Saix leave. Xemnas shook his head.

"Now, to our next order of business. Roxas, Xaldin, Axel and Demyx; you are all to go collect more hearts in the Underworld. Xion, Larxene, Marluxia and Lexaeus; you are all to go to Neverland and do the same. Dismissed."

They all leave but Xigbar and Xemans. Xigbar started to chuckle a little, shaking his head. "Looked like Number VI has some sort of protective emotion towards the newbie. Should we do something about this, sir?"

Xemnas thought for a moment then turned to Xigbar. "Ensure that the girl is protected well until we fully understand where she stood and that progress has been made. Be sure that she is never alone, for I fear that a war may break out and we don't have time for that."

"Sure, boss. I'll keep an eye out for the little squirt. After all, she is a part of our family now."

Xemnas gave Xigbar a slight nod of agreement and left, Xigbar pulled up his hood and left as well.

**Meanwhile… **

Zexion teleported into Xharas's bedroom checking to see if she was awake yet turned to her and saw that she was still not up yet. A cool breeze came from behind him as he stood next to her bed. He turned towards the window and noticed that the window is still opened. Zexion walked over to close the window quietly, so he wouldn't wake her up. Then he walked over to her bed and sat beside her, watching her sleep peacefully. He lightly moved some of her hair away from her eyes.

There was something about her that made him feel…different. Maybe it was because of who she was, or how different she was from the other members. Who knows? All that mattered was, ever since that night he caught her, he felt something. For the first time in nine years of being a Nobody, he was able to feel an emotion. An emotion he forgot that was far greater than any anger, hate or darkness. Love. Even though she might not have felt it as well, he was willing to find out how such a small and fragile girl could have a large impact on him.

'_I hope that we can spend more time together and hopefully find out why you have such a strong effect on me._'

He leaned into her and gently kissed her forehead, Zexion jumping up as he heard the door open. Demyx standing at the door way with a smile on his face and started dancing singing, "Ooh! 'Zexion and Xharas sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came love, then came marriage, then came baby in a baby carriage! That's not all! That's not all! They were caught in the bathroom stall!' "

Zexion gave Demyx a harsh glare snapped, "Will you be quiet!? You'll wake her up!" in a loud whispered voice.

Demyx raised his arms up defensively."Ok, ok. No need to yell." He pulled out an index card and read it aloud." Go to Organization meeting, check. Bother Zexion, check. Check on the newbie, check. Go to mission …oops, looks like I have to leave now. Bye-bye, Zexion! Oh… don't let Saix catch you kissing her."

Demyx left in a portal of darkness while leaving Zexion dumbfounded as he wondered, _'Why did he mention Saix? It's not like he's going to be coming in he-' _

Just as Demyx left, Saix and Vexen come into the doorway. Zexion froze in mid thought as Saix glared at Zexion as Vexen walked into the room more.

"Zexion! What are you doing in here unsupervised?! You should know better than to enter this room alone." Vexen yells angrily.

Zexion looked from Vexen to Saix and took a deep breath said "I was checking up on her, IV."

Saix walked into the room and stood on the other side of the bed, taking a close look at Xharas. Thinking for a moment then shaking his head, he turned his attention towards Zexion.

"VI, do not come into this room again without permission. She is too valuable of an asset to the Organization to risk solo visits. "

Zexion closed his eyes and nodded. Vexen crossed his arms and looked at Xharas said, "She will need to be woken up if I am to do any tests on her."

Zexion turned back to Xharas then looked to Saix asked, "Do you want me to wake her up?"

"Yes. She has enough time to recover."

Zexion looked at the sleeping girl. It was rather amazing that she hadn't woken up yet. Between Demyx's singing and Vexen's yelling; he wondered if she heard them. He lightly shook her left shoulder and spoke to her softly as the other two watched him closely as he called, "Xharas, Xharas you need to get up."

She turned her head to the side a bit and batted her eyes a wake. The first thing she saw was Zexion sitting next to her, rubbing the back of her head and feeling a bit of a headache still groggily asked, "Zexion…what happened? How did I get back into my room?"

"I brought you back here after you touched this book." He explained pulling out said book and showing it to her. "Did you see anything from touching the book?"

She sat up and then tensed when she saw Saix and Vexen nervously asked, "Um…why are you two in my room?"

Vexen stood next to Saix and looked at her said, "The Superior has some sort of interest with you, XV. We need to do a little more research as into what you really are but, Zexion and Saix here will be looking after you. Now, did you see anything in a vision?"

Furrowing her brows at their explanation thought back to the vision said, "Um…yeah but it wasn't much. It was of two cloaked figures standing outside. They were talking…I think. Maybe arguing, I couldn't tell. One was speaking while another had kunai knives. The one with knives threw them and that's how it ended."

Vexen crossed his arms and thought for a moment murmuring to himself, "Hmm.... How curious. This is defiantly rather interesting news. It seems like Larxene may be involved in some sort of battle of importance with someone. Are you sure that you didn't get any other information in your vision?"

She shook her head slowly replied, "No. That's about it. Sorry. I'm kinda new at this."

"Then all the more reason for you to come with us. Zexion, bring her into my lab. Saix and I will be waiting for you." Vexen left her room in a dark portal.

"Do not take too long, Zexion." With one last glance over to Xharas, Saix left the room.

Xharas gave out a sigh of relief once Saix left and looked to Zexion who raised an eyebrow at her asked to her, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head said, "No. I just thought that they would never leave. They give me the creeps. Especially that guy with the blonde hair, there's just something about him that makes me feel a little edgy."

"Most people have a hard time getting along with Vexen. So, I'm not surprised. Saix is a pretty decent guy, if you don't get on his bad side. So, don't give him a reason to be mad at you. Just do as you are told and everything should be fine."

He gave her a slight smile and put the book back into his pocket, "Come with me, Xharas. Let's get this out of the way."

Nodding she looked to him then around the room looking for something muttered, "Um…ok. Is it possible that I could take a quick shower first?"

"Sure. Just don't take too long. I'll wait for you outside the door."He said getting up and walked outside of her room, closing her door giving her the privacy that she wanted.

She slowly got up from her bed but falls back down due to dizziness. Xharas shook her head. _'Ok. Let's see if we can try and do this without falling on our ass!'_ Pulling herself up and felt her shaky legs stand up a bit wobbly but steady enough noted, _'That can't be a good sign. Am I sick or something?'_

Xharas made her way to the bathroom that was located to the left of her room, closed the door and saw a small closet with folded towels, black cloaks and other clothing. She took out a pair of fresh clothes and put them to the side as she goes into the shower.

About 10 minutes later… she came out of her room with her hood down and her black hair in a pony tail with lose strands of hair falling by her cheeks, showing that she has tipped ears. Xharas saw Zexion next to her door way with his arms crossed and eyes closed tugged on his cloak sleeve and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Ok Zexion. I'm ready to leave now. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked noting his weird expression before he shook his head. '_For a moment there I thought I was looking at Saix.' _"It's nothing…Don't worry about it."

"O…k?"

Zexion moved away from the wall said, "The lab is this way. Follow me."

They walked next to each other in the hall in silence until they reached the door to the lab said to her, "Alright. Here goes nothing. Are you ready, Xharas?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. With that, they walk into the door where Vexen and Saix were seen standing at a white table with notes that Vexen had collected from Xemnas. Saix turned his head towards the door and noticed Zexion with Xharas. Vexen turned as well and crossed his arms as he said, "Nice of you to finally show, Zexion. Now, if you would just take a seat here XV, we will begin."

She gave him a slight nodded taking a seat across from Vexen and Saix. Vexen taking the notes into a neat pile and set them infront of him as Zexion took the book out again that he had been reading previously in the library and started to read it.

"Alright Xharas, I'm going to be asking you some basic questions and I want you to say the first that came to mind," Vexen explained as she nervously fidgeted replied, "Ok"

About 2hours later… (A/n: I don't feel like adding the questions but if you are curious about what they asked her, ask me in a review please.)

Zexion, Vexen and Saix talked amongst themselves about her answers in a far off corner of the room as she sat by a table that had a glass of water on it to quench the thirst in her throat that had started to seize up with the questions. She was feeling mentally and physically exhausted from the whole thing and she still didn't understand what was going on.

"It seems clear to me that she has the capability to use the power of darkness as well as the light. This may be the very thing that the Superior would need to open Kingdom Hearts. With her alongside the Keyblade welders, they would become an unstoppable force working for the Organization. Xemnas would be very pleased with our new findings. All we need to do now is help her open herself up more so she can practice using her powers." Vexen said looking at Zexion and Saix.

"The question is, how do we get her to open up? And when we do, how do we control her? Power like that could be very dangerous if it is in the wrong hands."Zexion said with his arms crossed.

"As long as she is making progress and is able to work with the Keyblade wielders, the method in which you use to break her from her shell does not matter. Before you make any life alternating decisions, I would suggest that you speak with Xemnas first."Saix said coldly, Zexion and Vexen both nodding in agreement.

"Save any information that you have found. For now, I will take her with me and see what she can do." Saix moved away from the group and stood by Xharas. She looked up to him with bewildered eyes as he said, "You are coming with me now."

She went to stand up but he grabbed her left arm and teleported her out with him, appearing in a round room with wide windows to the right. She took a deep breath as Saix let go of her arm. This time, she was able to stay on her feet but it still took the wind out of her. Saix took a couple steps back and shook his head commenting, "It is a shame that you cannot fully understand what you are able to do, Xharas. You cannot even defend yourself when your life is on the line." He holds a hand out and summons his claymore in a battle stance. "Would you like me to teach you how to fight?"

She gave him a slight nodded and he smiled at her said, "Good. Now, raise your hands out in front of you and when I attack you, defend yourself."

"Um…ok?" She placed her shaky hands in front of her and closed her eyes as she braced herself for an impact but instead, two black barbed leather whips appeared in her hands. She opened her eyes and saw Saix with a grin on his face.

"It looks like we found out what your weapon is. Now... let' see if we can get you to use it properly." He backed away from her and charged at her again.

She instinctively wrapped her hands around the hilts and lashed out at Saix from under his feet; wrapping the ends around his ankles tightly and pulled him down. He quickly dropped his weapon and landed on his backside. Xharas looked at her hands with amazement as she asked aloud, "How did I do that?"

Saix got up and crossed his arms explained, "In your past life, you were a guardian of the light. I'm guessing that somewhere in your past, you were a very talented guardian and you fought against any threat towards you."

She looked to the floor nervously."Oh…"

"Would you like to practice some more, Xharas?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Um…sure."

They both get into a battle stance and he charges at her again. She feels a rush of heat coming from the whips as she readied herself to attack again.


	5. Controlling the Madness Inside

Xharas flew back into a wall gripping onto her whips tightly. She leaned over her knees breathless while looking down at her feet. Saix stood tall in front of her with his weapon pointed at her and a smirk on his face commented, "That was a good come back, Xharas, but you rely too much on your weapon. Use more of your aggression and strength. Channel your hatred and darkness and fight me. I know that you have it in you. Now…" he moved his weapon behind and above him with one hand "…let us try that again, shall we?"

Xharas looked up at Saix and nodded. She stood up and pushed herself off the wall, getting into battle stance. She closed her eyes for a minute and started to hear voices echo in her head again. They sounded like angered voices that screamed about blood and murder with little hope to be saved by something or someone of terrifying power. With every scream and cry for help, she felt her blood boil and her nerves reduced to nothing in seconds. Her eye shot open with a red glow to them and looked directly at Saix charging at him with her whips waving back and forth. As she ran closer to him; his grin got wider and readied himself to block her attack. Xharas lashed at him with harsh blows to the arms and torso. He blocked the first wave of attacks but ended up with five deep cuts on his right arm.

oOo

Above them, was a balcony that held an audience of the other Organization members and they were watching the battle very closely. Xemnas turned to Vexen briefly commenting, "You and Zexion have done a great deal of work here. It was a good thing for you to let Saix test her limits. She can be of good use to the Organization."

"Why thank you, sir. She is a rather interesting case."

He nodded back to his response. Zexion glanced over to the side to see Marluxia and Larxene whispering something together while looking between him and Luxord. He just shook his head and looked back down to the main floor as Xharas rode on her blood lust. She attacked Saix quickly while using speed and grace to avoid being hit by Saix's claymore.

To Zexion, she didn't look like herself. Something about her using the power of darkness made him feel cold chills down his spine. Luckily for him, she was running low on energy as Saix had been working with her for over three hours now and she was showing how tried she was.

She jumped behind Saix and kicked the heel of her right boot into his head. Xharas attacked Saix from behind the head with the hilt of her whips and kicked him in the back, sending him across the room. As the last of the blood lust raged through her body, she wrapped her whip around his ankles and dragged him closer to her. She took a deep breath and her eyes slowly go back to normal and the voices in her head stop talking, leaving another headache. Her whips disappear in a puff of black smoke in her hands.

Xemnas starts to clap for her and the other members join in. She quickly turned her head around in surprise. Xharas blushed a little when she saw Zexion looking down to her with a small smile as he complimented, "Well done, Xharas. Not many people can fight Saix and live. In three days time, you are to accompany number's XIII and XIV. For now, be sure that you are well rested and prepared to fight."

"Um…ok. Thank you." She looked down to find Saix missing from the floor panicked for a moment, '_Oh__ God, What have I done?!' _A light tap on her shoulder took her out of her panicked trance. She turned to see Xigbar with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, kido! That was some pretty fine fighting there. You should be proud of yourself."

"W-where's Saix?! What happened to him?!" she panicky voiced Xigbar waving a hand down to her. "Aw, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Saix just teleported to his room, that's all. Probably fixing him self up right now as we speak. Speaking of which…are you tired at all? You looked wiped."

She shook her head."Nah…I'm fine." Xharas took a few steps foreword and collapsed onto the ground.

Xigbar shook his head."Man, this kid is such a pushover."He picks her up by having her across his arms and teleports to her room. Xigbar places her on the bed and stood outside her door; watching over her.

About a half an hour later, Saix came by her room with bandages on his arms and neck. Xigbar noticed Saix coming down the hall and shook his head muttered, "Look what the cat dragged in. Holy shit Saix looks like she banged you up pretty good."

Saix growled at Xigbar and looked at Xharas from her opened door as she is sleeping said, "It still amazes me that this fragile female was able to best me in battle. She can still use some much needed practice but, she is very much able to defend herself."

"Hn. I see that. So, do you believe the whole thing that she's you're sister?"

"It's possible. She has a similar fighting style as me but…at the same time, very different."

"Yeah…she like, mopped the floor with your ass!" Xigbar laughed loudly.

Saix smacked him upside the head with a harsh glare snapped, "Oh shut the fuck up, Xigbar! I want to see you fight her and tell me that you don't have a few injures."

"Fine, whatever. You'll never see me fight that crazy kid. She fights like you on a bad hair day, but worse!"

oOo

Xharas turned herself around on her bed and sat up. She saw Saix and Xigbar talking in her doorway. She got herself up and walked by the door and waits for a chance to speak with them.

Saix crossed his arms. "Well, I hope she is able to defend herself when she is with Roxas and Xion. It may be a demo mission but an important one at that. It would show us if she is truly prepared to fight on her own."

Xharas cleared her throat and both of them turn to her said, "I think I can handle myself pretty well. I don't think anyone needs to worry about me. Um… I'm sorry about your injures. Is there any way for me to help you?"

Saix shook his head replied, "No there is nothing that you can do, Xharas. Don't worry about me, I'm a quick healer and I'm guessing that you are as well."

She looked at her left arm and noticed that the scar that was there half an hour ago was gone. "Yeah…I guess I am."

Xigbar gave Saix a hard pat on the back with a smile, "See you kids later. I've got to report to the Superior about my mission that I went on earlier."

Saix glared at Xigbar as he disappears into a black portal. Xharas walked up to Saix as he took his place by her door watched him close his eyes briefly as two Berserker Nobodies appeared at either side of him. Xharas jumped back a bit in surprise.

"What the heck are those things?! "

Saix turned to her with his arms crossed. "These are Berserker Nobodies and they are under my command. They will protect you with their lives, as I would do for you, my sister."

Xharas's jaw dropped as she gaped, "…what did you call me?"

"You are my sister, Xharas. It was hard for me to believe but; I have found enough physical evidence that shows that you are part of my blood."

Um…ok? So are you, like, my elder brother?" as he gave her a slight nodded and smiled. "Call my name if you ever need anything, my dearest sister. Either me or one of my Berserkers will be there to aid you."

Xharas gave him a small smile said "Thank you, Saix."

Saix gave her a slight bow as his Berserkers kneeled down to her over their weapons. "We are here to protect you, Xharas and I will not let you down."

She rubs the back of her head nervously while looking at the ground nervously. "Um…thanks Saix. It means a lot. I've never really had a brother to look after me, let alone any other sibling. So, this is kind of awkward for me, ya know?"

Saix stood back up and nodded to her. "Do not worry, Xharas. There is nothing for you to fear here, as long as you remain under my watch."

"Ok…Um, I have a weird question for you."

"Ask what you will of me, Xharas."

She blushed for a moment as she tried to think of the right words to say to him."Well…what do you think about Zexion?"

Saix's eyes narrowed for a minute and then noticed her reaction to her question. '_So he is the one whom she favors most.' _

"Number VI is rather anti-social and lacks communication skills with other members of the Organization. Few individuals are able to converse with that boy. His sarcasm often got him into trouble but, he is intelligent enough to know when the right time to say something offensive is. "

She nodded her head with a small smile thought happily, _'So I guess he approves then.'_

"Um…do you know where he is, Saix?"

He nodded and created a portal for her said, "This will lead you outside his room. Just knock and he should answer."

She walked nervously towards the portal but stopped in front of it, holding her head. Saix pulled her back a bit and pulled something out of his coat pocket, placing it in her hand.

"Wear this at all times and the darkness shouldn't harm you. This used to be mine but I don't see me using it any time soon."

Xharas opened her hand and saw a small dark blue crescent moon charm around a sliver chain. "Thank you, Saix. That's rather nice of you."

"Here…Let me help you with that." He said taking the necklace and fastening it around her neck. The charm landed between her breasts over her cloak. She gave him an unexpected hug and went into the portal; leaving Saix clueless.

Xharas walked out of the portal quickly as she stood in front of Zexion's door. She knocked on the door with a shaky hand and got the urge to run away from it as she heard someone coming towards the door. She shook her head to herself and hit her own head with the back of her hand thought, _'what am I thinking?! He doesn't like me. I should just leave now before I make a fool out of myself.'_ She turned around about half way but someone grabbed a hold of her right hand. Xharas turned around and saw Zexion was the one holding onto her hand as he asked, "Was there something that you wanted to ask me, Xharas?"

Feeling embarrassed, nervous and a bit stupid stuttered, "I - I…um…" as he pulls her into his room with the door still opened a little. He has them sit on his bed and gave her a worried look.

"What is on your mind, Xharas? You can talk to me."

She gave him a slight nodded and took a deep breath thinking, _'Ok Xharas, you can do this. Just speak. It's not the end of the world if he hates you.' _looked to the floor nervously asked, "Well…I was wondering…did you feel anything when you caught me? Anything at all?"

He gave her a small smile knowing what she was talking about and crossed his arms said, "Did you?"

She turned to face him shouted, "Hey, I asked first!"

Nodding in acquiesance to the truth of her statement admitted, "Fair enough…Yes, I did. I'm not sure what it was but…I felt something. How about you, Xharas? Did you feel anything?"

She gives him a slight nod and looked back to the side of the room nervously."I did as well. At first I thought it was fear but…now I remember what it was…"

Zexion forced her to face him with one lightly placed hand around her face asked softly, "What was it?"

She hesitated for a minute then looked into his caring deep blue eyes said, "It was…love. I know that this sounds crazy and we can't love but, I think I love you."

She quickly covered her eyes with both of her hands in embarrassment because she didn't want to see Zexion's reaction. He takes her wrists and peals her hands off her face to give her an honest smile and inched closer to her whispered, "You know what? I think that you're right."

Stuttering again "I-I am?" as her heart or at least where it should be something pounded wildly as he moved closer to her "Yes. I think that it was love. There is something about you that makes me feel this way. I don't know what it is but, I wouldn't trade it for any of the worlds. It's a lot better than feeling nothing but darkness and hatred."

She moved closer into him as well."I wouldn't want it to go away, either. It's the only thing that feels like it makes sense. I'm a little scared about how this will affect me on my own."

They came to mere inches of space between each other and Zexion smiled to her. "You don't have to be alone, Xharas. I'll be here for you and I always will be."

He slide his hands up her arms as she held onto his tightly as she closed the distance between them and kissed him softly while closing her eyes. Zexion slowly swiped his tongue around her lips begging for entrance and she opened her mouth a little bit for her tongue to touch his. Zexion slide his tongue over hers and she did the same to him .Xharas feeling cold chills of their passion go through her body as she could feel Zexion's hands slide up to her shoulders, her nerves starting to tense in her stomach as his body came even closer to hers almost melding in to one another. She broke apart from him for a minute, breathing heavily, and cheeks flushed and looked at him with a shy smile whispered huskily, "I've never been with anyone before."

Smiling softly at her brushing a hand against her cheek admiring how smooth her skin was said, "That's alright with me. Neither have I. We'll be each other's first." he gave her a sly grin "this should be fun for the both of us."

She gave him a small smile and kissed him again as Zexion lightly pushed her on to the bed with him on top of her; kissing her passionately. A loud coughing noise sounding at the door and they broke apart from each other to look up and see Xigbar with a smug grin on his face and with his arms crossed.

"If I would've known that I was walking into a make-out scene, I would've had at least expected you to have the door closed and a hair tie on the door, Zexion."

Zexion got off of Xharas and stood next to his bed asked coldly, "What do you want, Xigbar?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Xemnas wants to talk to you. It's about some of the research that you and Vexen found. He's in his office."

Xharas sat up, blushing deeply wondered, '_How__ long was he standing there?!'_

Zexion let out a deep sigh and looked over to Xharas said, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Um…ok. How about in the library?" Xharas asked.

"Sure. I'll be there later. You are welcomed to come by at any time." He leaned over in to her for one last kiss and winked at her with a whisper in her ear. "…if you ever have something on your mind, don't hesitate to talk to me. I'm here for you."

Zexion stood up and left through a portal of darkness, Xigbar shaking his head with a grin on his face and opened a portal for her, "Here you go, kid. Saix is waiting for you outside of your room. See you later." With that, he left the area.

"Um…ok?"Xharas got up and walked over to the portal of darkness and for once, she didn't hear the voices in her head and she was fine around it. Walking into the portal, she felt like she was being followed by Shadows but they disappeared once she appeared back in front of Saix.

He nodded to her, acknowledging her presents asked, "How did it go with Zexion, Xharas?"

She blushed deeply and smiled. "It went rather…well."

He nodded, "Good. I would hate to see anything bad happen to you, my dearest sister."

Xharas smiled at Saix when he called her his sister a warm feeling flowing through her said, "It's going to take a while for me calling you, brother. You know that, right?"

He nodded smirking, "Yes, I would agree. This is rather strange but it feels like the right thing to do." Xharas leaned against the other wall and started a long conversation with Saix the first step in learning about one another and this connection they had with one another.


	6. Gambling With Fate

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed so far and my amazing Beta Reader, Phoenixvengeance. She is really good at helping at editing my work and makes me feel happy about writing this story! Oh, I also wanted to thank my stalker from Kai Hero. I LOVE YOU! (Even though we live in different counties.) ^_^

Xharas walked down the white halls while thinking to herself that she wanted to go for a walk or do something that would get her mind off of her mission that she went on. There was so much hidden rage inside her that she scared herself. One person should not have the amount of anger flowing through them as she did and she was pretty sure that she had scared Roxas and Xion but she was unable to control her powers to prevent what happened.

_Flash back _

Xion and Xharas followed Roxas down the sandy beach of Twilight Town. Roxas placed a hand out behind him; causing them to stop a few feet behind them. Xharas tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why did we stop, Roxas?"

He turned around to face her "We have company."

Within two seconds, both Roxas and Xion's Keyblades appeared in their hands while Xharas's whips appeared along with a large group of Neoshadows. The Neoshadows surrounded them as they gave the three Nobodies harsh glares. Xharas started to hear whispered voices around her as the Neoshadows come closer to them. She placed her shaky hands at either side of her, ready to defend herself.

The Neoshadows came closer to them as Xion and Roxas fight them off. Xharas just stood there, frozen in fear as images of her past dream come back to her mind. How her parents die and how quickly she was casted into the darkness. Her knees shook nervously and fell underneath her. Xion took a quick look behind her and saw Xharas surrounded by Neoshadows. She tried to move her way to Xharas but was ambushed from behind.

Xharas closed her eyes tightly; wishing that there was something that she could do. She felt so helpless; knowing that Roxas and Xion were fighting and she was letting them down. She had felt like she let everyone down. First it was her parents, then the Organization, and lastly, herself.

'_Why does everything have to be my fault? Why am I so weak? Why does everything bad happen to me? I just want everything to go back to normal.'_

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Neoshadows getting closer to her. Xharas narrowed her eyes at them. _'It's not my fault that I'm like this, it's theirs. '_

She rose up slowly and concentrated on them. _'It is because of them that I don't have any parents; why I don't have a heart and why I can't back home. They took my life away and now I shall take theirs.'_

Her eyes become bright red and the end of her whips started to have a blue glow to them. She lashed them out at either side of her and a dark blue circle forms on the ground with rune markings around it. The ground shook as it opened and black smoke rises from it. Once the smoke clears, a bat-like winged creature with black and silver spiked amour crossed his arms at her. He has two sliver curved horns that touch at the back of his head and sharp scaly claws that are wrapped tightly around two sliver gauntlets. Xharas can see his violet colored eyes price through her soul past his sliver helmet. A tight gripping feeling pulled from inside her; like it was trying to drag her down into the ground. He took a good look at her and an evil grin appears on his face.

"What can I do for you today, Mistress Xharas? Lausafire is always ready to serve the Mistress."

She points to the Neoshadows that are behind him and said one word with hatred."Kill."

He got a wide toothy grin."Of course."

Lausafire turned around and raised his arms out, spreading his claws opened. Blue circles followed the Neoshadows. Once they come closer to him, he closed his claws; which caused skeletal arms to come up from the ground and drag them down into the ground. With every Neoshadow destroyed; Xharas heard pained screams from below her and she felt the same rage inside her when she was fighting Saix but somehow, it felt like more than that. Within seconds, every Neoshadow is destroyed and Lausafire turned back around to Xharas.

"The deed is done, my Mistress. Is there anything else you require of me?"

"No."

He nodded his head and gave her a low bow uttered, "Very well then Mistress. Call upon me when you require my service again. The minions of the Eternal Abyss await your next command." With that, he closed his eyes and flies back down into the ground as it shook again. Once he left, her eyes go back to normal and she fell to her knees. Roxas and Xion rushed over to her side before she fell forward. Xion looked at Xharas then at the ground infront of them, terrified muttered, "What was that …thing?!"

Xharas just shook her head muttered, "I-I don't know. He …knew my…name. I don't know how but, it can't be good. I felt like he was going to kill me but then something stopped him."

Roxas wrapped an arm around her shoulders said, "Come on Xharas, we should report this."

Xharas gave him a slightly confused look asked, "What? Why should we bother?"

"They should know about this because it could be useful in the future…even though it was rather um…odd."

Xharas rolled her eyes said, "Well you can tell them yourself. I need to get some sleep. I feel drained and I really don't have any intension in falling asleep on the beach."

She tried to get up but fell back down, due to lack of energy, Xion grabbing one of her arms as Roxas holding her other one commented, "Whoa, I think that we should just take you to your room. Xion, why don't you make a portal back?"

She gave Roxas a nod and stood up. Meanwhile, Roxas helped Xharas up and they walked through it. They ended up outside her room and Xharas forced herself to walk to her door turning around towards Roxas and Xion said, "Sorry that I wasn't much help during the mission."

Roxas shook his head to her replied, "Don't worry about it. You go ahead and get some rest and we'll tell the Superior about the mission."

"Are you sure?"

Xion nodded her head, "Yeah. We've got it. Now go to bed." She pushes Xharas into her room and closed the door on her.

_End Flashback_

She had slept for about five hours and she needed to talk to someone. The only thing that she could think about was how much rage that she felt when she thought about her past and the screams inside her head. Perhaps someone could help explain to her as to why she heard things inside her head whenever she fought or how she could get rid of them. Thinking of the only place that could have her answers, she decided to take a walk to the library.

After walking through the doors to the library, she passed by one of the side rooms and blushed. Shaking her head she walked to the back where the tables were. Thankfully, Zexion was there reading at one of the tables, sat across from him while looking at the floor with her cheeks bright red. Zexion looked up from his book and smiled at her.

"Is there something wrong, Xharas?" Seeing her looking up at him nervously as she said, "Um…kind of. It's just something I saw. "

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What might that be?"

"Hn. I saw um…Axel and um…Roxas."

"Ok?"

"…they were ...um…busy...on the couch….together."

Zexion nodded and gave her a sly grin, "Oh, that. Well, I guess you would've found out one way or another. Axel and Roxas are rather…close."

"Obviously. I don't have a problem with them together I just wish that it wasn't in the library. They could just get a room." He gave her another nod understanding asked, "Was there anything else that you wanted?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could um…help me out with something."

Zexion closed his book and looked back up at her. "What do you need help with, Xharas?"

"Well…I can't seem to get these voices out of my head when I'm fighting and today, it was a lot worse. I was able to summon this odd creature and he knew my name. For some reason, it felt like it was going to kill me but it changed its mind."

Zexion crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Really? What did it look like?"

"It had spiked black amour and wings that were similar to a bat's."

"This is rather odd but somehow, this sounds familiar." He got up for a minute and waved a hand to her for her to follow him. She got up and followed him to one of the side bookshelves as he looked at the spine of the books, searching for a certain book. Zexion stopped at the end of a row and pulled out a book with a black cover and a red spine. He opened it to a page and started to flip through it, stopping at a page with a large picture on it. Zexion freezed as he reads the description under the picture.

"Xharas, this creature that you were able to summon, his name wasn't Lausafire, was it?"

She rubbed the back of her head nervously."Um…yeah, it was."

"I was afraid of that. Here, take a look at this." Zexion took a deep breath and showed her the book.

Xharas took a glance at the book and blinks a few times while reading the description. She sat on the floor with the book in her hand and reads the caption aloud.

_**"'The infernal demon, Lausafire, is the general for the army of the Eternal Abyss. This army is known to be the source of all evil and to be the bringers of painful death. Once they are freed from their realm, they will bring ultimate suffering and destruction to the land of the living. Only the Fallen One, also know as the Sun Child fallen from her high grace, may free them from their enchained prison of the Eternal Abyss through her rage and hatred.'"**_

She dropped the book as it fell to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest moaned despairingly, "That book is referring to me. I'm the Fallen One. I'm the key to the end of the world."

Zexion knelt next to her and gave her a slight hug."Don't worry, Xharas. I won't let anything happen to you."

She looked up to him with sad eyes asked, "Do you mean that, Zexion?"

He gave her a small smile replied, "Of course I do, Xharas."

Xharas lowered her knees and hugged Zexion tightly around his neck as he fell back a little but held onto her. He could feel her body shaking in fear and that she was holding on to him like he might disappear if she let go of him. Xharas closed her eyes as she felt Zexion's embrace being returned. She was terrified. Scared by what she was capable of doing. She didn't want to cause all that pain and suffering to other people. If she could, she would get rid of this awful power.

After a few moments passed Xharas let's go of Zexion and looked away shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks muttered, "I'm sorry for that. I know that you don't like being touched."

Zexion took her hands into his and gave her a small smile when she turned her head to him. "Don't worry about it, Xharas. I don't mind. Besides," his smile turned into a grin "we didn't finish want we started the other day."

Her blush deepened as she remembered what they were doing the other day in his room. If it wasn't for Xigbar coming by the room, she would have lost her virginity then. However, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. It seemed too soon, too quick.

"Um…Zexion, do have to do that now? I …I don't think that I'm ready for that yet."

He gave her a slight nodded and smiled. "I understand. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to. I'll be here when you are ready, Xharas."

He leaned into her and kisses her forehead before helping her up off the floor her giving him a small smile "Thank you for understanding, Zexion."

Xharas then looked to the bookshelves sadly. Zexion noticed the look in her eyes and he felt bad for her. He wanted to cheer her up somehow, but what could he do that would cheer her up? Then he remembered one of the books he found on his last mission. It would be perfect.

"Hey, Xharas. Would you mind going on a trip with me?"

She turned her head towards him. "Where?" she asked sadly.

"Well…inside a book, actually."

Xharas blinks a few times in disbelief. "What? How can you go into a book?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand smiled mysteriously, "Follow me and I'll show you." she gave him a nod and he lead her to the table that he was sitting at. Zexion opened the book to the middle pages and stepped back after placing the book on the floor.

"On the count of three we jump in."

She looked at him like he's crazy. "Are you kidding me? How are we suppose to get into a book by jumping into it?!"

"Do you trust me, Xharas?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Take my hand and close your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow at him then slowly moved closer to him and gave him her hand.

"Now, close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. Zexion took a deep breath and had them jump into the book, a bright flash of white light blinding his eyes briefly until they came across a large sign in front of them looked over to her said, "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

When she opened her eyes, she can see a tall sign made of pine wood that said, _'Welcome to the 100 Acer Woods'_. Everywhere, she could see was tall trees and grassy fields murmured in awe, "Woah. That's a lot of trees."

"Well, we are in a forest and they do tend to have trees."

She gave him a sarcastic glare said, "Oh, wow. Thanks a lot there, smarty pants. I knew that!"

He just gave her a grin." You're welcome."

She just shook her head and looked at the scenery until she feels Zexion tug at her sleeve as he said, "Come on. There's someone that you might want to meet."

Zexion led her to a bridge that has a small steam flowing steadily underneath it. To the side of the bridge, was a gray-ish blue donkey that had a tail nailed to his backside with a pink bow at the end, gathering sticks. Zexion stopped her for a minute and walked up to him speaking to the donkey, "Hello, Eeyore."

He turned around slowly and gave Zexion a sad smile said in what sounded like a slightly depressed tone, "Good morning, Zexion. What brings you to talk to a nobody like me?"

Zexion just shook his head at him replied, "I want you to meet someone."

Eeyore's fuzzy eyebrows raise a little surprised that the man had brought a person with him, "Who might that be? Another friend that ignores me?"

Zexion crossed his arms "No. She won't ignore you." waved a hand out to her and she moved closer to him and gave the donkey a small wave.

Zexion turned to Xharas then Eeyore. "Eeyore, this is my good friend Xharas. Xharas, this is Eeyore. I've become the care taker to this book, ever since Transverse Town was devoured by the darkness and he was one of the first characters that I met here. "

Eeyore moved a little closer to Xharas and sat in front of her. "What brings you here today, Xharas? Are you here to forget me too?"

Xharas tilted her head to the side." Why would I forget you? I've just met you, silly."

Eeyore lowered his head sadly."Ok. Just wondering. Everyone forgot Eeyore when they are having too much fun. "

"Aww." Xharas kneeling down next to him and gave Eeyore a hug vowed, "I'll be your friend, Eeyore. Trust me, I won't forget you."

Eeyore let out a small groan, "Everybody forgets me. So I'm not going to hold my breath for you to remember me as well. I'm used to it. No need to get worked up about something that will never happen."

She looked down to him from their hug and patted his head. "Man, you need to cheer up more than I do!"

He gave her a small smile asked, "Why do you need to be cheered up? Are people forgetting you too?"

She shook her head 'no'. "I've just got…a lot of issues that I'm dealing with right now."

Eeyore nodded replying, "I know how you feel. Every day brings on more and more problems and we are always left to deal with them alone."

Xharas crossed her arms commented, "You know, you sound kind of emo. I think you need to lighten up a bit."

Eeyore tilted his head a little asked, "What is emo?"

Xharas broke out laughing, earning a strange look from both Zexion and Eeyore said, "Wow. You really don't know, do you?"

Eeyore just shook his head. Xharas chuckling a little and tried to calm herself down so she could speak explained, "Ok…emo is being really depressed and always looking at the negatives in life. You really need help, man."

Eeyore nodded his head slowly understanding, "Oh…ok." He got up and started to walk away."Well…I've got lots to do today. Don't let me hold you up on you having a better day without me. It was nice to meet you, Xharas."

Xharas giggled at his comment, "Yeah, you too." She shook her head and looked to Zexion asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Sadly, yes. Maybe you could change that."

"Yeah…the poor guy needs to cheer up. So to where next?"

oOo

**Meanwhile…**

Larxene watched Zexion and Xharas carefully as they looked at a book that he pulled out while she was on the other side. After hearing what Xharas was able to do, she quickly teleported to Luxord's room. She pounded on his door until he answered.

Luxord crossed his arms in his doorway as he glared at her, "What do you want, Larxene?"

"I have an idea that might help you get Xharas to be with you."

Luxord rolls his eyes. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work. No one can beat her in battle. There's no way that you can…"

"Did you know that she can summon a demon that she is scared to death with?"

The Gambler of Fate raised his eyebrows and let her into his room.""Really? I'm listening."

An evil grin crossed her lips as she entered his room. She had him where she wanted him and she was so close to her goal; to get Luxord with Xharas and finding Xharas's weakness. The only thing that was left to do was let Luxord in on her plan and then she would win the bet that she had with Marluxia.


	7. The Bet

_~Larxene watched Zexion and Xharas carefully as they looked at a book that he pulled out while she was on the other side. After hearing what Xharas was able to do, she quickly teleported to Luxord's room. She pounded on his door until he answered._

_Luxord crossed his arms in his doorway as he glared at her. "What do you want, Larxene?"_

"_I have an idea that might help you get Xharas to be with you."_

_Luxord rolls his eyes. "Whatever you're planning, won't work. No one can beat her in battle. There's no way that you can…"_

"_Did you know that she can summon a demon that she is scared to death with?"_

_The Gambler of Fate raised his eyebrows and let her into his room "Really? I'm listening."_

_An evil grin crossed her lips as she enters his room. She had him where she wanted him. She was so close to her goal; to get Luxord with Xharas and finding Xharas's weakness. The only thing that was left to do was let Luxord in on her plan and then she would win the bet that she had with Marluxia. ~_

O~O

Larxene turned towards Luxord after he closed his door, leaned against the door, watching her take a seat on his bed spoke, "As you were saying, Larxene. You had a plan, of some sorts?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a sly grin murmured, "Well…only an idea. It can only work if you agree to help me."

"What do you need me for?"

Her grin got a little wider at his question replied, "Oh, nothing big really. Just make sure that you are near the library later next week and I'll take care of the rest."

He raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was up to, "What are you planning in that devious mind of yours, Larxene?"

"Well…you know that Xharas has a thing for Zexion, right?"

Luxord nodded with a sigh."Yes. I am aware that Xharas has shown affection for the Cloaked Schemer. Saix has made sure to inform me of this news. What of it?"

"Well, I have found out that she is one of those self-cautious girls. So, if I was to…how do you say, intervene with their relationship; it would give you an opportunity to get closer to the girl and use her as you will."

"Hmm…That sounds like a good idea. In fact, too good of an idea. What's the catch?"

Larxene shook her head at him. "Can't I do something for a fellow member without something in return?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Nothing is free, Larxene. You, of all people, should know that. So, what do you want?"

"You are a quick one, aren't you? Looks like I placed my bet in the right place."

Luxord uncrossed his arms and nodded."Ah. So this is part of some sort of bet that you have made and I am guessing that it was with Marluxia, am I right?"

"Yes. He thought that Xharas is too close to Zexion to turn on him but, I know a way to show her true colors. When her true colors show, her weakness will be shown and can be used against her. This plan is fool proof. I have every intention in winning. If Marluxia wins, he has to fight her but if he loses, I get to fight her. Who ever is able to kill her, is able to move up in the ranks and I refuse to lose to the likes of him."

"I agree and with me on your side, there is no way that you can lose. Lady Luck is always ready to test her luck on risky terms. Let us see what fate holds for us with in these next few days."

Larxene gave him an evil grin. "I'm glad that you have agreed to join me. You won't regret it."

O~O

Xharas leaned against a hollow tree while looking up into the sunny sky next to Zexion. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh scent of honey and then took a glance over to Zexion.

"You know, this place reminds me a lot of the Organization."

Zexion turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile. "How so?"

"Well…for starters, Tigger is extremely energetic like Demyx, Owl seems to think he knows everything like Vexen, Rabbit spends too much time in a garden like Marluxia, Piglet is shy and nervous like me, Pooh Bear is so simple minded but tends to have all these friends who 'think they understand him' like Roxas, and lastly, Eeyore is a very depressed donkey who needs better friends who can cheer him up like you."

Zexion gave her a slight smile. "Well, well. It looks like you've got that all planed out, hun?"

She just shrugged her shoulders."I just call them as I see them."

Zexion just shook his head as he leaned against the tree bark, watching her. Xharas gazed out into the forest, admiring the lovely scenery. Zexion tapped her on her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"Xharas, I have a question for you."

She turned to face Zexion "Um…yeah?"

"Do you like it here?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I really do. I feel…happy here. Why do you ask?"

Zexion sat up and took her left hand into his. "I was wondering if you would want to have some sort of interest in taking care of this book for me. I'm going to be on a long term mission in a few days and I want to make sure that these guys are taken care of."

Xharas gave him a slight nod and smiled cheerfully, "Sure. I don't mind keeping an eye out for these guys. Besides, it might give me sometime to cheer up Eeyore. Thanks for trusting me enough to watch on them."

"No problem. You can take this book into your room too, if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, there are enough books in the library and I really don't have a place for it so, I guess it would be better off in your room."

"Cool! Thank you Zexion." She turned around completely and gave him a tight hug, causing him to fall back into the tree. He pats her back lightly with a smile.

"You are welcome, Xharas. You are the only person that I can trust enough to hold on to this book so please, do be careful with it."

"Oh, I will. I promise."

Xharas leaned on his chest while looking up into the sunset sky. Zexion placed an arm around her shoulders as she took a deep breath and embraced Zexion. They lay there together for a few minutes until the sun completely set, enjoying each other's company. Xharas sat up and looked up at Zexion, noticing that he was looking down at her the whole time. A slight blush crept over her cheeks and she looked to the side in embarrassment for a moment asked, "Um…Zexion, don't you think that it's time for us to leave?"

She looked back to him and he gave her a nodded. Xharas and Zexion get up off the cool grass and head for the exit of the book. On their way there, they pass the bridge. To the right of it is a half finished house made up with sticks and Eeyore sleeping outside of it, shivering. Xharas felt a tinge of guilt seeing him alone out in the cold. She walked away from Zexion's side and walked next to Eeyore, causing Zexion to stop in the middle of the bridge and look back.

Xharas looked back to Zexion and started to blush a bit. _'He is worth it though.'_

She slowly unzipped her cloak and took it off. She could still feel the warmth that was left from her body heat still on the cloak. Xharas opened it wide and laid it over Eeyore, causing him to snuggle closer to the cloak and his shivering to stop. She smiled and patted his head gently. Before she got up to rejoin Zexion, she gave Eeyore one last hug and whispered in his ear. "Sleep well, my good friend."

Pulling herself up by her knees, she walked back up to Zexion while pulling her sweater sleeves down. By the time she got back to Zexion, she noticed him blushing a little bit. She tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"What's wrong, Zexion?"

He quickly shook his head and smiled at her. "Oh, nothing…it's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? He was cold and I wanted to help him."

Zexion just shook his head at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you mind giving me a warning before you start stripping? This really isn't the place to be doing that."

A deep blush forms over her cheeks."Oh. Well, I didn't take off ALL of my clothes, now did I?"

Zexion started to chuckle a little. "If you did then we would be kicked out of the book."

A shocked look crossed her face. "Really? Why is that?"

"You may not believe me but, there is a censor spell over this book. Anything that is adult themed is blocked out."

"Oh…ok. That kinda makes sense. It would be rather weird doing stuff… like that inside a book."

"Yeah, it would. Well, we should get going. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

They walked together in silence again until they reached the exit that had the welcome sign. Zexion holds onto her hand and they walk out of the book with a bright flash surrounding them. They both landed on their hands and knees next to each other back in the library. Xharas quickly got herself up and helped Zexion up as well after fixing her sweater. Now that she was in a place with more light, she now noticed why Zexion was blushing and started to blush herself. Her black sweater was a skin tight low cut and was very see through with the darkness charm that Saix gave her on her exposed skin. She turned around out of embracement and was headed out of the library until Zexion grabbed her hand tightly.

"Wait Xharas, you almost forgot about the book."

She slapped her forehead and shook her head. Xharas taking the book out of his hands and held on to it tightly. "Thanks again for letting me take care of this book for you, Zexion."

He waved a hand down to her with a grin. "Don't worry about it. You might want to get to your room before someone else noticed you. I'll make a portal for you to your room."

She rubbed the back of her head nervously with her free hand. "Uhm…Thanks Zexion."

He opened a portal to the right of him and stepped to the side for her to go into it. Xharas took one last look at him and then passed through the darkness quickly. When she finally got into her room, she quickly placed the book on her bed and went into the bathroom to get another cloak back on. Until today, she didn't realize how important it really was to her. She wrapped a new cloak over her shoulders and quickly zipped it. Taking a deep breath, she sat on her bed and glared at the cover of the book.

She noticed that the cover has Pooh Bear next to a boy with spiky hair that was similar to Roxas's. Xharas goes to open the book but froze when she heard someone knock at her door. She quickly shoved the book under her pillow and got up to open the door. On the other side, she saw Marluxia there with a sly grin on his face as he said, "Hello, little one. I was wondering, have you ever thought about your past?"

"Sometimes…but it does nothing for me because I can't change it. Even if I could, there are things that happened that I really don't understand."

"Well, I know of a way that could help you understand and maybe even more."

"Really? How can you do that?"

"I know someone that could assist you to understand. Are you willing to give it a try?" he asked as she took a step back away from him nervously feeling that there was something more to what he said, "Um…I don't know. I'm not quite sure if I can trust you."

"This could be your chance to understand yourself better. What do you have to lose?"

She thought about it for a minute. He had a point thought _'What do I have to lose? Looking into the past can't be _all_ that bad, can it?'_

She stood up straight and gave him a nod. "I'll go with you, Marluxia."

Marluxia got a sly grin and extended out a hand to her. She took his hand and he teleported her into a white room that had a blonde haired girl in a corner with her head down. Xharas watched Marluxia let go of her hand and walk over to the other girl as he said to her, "Namine, it's time."

Namine looked up and gave Xharas a sad smile. "Welcome, Xharas. Are you ready?"

Xharas walked up to her and gave her nod. "I'm not quite sure on how this is going to work but, I'm willing to give it a shot."

Namine gave her nod and looked over to Marluxia said, "I will need to be alone with her in order for this to work."

Marluxia stepped back and gave her a low bow, "Of course! Call me when you are finished, Namine."

After he teleported out of the room, Namine let out a breath of relief. Xharas raised an eyebrow at her, Namine just shaking her head at her and stood up with her sketch book in hand said, "Don't worry about it. Now, I'm going to need you to sit down in front of me."

"Ok." Xharas sat on the floor in front of Namine and she sat as well with her sketch book opened to a fresh page.

"Now, take a deep breath and close your eyes. What I'm about to do is but us into an illusion that will take us through your memories, even the ones that you may not remember. "

"Ok." She said closing her eyes and took a deep breath.

Namine took her hands into hers and closed her eyes, "Now just relax. No matter what you see, just remember that whatever we see, it's just a memory."

Xharas nodded her head and Namine looked over to her blank page. _'I hope I have enough pages for this.' _

Namine closed her eyes and braced herself to enter Xharas's mind. Within seconds, Namine is inside her head and can see a dark room. She took a deep breath and called for Xharas. Xharas's figure appears in a misty form and looked around nervously stuttered nervously not liking her surroundings, "N-Namine…where are we?"

"We are in the center of your memories. It's up to you where we go from here. Is there any part of your life that might be of interest to you?"

"Um…I'm not quite sure, really. My childhood, maybe?"

A bright flashing light blinds them and they both appeared in the middle of a grassy field. In front of them, they see two white cloaked men speaking. Xharas walked up to them to hear what they are saying.

The elder of the two crossed his arms angrily. "You have no idea what you are doing with that girl, Marty! She is a chosen one and should be raised in an environment where she is well protected until she can fight on her own. This world is too close to the darkness and we cannot afford to lose the last Sun Child. Her job is to protect those who cannot love and fight against the darkness. Not to live as some every day human. Just look at her, she is supposed to be in her angelic form, not as some low life human. Your wife had this child in another plane and she belongs with people who understand her true from. "

The one named Marty shook his head. "No, Demas. I refuse to let my daughter to be put under pressure by hypocritical men that only care about themselves. You can tell those old geezers at the council that Sarah will be staying with her parents. She doesn't need special attention. This is one of the main reasons why we left Atlantis. You all think that you're better than everyone else but your not. I don't want my daughter to become part of that crowd. She is safer here than anywhere else."

"Are you mad?! You are aware of what will happen to her if she is taken over by the darkness, right? The prophecy from the _Demonada Tome_ will come and we will be doomed to die at the hands at something that could have been easily avoided. "

Marty rolled his eyes. "That is only a myth. Do you honestly believe in that garbage?"

_**"'**__**That the Fallen Sun Child will raise the Army that dwells within the Eternal Abyss and will reek unlimited death and destruction in the land of the living with the demon Lausafire as her leading general .With every rage and fueled hatred flowing through the Fallen Sun Child, thousands of innocent souls with be tortured to work for her against their will and their screams shall haunt her until her blood runs with the sorrows of the fallen. '**_ Yes, I believe it and if you don't, it will be your undoing. You are risking your life as well as her's the longer that she stays here. Gods know how powerful that child will become if she falls into the darkness. If we do not pay attention to the past, it will repeat it's self. The last Sun Child that was born here was turned into the darkness and killed everyone that she knew and was almost successful in opening the gate to the Eternal Abyss. How can we be sure that it will not happen again? "

Marty turned around and watched a little girl with wavy black hair chase a gray-ish blue butterfly. Turning back around to face Demas, he shook his head said, "She is safe. Don't worry about Sarah."

"Your child can either save or destroy us. It is all up to how you and your wife bring her up. Ensure that she is safe. For if she isn't, then pray for us all that we die a swift death. Pain and suffering is not the most honorable way to die."

He nodded back to him replied, "Sarah will stay in the light. She has already shown signs of her powers, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"All the more reason that she must be watched carefully for if she is strong now, her power will increase tenfold once her essence enters the darkness. The council will not be pleased that she will be remaining here with these simple humans. That girl belongs in the Halls of the Guardians. Where her progress can be monitored and she can have proper training."

"I am more than qualified to teach her, Demas. I have served the council for ten years and I have been educated enough to teach her all that she knows by the time that she is of age. She will be taught well."

Demas let out a deep sigh muttered, "I hope that you are right, for both of our sakes. May the power of Light protect you and your daughter."

"No worries."

Xharas looked behind her and shook her head murmured, "I remember this day. My dad had told me that he was speaking with fate but at the time, I just thought that he was joking. Now that I see this, I understand that he was off to talk about not his fate, but mine. It's strange though, I don't remember my dad teaching me anything."

Namine placed a hand over her shoulder said, "Do you want to see some more or should we stop for now? We can always come back, that is, if you want to."

Xharas falls back and looked up thought for a moment, "Yeah. We can do this some other time. I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy."

Namine gave her a nod. "I understand. You are not used to this so, I'm not surprised."

Xharas took a deep breath and felt a hazy feeling in her head. Blinking a few times, she saw Namine's sketch book page filled with a picture of the two men that were in her memory. She picks up the notebook and took a good look at the picture. For a minute, it looked like the drawing glanced over to her and turned back. Xharas blinked for a minute then looked to Namine asked, "Does your art ever come to life, Namine?"

"Well…sometimes. It all depends on how powerful the memory is. Why ask?"

She shook her head again."Oh, ok. Just checking because I think that I'm losing my mind here."

"I think you need to go lay down, Xharas. That memory that we saw was obviously one of your hidden memories. They tend to take a lot of energy out of the vessel."

Namine got up and helped Xharas to get on her feet. Xharas gave Namine a quick hug said, "Thanks for helping me, Namine."

"There's no need to thank me, Xharas. That's what I'm here for."

She gave Namine a small smile. "Well, thanks anyways."She looked around the room and noticed that there are no doors or windows. "Um… how am I supposed to get back to my room?"

"Do you know how to make a portal yet?"

Xharas shook her head 'no'. Namine hanged her head and took a step back explained, "A quick way to teleport yourself, is to think about the place that you want to go. Depending on whether or not you have been there before will depend in the type of portal that will appear for you."

"Ok…I think I've got it."

Xharas closed her eyes and thought about her bedroom. Within seconds, her body was covered in darkness and appears next to her bed. Xharas did a little happy dance in excitement, _'YAY! I was able to teleport all by myself! YAY!' _She then suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor on her hands and knees with her body shaking though, '_What the hell is going on here?! Why can't I move?!'_

Unable to pick herself up off the floor, her weak body clasps onto the cold floor and passes out. Before she completely blacks out, she could hear someone with blue hair come closer to her and place a hand on her head.


	8. The Hidden Star

Saix shook his head as he leaned over Xharas. He wanted to let her know that he was going to be leaving to go on a long mission and that he wouldn't be there but, instead he found her on the floor of her room. Saix checked her pulse and noticed that it was very slow. '_What the hell happened to her?!'_

Picking her up off the floor with her in his arms, he laid her on her bed. After about two minutes of watching over her, her eyes began to blink. Xharas started to get up but fell back down onto her pillow dizzy, holding her head with both of her hands.

"W-what happened to me?"

Saix crossed his arms and looked down to her said, "I was hoping that you could explain that, Xharas."

She looked to the left of her to see Saix glaring at her thought, _'Why is he in my room, again?'_

Her gaze looked up to the blank ceiling and thought out loud, "Well…um…Namine showed me how to create a black portal, which was after Marluxia had me see Namine to look through my memories."

Saix's eyes narrowed at the mention of Marluxia's name. "Why did he have you see into your memories?"

Xharas shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Something about wanting to change the past or something…I really don't know."

Saix looked over to the door angrily. "I shall have to speak with him before I leave. Tampering with a Nobody's memoires could kill them or worse."

Xharas turned her head to him with a confused look on her face. "Really? Could looking into my memories be that bad?"

Saix nodded feeling annoyed at the Nobody's experimentation, "Yes. I would have thought that he learned his lesson when he tried doing that to Roxas. It placed the boy into a coma for over two weeks."

A shocked expression covered her face said, "Wow. I had no idea that looking into my memories could be that bad. So, um…why are you in my room, Saix?"

Saix nodded to her said, "The original reason why I came here was to say good-bye to you."

"Good-bye? Why?"

"I'm going to be gone for a while on a long mission and I wanted to make sure that you knew that I wasn't going to be here."

Xharas tried again to sit up and managed to sit up to look up at Saix. "Oh ok. So is that like, the same mission that Zexion is going on?"

He gave her a nodded. "Yes. Number VI will be coming with me along with Numbers IV and V. Has Zexion told you anything about the mission?"

Xharas shook her head at him. "Nope. Just that he was going to be gone for a while. Where are you guys going anyways?"

He raised an eyebrow at her."I'm surprised you, of all people haven't heard."

"Well, since I'm out of the loop. Do you mind telling me?"

"A new world was just found in the stars and we are being sent to check it out. According to Xemnas, it appeared about two weeks from your arrival here in the Organization."

"That's kinda cool. Well, good luck on your mission, Saix."

He gave her a small smile."Thanks Xharas. I will be back in about two weeks or so. It all depends on the condition of the world."

"Ok."

With that he teleported out of her bedroom. Xharas looked up to her ceiling and started thinking to herself, _'Wow. A new world. I wonder what it's like.'_

She soon fell asleep while thinking about the various possibilities that the new world might hold and that some day that she could visit it as well.

0O0

An old priest in white robes looked up into the starry sky with dismay. The other council members have been worried about the latest star activity and how the lengths of the days have been. The days had been shorter and the nights longer. This has never happened except for that _one_ time. Shaking his head at the terrible memory, he looked to his fellow men that were all in wooden chairs around a glass table. They all looked up to him for advice and counseling for what they should do at dark times; and today wasn't any different. One of the younger gentle men stood up for a moment to speak.

"Elder Demas, we should leave this world. This place was hidden due to the tie to the Sun Child's existence and if she has fallen, like the Mystics have predicted, our demise will come quicker than we think."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. It is very likely that Sarah was consumed by the darkness but…that does not mean that we should leave immediately. Atlantis has been our home for twenty nine centuries. There is no reason to panic at this moment."

"Why should we not panic? With all due respect sir, if she has fallen then we are her first target."

Demas shook his head. "If I know Marty at all, he would have at the very least kept her home world a secret to the girl. Making her think that she is a 'normal girl'. If she has no knowledge of us then how can she come here?"

The other consoles members talked among themselves then have the same gentle man speak up for them spoke, "That may be true but many of us feel unsafe here and we refuse to stay here."

Demas hated to have his people separated but at times like this, if you didn't pay attention to the crowds, you paid for it dearly at the end. "So be it then. Those of you who feel safer out of Atlantis, you may all retreat to the alternate world. For those of you who see nothing wrong may stay here. You are all dismissed."

With that, the other members left the massive meeting room, leaving Demas to his thoughts.

If only there was a way that he could prove to his people that there was nothing to fear. Stars changed all of the time but then again…a point was brought up that he had forgotten. How could he forget that they were hidden and tied to the power of the Sun Child? Such details were escaping his memory. _'This isn't good. Let us hope that the gods have mercy on us if we fall due to my failures.' _

0O0

Zexion, Saix, Lexaeus, and Vexen all teleport out side of a large temple that was made out of jade carvings that seemed to glow with the right amount of light shown on them. In front of them was a large double door that had brass handles. If they were to listen carefully, they could hear chanting coming from the other side of the door. Lexaeus looked over to Saix for a moment asked, "Should we knock or walk in, Saix?"

"Just open the door, V."

He gave him a nod and opened one of the two doors. The other three members walked behind Lexaeus after he opened the door. When they walk into the temple, they are greeted by the smell of lavender incense and a candle lit hall. To the side of the great hall, a few men in white robes talk amongst themselves. Zexion took note of the various statues made out of jade as well that are placed around the room. They all seem to have a wing span in one from or another and are of some sort of warrior that was symbolic for these people that were all female. Once they reach the middle of the room, they are stopped by a young man with short white hair.

"I am sorry but strangers are not allowed to move any further to our city until they have spoken with Elder Demas. He should be with you in a moment."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of bright light, Zexion blinking for a few moments, for he was the closest to him and he felt blinded by the bright light.

"Ugh. I wish that he would give us a warning or something." Zexion rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Quit complaining, Zexion. The sooner this mission is over with, the better."

Zexion glared at Vexen until a loud creaking noise dragged him out of his thought of wanting to kill Vexen. An elderly man walked down a flight of stairs while holding onto a blue staff for support. The old man looked at the four of them and sighed when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"So we have our first visitors. I apologize for the manor of Germy. We are not used to having people coming from other worlds."

Saix nodded. "That is understandable. We would have been the same in your situation."

The old man gave them a small smile. "I am known as Elder Demas but you may call me Demas. Who may you gentle men be?"

Saix steps forward a little bit and introduced themselves as Demas nodded as he learned their names asked "So, what can an old man like me do for you four?"

Vexen crossed his arms. "We want to know more about this world. It showed up in our stars about two weeks after our newest member, Xharas, came to join us. She was from Twilight Town. I believe that there is some sort of a connection between her and this world and we're not leaving until we know what it is."

Demas frowned at the mention of how long they were out in the open. "Two weeks, you say?"

He shook his head sadly murmured, "Then it is as I feared. The Sun Child has indeed fallen. Tell me, has she been able to channel her rage or summon anything lately?"

Zexion and Saix both nodded."I would know. She is a descent fighter but, her fighting style is a little too wild for carrying whips."Saix commented.

Zexion cleared his throat a little spoke, "I was able to identify a creature that she was capable to summon the other day. It was a demon general named Lausafire."

Demas's eyes went wide muttered "Gods have mercy on us." He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts while leaning on his staff.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at him asked, "Is there something wrong, Demas?"

His eyes opened up for a brief moment. "Does she know about this place? Is the Fallen Sun Child aware that Atlantis is her home world?"

"Well, I'd have to say no to both of those because she's never mentioned this place." Zexion said confidently.

Demas looked to the other three and they nodded, agreeing with Zexion. He let out a sigh of relief thought _'We are safe for the time being then.'_

Saix crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Demas noting his sigh of relief wondered what the man was hiding, "Is there something that we should be aware of?"

Demas took a good look at Saix and nodded. "Of course her brother would be worried. I shall tell you. Follow me."

Lexaeus and Vexen start to walk up the stairs as Zexion looked over to Saix in surprise exclaimed, "You're her brother?! I had no idea that you were related to Xharas."

Saix just shrugged. "I found out a couple of weeks ago, with the help of the Superior's research .It's hard enough for me to deal with the fact that I'm her brother but what makes it harder to deal with it is the fact that she has bested me in battle. A proud warrior does not forget a loss like that easily. Especially when the opponent that you were fighting has not had proper training."

"That is simply amazing, really. I would have never thought in a million years that you of all people, Saix, would have a sister."

Saix shook his head. "There's no need to get worked up about it. What is done is done. Come Zexion. We need to get going."

He gave Saix a nod and follows behind him to the meeting room, which already had Vexen and Lexaeus waiting for them with Demas.

Once they had taken their seats, Demas took a deep breath. "There is a lot that you must know about her. Question is where to begin?"

"Well, how about from the beginning?" Zexion suggested.

Demas nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. This may take a while."

Saix shook his head."That does not matter. We've been scheduled to be out for about two weeks. So please, take your time."

"Alright, it all started with the first Blood War that happened over fifteen centuries ago. Our people were fighting amongst each other with who owned what land. Now our land is not like anything that you may have ever heard of. It has healing powers and can grant a person eternal life if they were to eat anything grown from it. The only catch was that it worked for only the righteous and good willed spirits. Now, with all of this fighting between our people, the land slowly began to die and the ground was soaked in the blood of greedy men who lost the ability to love another. Since the earth sensed all of the greed from the people's hearts, there was no one that was worthy enough to use the land. Until that one sunny day that our gods had enough of our own bloodshed."

Zexion leaned into the table a bit as he paid close attention to what he said.

"They sent down a sliver winged angel to help us mend our wrongful ways. She appeared before us in the middle of a battle field from the rays of the sun. Thus why we called her the Sun child. For years, we were able to keep peace and slowly gain our lands back with the help of the Sun Child. However, she warned us that if any of her children that came after her were to go into the same darkness that we were so clung onto; our world would be the first to pay for her fallen grace. As you could imagine, we all feared what might happen to us if that was ever to happen. So, we hid ourselves through her power from all things dark. For many years, a new child would be born from one of the most righteous of our women and they would serve their time to protect us from anything from the darkness. But, that didn't last long because the past two Sun Children have fallen. "

Zexion crossed his arms thoughtfully. "This is rather interesting. So, what have you done ever since then?"

"Well, we found out that we were still able to hide through her power, even without her being here but it doesn't matter if she has fallen."

"Ah, I understand. It doesn't matter where the source is, just that it is one there to be used to protect you. How curious. Tell me, how where able to use her as a power source without her knowing of it?" Vexen asked.

Demas gave him a sad smile."We were able to use her power without her knowledge by using our Mystics to tap into her power. It wasn't easy at first but, we were able to use her power without her knowing but also without harming her either."

"So what will happen to her now, Demas?" Lexaeus asked calmly.

He sighed heavily. "That all depends on how high her anger is. If she gave into her rage and hatred, then I pray for us all. Her mind will be lost and she will not be able to define friend from foe. Anyone caught in her path will be killed or forced into painful torture and then slavery."

Saix nodded. "Is there a way that we could stop her, if we needed to?"

Demas nodded. "There is a way but it can only be done by someone who is close to her. Are any of you gentle men close to the girl?"

Saix, Lexaeus and Vexen all turned towards Zexion, who looked around the room at them. When he noticed that they are looking at him, he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Hn. Looks like that would be me."

Demas gave him a slight smile. "I must speak with you alone for a moment then. Will the rest of you please wait outside for a minute?"

Saix nodded and left with Vexen and Lexaeus. Once the door is closed, Demas leaned over the table and gave Zexion a serious look.

"Tell me, Zexion, how close are you two?"

"Um…like what?"

Demas shook his head with a smile. "Have you ever been intimate with Sarah?"

Zexion's face became a little red with blush fluttered, "You mean Xharas? No, we haven't done that yet. In fact, she's too scared to do that. I wasn't going to force anything on her that she didn't want. So, I'm going to wait until she is ready."

He nodded. "Xharas is a very lucky woman to have a gentle man, like you, looking after her."

Zexion blushed again and looked to the side nervously."Why do you ask me that, anyways?"

Demas looked into the table with a grave expression over his face and crossed his hands on the table. "How much to you care for her?"

Zexion didn't need to think about his response. It felt almost instinctive." I care for her a lot. If need be, I would give my life for her."

"That is all well and good to know but…will you break your oath to wait for Xharas to save her?"

Zexion crossed his arms to think for a moment. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the only way for you to be able to stop her is to transform into a male version of her and subdue her with intimacy. I have a charm that will allow you to transform into a male angle but it will only last for 24 hours."

Zexion's face became bright red. He knew what that meant but…was it worth it? He raised an eyebrow at him asked, "Are you sure that is the only way to stop her? I mean, she is a shy person, a _really_ shy person."

"Oh, I'm quite sure when her power has fully surfaced, she will be anything but shy. Her Angelic form will be fighting within herself with the darkness in her and will make her hormones over heat to the point that she would be screaming. That is the only way to stop her."

Demas leaned back to brace onto his staff as he saw the sad look in Zexion's eyes. He truly did care for her and would most likely give his life to save her, even though her soul was now forever damned in the darkness. Perhaps he could help her find her way back to the light, but that was a farfetched idea. No one had ever come out of the darkness and survived.

"Trust me, Zexion, I've spent over six decades searching a way that would be an alternative and the only thing I found was to cut off her head with a broad sword. I unfortunately, had to do that with our last Sun child. To make matters worse, it was my own daughter. She had found a way to leave this world and go into a world called the Radiant Garden. The moment I had gotten word that she left us and turned to the darkness, my heart sank. I was left to kill my last living blood relation, for she killed everyone else in my family and her lover out of rage." He shook his head sadly.

"If only I knew back then what I know now, I could have saved her. Regardless, if Xharas becomes uncontrollable through her rage and hatred, you must kill her if you will not do what must be done."

Zexion shook his head at the thought of losing Xharas and caused him to clinch his fist angrily. "There has to be another way, there just has to."

Demas took a deep breath and looked up into the open ceiling to the starry sky. "You are more than welcome to search our master library for whatever you need to but do not hope to find anything."

Zexion nodded. "Thanks. Where is it?"

"I will have Germy show you the way. I must show the rest of your friends out there the rest of the temple."

Demas stood up and walked to the door but stops mid way to look at Zexion. "If you cannot find another way to stop her within the two weeks that you are here, I must hand you the charm. Sometimes oaths must be broken to save those who do not belong in the crossfire of something that could have been avoided."

With that said, he left Zexion alone in the meeting room to think to himself as he waited for his escort to the library.


	9. Finding Another Way

Zexion sat at a glass table with a pile of books in front of him. It was the last day that he was going to be in the massive Atlantean library and he has spent countless hours trying to find another way that he could stop Xharas if her rage got the better of her. However, his search seemed to be in vain. There was nothing that he could find that would help him. He did however find out more information from the recorded history about this world and the various attempts of the darkness trying to seep its way here. Their world was very much protected by the power of this Sun Child that was born or reincarnated, about once every 50 years.

They all seemed to have the same features; short black hair, green eyes, pointed ears, deadly fighting skills and being female. After each passing of a Sun Child, they would be remembered by having a place in the Hall of Guardians with a statue. They would be honored by their heroic deeds when they were protecting the innocent from the everlasting darkness that would dare threaten their world.

The latest one that was recorded was named Selene. She was the daughter of the Elder Demas, who was now the last remaining member of a council of thirteen. They did not have a statue for her because she found a way to make a portal to other worlds and left Atlantis. When the council realized that she left the world, Demas personally went out of his way to get her back. However, by the time he had found her, she had fallen into the darkness. When she discovered that she was being followed, she quickly went back to her home world and killed every one that was close to her.

Fearing that she would kill anyone else in Atlantis, Demas thought that the only way to stop her was to kill her. Her last words that she spoke to Demas before he killed her were_; __**' I turned to the darkness because of you. That is why I had to kill all of those that had a tie with me. I refuse to be associated with the very thing that made me turn so dark and evil. This is your entire fault. Your hatred and greed to hide from the rest of the world has made you all bitter and cold. Your selfishness will be the death of you all. Heed my warning and come out of hiding. Refuse to listen to me and it will only bring more death to your people. My next heir has such a dark future. Pray that she will be able to have mercy on you when she learns about how you were forced to kill the very thing that was bound to protect you.' **_

With that said, he killed her with a broad sword. This was a terrible lost to these people but their hope was gained again when another child was born in one of the outside farm towns. Heeding her advise, the parents of the child left the world, despite the plead from the other members. The parents named the girl Sarah and moved to Radiant Garden but then moved again to Twilight Town, due to the ability of the Mystics being able to track them.

He also read that their was a rumor there was a male version of the Sun Child, who was her lost brother from another world, that danced in the glowing light of the moon, harnessing the lunar light to bring out his berserker rage. He was considered to be the dark side of her. Thinking about it now, it made sense on how Saix was her brother.

Yet, Zexion felt like he was at a lost. One way or another, he would have to do something that he didn't want to do but had no choice to. Looking into the book that was in front of him, he thought about what he was going to tell Saix. Since he was her brother he had, at the very least, the right to know what he had to do to Xharas if things got uncontrollable.

A light tap on his shoulders brought him out of his train of thought. Zexion looked to the side to see a Demas leaning over on his staff with a grim look on his face.

Letting out a deep sigh, he sat next to Zexion. "So, have you had any luck?"

Zexion closed the book in front of him and shook his head. "No. I haven't found anything that would help."

He nodded sadly. "I was afraid of that. Here, as promised, the charm that I said that I would give to you."

He pulls out a bronze charm that was in the form of a sun with eight rays coming from it and around a sliver chain. Zexion held the charm for a few seconds and then wrapped it around his neck. When the charm touched his skin, he felt an odd but familiar warm feeling in his chest. He placed a gloved hand over his chest and looked into the table confused. Demas just shook his head, noticing that Zexion was from the darkness as well.

"This charm has the power of the sun inside it. You can activate it by bending the charm in half. It should take a few seconds to work but once it does, you should feel the changes. Oh, there is one more thing I think I should mention to you. The only way that this charm will work is if she doesn't know about it. If Xharas knows about the charm, her minions will want to take it away from you and there will be no way of getting it back."

Zexion looked up to Demas and nodded. "I will be sure that I keep this safe until then."

He hides the charm under his cloak along with the chain, Demas patting Zexion's shoulder and stood up. "Good luck, Zexion. Gods know that you will most likely need it."

With that said, he left Zexion alone in the library. With a deep sigh, Zexion stood up and began putting the books away. Looking up at the bookshelf in front of him, he wondered what Xharas was doing for the past two weeks while he was out and if she was ok. Remembering what Saix told him about Marluxia wanting to look into her memories, he wondered if it had any side effects on her. Knowing Marluxia, he was most likely after something when he had Namine look into her memories and that usually wasn't a good sign.

After the last of the books were placed on their proper bookcase, he sat to the side on the main stairwell of the temple. Gazing up into the sky, he thought about everything he learned and how much of a failure he felt like for not being able to find an alternative. A voice sounded from behind him and he turned around.

"Zexion…"

Zexion turned to face Saix with his arms crossed. He stood up and looked down nervously.

"Hey Saix, I need to tell you something that involves Xharas."

Saix's eyes narrowed a little. "What is it about my sister that you need to tell me, Zexion?"

He took a deep breath and looked at Saix in the eyes._' Well, there's no way to sugar coat it. Might as well tell him now.'_

"Well, if Xharas ever became out of control with her rage, I have to um…"

Saix's eyebrow is raised a little in curiosity." You have to what, VI?"

Zexion swallows his breath and blushed a little. "I have to subdue her with sex. Demas told me that she will be anything but shy when she is in her rage but, I'm still concerned about hurting her. I haven't done that with her yet and I don't want her first time to be with someone intimately being under such bad terms."

Saix nodded with a sigh. "I understand where you are coming from. I am glad that you told me this news before we leave this world. Do what you must and don't do anything that you will regret in the future. When do you plan on telling her?"

Zexion crossed his arms thoughtfully. "That's the thing though, I can't tell her. If I do, then it won't work."

"That would prove to be a slight problem. Well, do what you can with her without hurting her."

Zexion nodded. "Yeah. I'll try but no promises."

A humming noise sounds outside and a glowing turquoise colored space ship flew over them. Zexion looked up at the sky confused.

"What the heck was that?"

Saix shook his head at how misinformed Zexion was. "Some of the villagers here felt unsafe in this world. So, they are leaving today. A few have stayed but good share of the people have left."

Zexion nodded. "I guess that we should get going ourselves, hun?"

"Yes. Once Lexaeus and Vexen are done with what they need to do in the lab here, we will be leaving. So don't wander off somewhere we can't find you."

Zexion smiled a little. "Sure thing, Saix. I'll just wait here."

"Good. I'll let you know when we are leaving."

"Alright Saix."

O0O

Xharas quickly sat up in her bed in a cold sweat and with a hot burning pain running down her back. Looking around her room quickly, she took a deep breath of relief as she realized that she was still alone. She rubbed her face with her hands as she shook her head thinking, '_Another one of those dreams. Why am I having these weird images in my mind? They're all new to me but they feel familiar somehow.'_

Getting up out of her bed, she slowly makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ever since that one night that she met with Namine to see into her memories, something in her mind was turned on and began to give her memories of someone's past life in her dreams. These memories were of a world that was covered in greenery and held an abundance of life everywhere.

She was watching the life of someone who she thought looked a lot like her but was wearing silver plated armor that was form fitting and had light blue feathered wings. There seemed to be some sort of warm loving feeling coming from this girl and Xharas loved that. It was the only time that she could feel anything other than darkness.

Every night, she would see this girl go around this world and destroy any Heartless that managed to find their way into the world with blue scimitars that had a purple flame at the base of each weapon. However, her latest dream seemed too real for her to handle.

_~~ It was a dream of this girl being devoured by the darkness and killing everyone that she knew. Xharas could feel the rage that this girl felt and somehow, she could understand why. She watched as the darkness took the better of her and worked against her better judgment. While she watched the bloody scene, she felt like she was being followed. Turning around, she saw a familiar elder man in white robes that she saw in her memory named Demas. However, something was different. He had a weapon with him, a broad sword with a black hilt. After turning around, she saw the fallen girl turn around as well with an evil grin on her face and drop her latest bloody victim on the ground. Flying up into the air above them, she gave him an evil laugh and crossed her arms with her scimitars dripping of fresh blood. "Hello, father. Are you next in line?"_

_He shook his head at her. "Selene, what have you done?"_

_Selene rolls her eyes. "What have I done? Tsk. I've done you all a favor. This world has enough people on it. So what are a few dead bodies wroth to the likes of you?"_

_Her father holds onto the sword tightly. "That was our family that you killed. Don't they mean anything to you? What of your love, Rasha, does he not mean anything to you either?"_

_Selene looked behind her to see the body of the one she used to call her lover. His short grayish blue hair was now stained with his blood and his deep blue eyes were as empty as a lashing whip from a winter's harsh breeze. She shook her head sadly and looked back to her father._

"_He was the first to get in my way. So he was the first to die. He means nothing to me now." _

_Her father grits his teeth. "You do realize that I must kill you now? You have allowed yourself to be consumed by darkness."_

_Selene uncrossed her arms and narrows her eyes at him angrily." I turned to the darkness because of you. That is why I had to kill all of those that had a tie with me. I refuse to be associated with the very thing that made me turn so dark and evil. This is your entire fault. Your hatred and greed to hide from the rest of the world has made you all bitter and cold. Your selfishness will be the death of you all. Heed my warning and come out of hiding. Refuse to listen to me and it will only bring more death to your people.* she shook her head sadly with her eyes closed* My next heir has such a dark future. Pray that she will be able to have mercy on you when she learns about how you were forced to kill the very thing that was bound to protect you."_

_With that said, her eyes bolt open blood red and she attacks Demas with a loud war cry. They fight for a few minutes, with Demas trying to avoid every hit that she throws at him. When she gave him her back for a second, he cuts off her wings, causing her to fall to the ground and screaming in pain. As Selene lay on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, Xharas fell to her knees in pain as well. Demas took one last look at his daughter and cuts her head off with one swipe of his sword with a bright light blinding Xharas when she woke up.~~_

As the water ran over her, she tried to get the images of all the bloodshed out of her head. She never wanted to cause such pain to anyone, ever. Oddly enough, her lover Rasha looked a lot like Zexion it gave her goose bumps thinking about it. Xharas winced as the hot water hit her back. Taking a glance down at the floor of the shower, she noticed that there was blood in the water coming from her. Rolling her eyes she quickly took her shower and gently wrapped the towel around her. Going over to the medicine cabinet, she took out a roll of bandages and carefully wrapped it around her.

Once she was dressed, she decided that she needed to do something to get her mind off of her dream. So, she sat on her bed and opened the book to the _100 Acre Woods_.

Walking around the forest inside the book made her feel at home. She smiled to herself as she passed by the old bridge. Her master piece was still standing up by the river side. A couple days ago, there was a rain storm and she wanted to make sure that Eeyore had somewhere to go during the storm. So, she built a small shack that he could live in, with the help of some of the other characters. Despite Eeyore's depressing taunts of them to not bother making it in the first place, he used the shack nonetheless.

Looking to the east, she noticed that it was late but not too late to visit Eeyore.

She knocked on the small wooden door twice and waited for an answer.

"Come on in."

Xharas smiled as she walked in to see Eeyore still in her black cloak. She shook her head at him. "Are you ever going to take that cloak off?"

Eeyore looked down for a moment sadly. "I don't want to take it off. It's rather warm."

Xharas giggled a little. "I know it is but you are gonna have to take that off so it can be washed."

He looked up to her and nodded. "Ok."

Xharas looked around and saw how empty his house looked but, if he was happy with it, that's all that matters.

"So Xharas, what brings you here today?" Eeyore asked sadly.

Xharas looked down to Eeyore with and arm on his table. "I just came here to get my mind off my dreams."

He nodded to her. "Bad dreams, again?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you need to hear it. I might scare you too and I don't want to do that to ya'."

Eeyore looked to the ground sadly again. "Oh…ok."

She smiled at him. "You know, I didn't come here to make you more depressed. Is there anything I could do that would make you cheer up, at all?"

Eeyore just shook his head. "No, there's nothing that you could do that could possibly cheer me up. I just like the sound of your voice. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside."

Xharas thought for a moment." I could sing for you. How about that?"

Eeyore shrugged his shoulders." You can if you want to. I'm not going to force you to do something that you don't want to do and would prevent you from having fun with out me."

Xharas rolled her eyes and started to clear her throat to sing. She had a song in mind and thought that it would work. She used to sing it with her friends back at home and could hopefully help both of them.

A/N: Ok, the song that she is singing is from Kelly Clarkson and is called _Ready)_

_Frozen._

_Forgetful again._

_The part where I lose my head._

_The scene where I'm suppose to speak but instead…_

_I sit and listen again._

_I'm stuck with these cards._

_I guess._

_Leaping from this cliff in my thoughts._

_I fly like the stones in my heart._

_Drowning in doubt for what reason._

_I sit so patiently._

_Drenched in what you want me to be._

_I can't escape._

_(Chorus)_

_I'm ready now._

_Oh, I'm ready now._

_Oh, I'm ready now._

_Come get me._

_Fearless_

_With cape in hand_

_Conquered what I need to mend._

_Little girls get so broken._

_But I sit so patiently._

_Drenched in what you want me to be._

_I can't seem to escape._

_(Chorus)_

_Though with golden roads and perfect love_

_Too much of your mouth is like too much sun_

_How I burn, how I burn._

_I was so patient waitin' my turn._

_I fly like stones._

_As I break every bone…_

_Come get me._

_(Chorus x2)_

After Xharas stopped singing, Eeyore clapping his paws together and smiled to her said, "You have a pretty singing voice, Xharas."

She blushed a little muttered, "Thanks Eeyore." Xharas looked outside for a minute and noticed that the sun is starting to set again.

She took a deep breath and starts to get a head ache. Rubbing her forehead with one hand, she slowly got up." Well, it's starting to get late. I'll leave you alone so you can get some sleep, Eeyore."

"Ok. Thanks for the visit."

She smiled at him. "No problem."

Xharas left his house and exited the book quickly. She found out that, because of the nature of the book, she couldn't use any of her powers inside but she could get headaches when ever a vision was trying to reach her.

So, she left the book and closed it softly. Once she placed the book back under her pillow, a bright flash of light passed through her mind.

_~It was with her and Zexion. They were on a bed and were very close together. He was on top of her and they were both without clothes. Zexion was kissing her slowly as she held onto his hands tightly. She could feel the love and the passion that they shared for each other. ~_

As the vision ended, Xharas began to blush and started to feel real warm all of a sudden. She held her hands to her cheeks _'Oh my. I actually do that with him? Well…'_

It was about two weeks since Zexion left with Saix, Vexen and Lexaeus to go to the new world. She missed him a lot. She felt kind of empty inside whenever he was gone and she wished that she could talk to him about her recent dreams.

'_Speaking of his mission, shouldn't he be back by now?'_

She got up off her bed and opened her door a little. Looking down the hallway, she saw Saix and Xigbar walking down the hallway talking.

"Hey Saix."

He stopped for a moment and nodded to her as Xigbar stops as well." Hello, Xharas. How are you?"

"Um…I've been better. How was your mission?"

Xigbar looked to Saix with a worried eye "It was…interesting. I need to report to the Superior but, I can tell you about it later."

She smiled. "Thanks. Um…do you know where Zexion is?"

He nodded with a faint smile on his face. "He is in the library at the moment. VI wanted to check something before retiring to his room. I would suggest that you go there now if you want to catch up with him."

"Thanks Saix. I'll see you later."

Saix gave her a nod and turned back around to talk with Xigbar. Xharas left her room and skips down the hallway to the library.

Today was the day, she thought, was the day that she would give herself to Zexion. He proved to hold himself to his word and she missed him so much. So, the only way that she thought that would make her feel happy was when she was with Zexion. Flashes of her vision from earlier come back to her mind and she blushed the more she thought about it. She wanted to feel that again but, wanted it to be real. She wanted to give herself to Zexion and no one else. It would seem wrong if it was anyone else other than him.

Once she entered the library, she hummed to herself as she headed to the back reading area. She started to hear voices in the back and knew that one of them was Zexion's but the other one she didn't know. Getting closer, she realized it was a female voice. Once she found them she froze in her steps.

O0O

Zexion took a deep breath as he walked into the library's reading area. Shaking his head as he noticed that there was a pile of books left on the table with a note on them.

~_Sorry for not putting the books away, man. Have to go to Castle Oblivion today and won't be back until next week. -Axel~_

Zexion knew full well that even if Axel did have time to put the books away, they would most likely be placed in the wrong bookcase and upside down. Zexion just took the pile of books and went to the nearest bookshelf. Once he had a few left in hand, he started to hear footsteps behind him that he learned were Larxene's. He rolls his eyes and sighed to himself looking up asked tiredly, "What do you want, Larxene?"

The Savage Nymph crossed her arms and grinned. "Awww. Is that any way to treat someone that's missed you, Zexy?"

Zexion turned around to see her right behind him. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why would you miss me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I miss you telling off Luxord."

Zexion rolled his eyes and turned back around." I don't have time for him or you for that matter. Just go away."

Larxene gave him a playful pout. "Awww. Is someone stressed out from their long mission and needs a nap?"

Zexion placed the last books away and crossed his arms and glared at her. "Larxene, I'm really tired right now and I have no patients for you or your mind games."

She quickly pinned him by his shoulders and looked down to him with a playful smirk on her face. "What makes you think that I'm playing any games, Zexion?"

Zexion grits his teeth and glared at her angrily. "Get off of me, now."

She smiled at him. "Or you'll do what, throw a book at me?*she shook her head sadly with a smile*, "you'll have to think of something better than that, Zexy."

He managed to push her off of him and pin her arms to either side of her as they fall to the floor with him on top of her. He gave her a evil grin.

"How about that Larxene?"

Footsteps to the left of him stop dead in their tracks. Larxene smiled as she turned to see who it is.

"I think it was a pretty good move, Zexy. Don't you think so, Xharas?"

Zexion quickly turned to see Xharas with her face bright red. She quickly looked to the side shyly. "Um…I'm sorry for walking in on you guys. I guess I'll just…just um…go."

She quickly ran out of the library with tears in her eyes but not making any sound as she left.

Zexion got up to catch up with her. "Xharas! Wait!"

Before he is completely off of Larxene, she dragged him back onto her." Where are you going in a hurry?"

Zexion gave her a death glare. "Let go of me, now."

"Oh, do you really want to do that, baby? I can tell that you're tense and I know that your little Xharas isn't willing to give you the one thing that you need. I know that you want me."

Her hands slowly travelled down his chest but he stopped her at his waist. "I'll be with her when she's ready and if you come between us again, I'll personally kill you. Now get off of me, now."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Larxene let go of him and looked up with a grin on her face. "Fine, have it your way. Besides, that should have given Luxord, more than enough time to patch up your little fragile girlfriend."

Zexion quickly ran out of the library, looking for Xharas. Hoping that he isn't too late to catch Xharas before Luxord catches her.

O0O

Xharas runs out of the library with tears in her eyes. Shaking her head sadly, she tried to get the image of Zexion on top of Larxene. _'Am I really that bad? I…I guess that's what I get for waiting. I guess Zexion doesn't really love me back. So much for my vision'_

She closed her eyes for a moment to get the tears out of her eyes but bumped into someone. Opening her eyes she saw guy with short blonde hair and with a slight smile.

"Hello, darlin'. Why are you crying?"

She shook her head at him and tried to reply calmly. "Don't worry about it. I-I'll be fine."

He pulled her arms to him as she tried to walk away from him. "Oh, I think there is something wrong. You can tell me, Xharas babe."

She shook her head at him. "No, I just need to get to my room and think to myself. I don't think you can help me, really. So, could you please let go of me Luxord?"

He pinned her to the wall with their chest close. "Are you sure there isn't _anything _that I could do that would make you feel better?"

Xharas's body began to shake and she started to feel nervous. "Um…N-no. J-just let go of me."

Luxord smiled at her. "Are you nervous to be with me, Xharas?"

She quickly nodded her head. His smile got wider. "That's good. It means that you are willing to try. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt…much."

Xharas quickly closed her eyes and tried to think for a moment."S…Sa…"

Luxord shook his head at her. "No one is here to hear you, darlin'. It's just you and me." He started to kiss the base of her neck and slowly moved up.

She begins to panic more and called out her brother."SAIX!"

He shook his head at her again. "I told you that it's only you and me, darlin'."

Luxord suddenly felt two Berserker weapons at either side of him and a claymore aimed at his neck. A protective male voice sounds from behind him voice cold as he spoke, "You were saying something about her being alone, Luxord?"


	10. The Blood on the Sheets

Saix narrowed his eyes at Luxord with his claymore aimed at the back of Luxord's head.

"Take you're greedy hands off of my sister, now."

The Gambler of Fate gritted his teeth and let go of Xharas but still stood with himself very close to her. The Berserker Nobodies moved away from him with two large steps to the side.

Luxord looked into Xharas's terrified eyes angrily and shook his head at her. "Why did you have to call him babe? We were just getting started."

Xharas looked to the side with her body trembling. She swallowed her breath and held back tears as she forced herself to tell half a lie muttered, "I…I'm…not…ready…to be with anyone. Please…don't touch me."

Luxord crossed his arms at her. "Aw come on! It's not that bad. You won't know until you try, babe."

Luxord was thrown across the hall with a hit taken from left side of him by Saix's claymore. Saix stood in front of him with his weapon aimed at him again hissing, "How dare you talk to Xharas in that matter in my presents. That was very unwise of you, Luxord."

Saix looked over to Xharas and saw her crouched over her knees shaking. He shook his head and looked back down to Luxord threatened harshly, "If I ever catch you near my sister again, you will wish that the Heartless would have ended your life completely than me doing it for you. Now get lost before I change my mind and end your existence now."

Luxord glared up at Saix from the floor but then disappeared in a black portal. Saix took a deep breath and nodded to the Bezerker Nobodies to be dismissed. He looked back to where Xharas was and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Shaking his head sadly, knowing that she would have teleported to her room in fear. He looked up to see Zexion running around the corner of the hall. Saix gave him a quick nodded, letting him know it was ok for him to follow but stay hidden until he was finished talking with his sister and teleported into Xharas's bedroom.

He finds Xharas curled up at the head of her bed with her head buried in a pillow that was close to her chest and sobbing quietly to herself with her eyes closed. Saix walked up to her and sat on her bed next to Xharas placing a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her. She knew that he was in her room but she didn't care right now. Nothing seemed to matter to her at the moment. Xharas looked up from her pillow to wipe her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um…hi Saix. Sorry for bothering you earlier by calling you. I know that you have more important things to do with your time than to help me out but…" she closed her eyes for a brief moment as a few silent tears fall down her pale tear stained face "…I don't know what would have happened to me if I stayed with Luxord."

Saix shook his head at her said, "No, that's ok. I gave you my word that I protect you with my life and I will honor that. There is no need for you to apologize, Xharas."

She gave him a slight nod and took another shaky deep breath. She looked around her room for something but only looked back down to her pillow and holds onto it tighter. Saix noticed that she had something on her mind and decided to pry information from her.

"Xharas, is there something on your mind that you want to talk about? Your mind seems to be distracted."

She looked up to him with sad eyes." Well…I was going to the library to see Zexion to tell him about a vision I had earlier but he was busy with…um… a girl with platinum blonde hair. I guess that I wasn't good enough for him.*she looked down to herself sadly* I can't seem to blame him. Who would want a small weak fragile girl like me? Zexion obviously doesn't."

She buries her head between her arms over her pillow.

Saix just crossed his arms and looked down to her. He knew that the only girl that would want to mess with Zexion's head would be Larxene. According to what he found out from Marluxia before he left for his mission, him and Larxene were betting on who Xharas would place her trust with. Saix warned Marluxia to not mess with her memories. He wanted to force her that she was to blame for everything dark in her life and why her parents were gone. If he was to use her memories against her, Marluxia would be able to convince her to do anything and get to understand how she worked so it would be easier to fight her. Saix warned Marluxia with exile and hopefully that would be more than enough of a threat to keep him away from Xharas. However, he had no idea what Larxene was planning. Saix had no idea that Larxene would sink so low as to go between Xharas and Zexion with Luxord.

In reality, Saix knew how much Zexion actually cared for her. He cared so much that during their mission to Atlantis, Zexion refused to get any sleep. He was so hung over on finding another way to help Xharas. Saix asked him once, _'What was the point?_' and the only thing that Zexion could say was, _'If she is completely taken over by the darkness, she will kill everything that resides in the light. Then she will come after us ending all that we know. I have to find another way to stop her.'_

Saix asked him what was so bad about the original way but Zexion refused to tell him what is was until before they left the world. He shook his head at how much his sister degraded herself. _'If only she knew how much Zexion truly cared for you, my dearest sister.' _However, the part that she did say about her visions got his attention.

"Xharas, what happened in your vision?"

She looked up to him shyly and then looked to the side with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Um…I mean no offense but kinda don't feel comfortable telling you about it, Saix."

He raised an eyebrow at her with a slight grin. "Is it really that personal? You can't tell me anything about it?"

She rubs the back of her head nervously. "Well…that's one of the reasons why I wanted to see Zexion. It…um…had us in it and we were together…very close together."

Saix smiled at her understanding that her vision was of when Zexion and her are together for the first time intimately "I think I can pretty much gather what you had a vision of and I hope that it isn't too late for it."

She looked up to him confused asked, "Too late? For what?"

He just shook his head at her. "I'm not quite sure if you've been told but, during the mission that we were on…Zexion didn't sleep at all."

"Really? Why not? If he doesn't get sleep for about two weeks he might get sick or something." Wondering what could have caused him to be that concerned since nothing seemed to faze him that seriously and concern for his health as Saix shrugged, "That's what I told him but, he refused to get any sleep because he cared for you."

Xharas pulls her knees close to her tightly. "He cares for me?"

"Yes, Xharas. Zexion cares for you. So, if you can…forgive him for whatever he did with Larxene or at the very least, hear him out on what he has to say about it. She was most likely there to mess with your head and to be placed with that dog, Luxord. I believe that Zexion is the only male member of the Organization that I think is right for you, Xharas. Any other member is either too weak or won't treat you with the respect that you deserve, save the Superior. He's an ok guy but too old for you, personally."

Xharas giggled a little while wiping off a few tears. "Ok Saix. I'll try to think about it but you are kinda right about the Superior. He does seem a bit too old for me and little creepy."

He patted her knees as he saw her bright smile again. "I have to get going now but I'll check up on you tomorrow afternoon, ok Xharas?"

She gave him a slight nod. "Thanks Saix." Xharas dropped her knees and reached over to give Saix a light hug. He feels surprised by the affection but slowly placed his arms around her. Xharas winces as she felt Saix touch her back. She pulled back looking up in pain and then down to Saix, who now had a confused look on his face.

"In my last dream I had, something weird happened and then I woke up with this pain in my back. I ended up patching up my back but I still feel this burning pain."

Saix nodded with his arms crossed. "I don't like the sound of this, Xharas. You should be more careful about these dreams that you have. I don't want to find out that you died because of a dream you had. Then we'd have to find someone to clean up the mess of your dead body."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Wow. Thanks for the support there, Saix"

He got up and patted her on her head with a smile on his face. "You're welcome, Xharas."

As he made his way to the door, Xharas threw a pillow at him but he ducked it. He just shook his head and placed it back on her bed. Xharas watched him leave her room and then pouted on her bed for a few minutes.

O0O

Saix shook his head with his eyes close as he closed the door to Xharas's bedroom behind him. Looking to the left of him, he saw that Zexion was there with his arms crossed; eyes closed and were against the wall to her bedroom. Saix walked up to Zexion and shook his head at him said, "You have a lot of work to do with her, Zexion."

Zexion opened his eyes for a minute and nodded. "So I've heard. I take it that you took care of Luxord?"

Saix gritted his teeth and looked to the side angrily." The fool tried to rape my sister and even worse, he tried convincing her that is was something that she wanted." he shook his head "Xharas doesn't need that kind of pressure right now. It could have triggered her hatred and then things would hit the fan. I made sure that I was very clear with him about how he treated her and what would happen to him if he touched Xharas again. "

Zexion looked towards Xharas's door for a moment and then to Saix asked "Should I talk to her now or later?"

Saix crossed his arms and smiled to him replying, "That's completely up to you, VI. She does want to talk to you and it seems rather…important that you listen to her. She'll only tell you."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Is it that bad?"

"To her, it is. The only thing that she was able to tell me was that you two were extremely close to each other. I have my own ideas about what it was but, I really don't need the visual in my head. I have enough weird crap going on in there and I don't need to see you and my sister having sex in my head." he quickly shook his head "Yeah…I definitely _don't_ need that."

Zexion blushed a little and looked to the floor nervously. "Yeah, that would be kinda weird. I'll go see her now."

"Alright but you might want to place that charm in your pocket. She might notice it."

Zexion looked down to see the sun charm under his cloak and nodded, took it off and placed it in his right pocket. Turning around to Saix, he found him gone already. Zexion took a deep breath and then walked by Xharas's door._' Here goes nothing.'_

Zexion knocks twice as he waits for her to answer.

"_Um…who is it?"_

"It's Zexion. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

He waits for a minute for a response then the door opened about half way with Xharas looking at him shyly.

"You can come in, Zexion. I need to talk to you as well." She steps to the side to let him in.

After he walked into her room, she slowly closed the door behind him and sat on her bed with her legs crossed. She patted the end of her bed, inviting him to sit down on the bed with her. Zexion cleared his throat a little. "So, did you want to go first or did you want me to?"

"You can go first, Zexion."

He nodded to her and rubs the back if his head nervously." I wanted to let you know that I'm not with Larxene, she was bugging me to no end when I putting books away that Axel left on a table. So, I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that, I really don't like that bitch."

Xharas nodded in agreement and tapped her hands on her knees." Was there anything else that you wanted to tell me?"

"No, that's pretty much it. So, what did you have to tell me?"

Xharas looked to her door and thought for a moment, debating with something in her mind. She got up and stood in front of Zexion nervously muttered, "Um…can I show you something that's been bothering me?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. What is it?"

"This morning, I had a really odd dream and I woke up with a burning pain in my back. Then, when I took a shower this morning and there was blood in the water. So, I was wondering if you could check to see if there's anything back there."

Zexion nodded. Xharas let out a deep breath and then turned her back to Zexion; she unzips her cloak and tossed it to the side with her sweater. Zexion noticed her attempt to place bandages around her but couldn't fully reach to the top or the bottom half of her back.

"Do you see anything back there, Zexion?"

He shook his head at her." I know you might not be comfortable with this but, you will need to remove the bandages if I am to check."

Xharas blushed a little bit and nodded asked "Do you mind helping me taking them off?"

"Nah, I don't mind. I'll try not to touch you too much."

He got up and places one hand on her waist and the other on the start of the bandages. Zexion slowly unwrapped them while trying to avoid touching her breast. He noticed that she had her eyes closed once he was about half way of taking them off.

"I'm sorry if this feels weird for you, Xharas."

She shook her head." Don't worry about it, Zexion. I'm not afraid of you looking at me anymore."

Zexion smiled to himself. "I guess I missed you growing comfortable with yourself while I was gone."

Xharas blushed and placed her hands on her warm cheeks murmured, "Yeah…I guess so. I've stayed in my room the whole time."

Zexion arches an eyebrow at her. "Why did you stay in your room for two weeks?"

She shrugged her shoulders said, "No one was here. So, I decided to stay in my room. It's not like there was anyone here to notice me missing."

Zexion shook his head at her with a faint smile." You've been hanging out with Eeyore a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

Zexion smiled at her." You're starting to sound like him."

Xharas dropped her hands and crossed her arms. She thought about it for a few seconds and then starts to giggle admitted, "I guess so. I think Eeyore is starting to rub off on me."

Xharas uncrossed her arms so Zexion could finish taking the bandages off. Once Zexion is finished unwrapping the bandages and tosses them to the side, he noticed that there are two deep cuts either on her shoulder blades that curve downwards. Zexion took a step back and took a good look at her bare back.

"Xharas, what did you say that you have a dream of?"

Xharas crossed one arm over her bare chest and has the other play with the chain of her darkness charm as she thought about the dream.

"It was of some blue winged girl that looked a lot like me and some old guy in white robes. I found out that the girl was named Selene and the old guy was her father. His name was Demas. There was a lot of blood and hatred that I felt surrounding me. Somehow, I understood the cause of the anger but I can't remember why. Before I woke up though, Selene and her father fought. They fought for what seemed like a few minutes until Selene had given him her back to him for a brief second."

Xharas closed her eyes for a second as she can still see the image of Demas cutting off her wings and how much pain she felt. Zexion moved closer to her.

"Then what happened, Xharas?"

Xharas took a deep breath. "He cut off Selene's wings. Then he killed her. Demas killed his own daughter." she shook her head "I know now that all that hatred and darkness was coming from Selene. She resented all those people because they took advantage of her power for their selfish reasons. It's really sad, when you think about it. The people that she was bound to protect forced her into insanity."

Zexion thought for a moment. "Do you know what she was, Xharas?"

She shook her head. "No…but she looked a lot like me and she had a lover named Rasha. It's kinda creepy but, he looked a lot like you."

Zexion nodded. "Xharas, you may not know this but, that was the last Sun Child. You saw her memories. I can understand why you saw what happened during her life time but, the reason why you get pain from your dreams is beyond me."

She nodded. "I guess that makes sense now."

Zexion noticed Xharas with her arms around her and wondered why she hadn't put her cloak back on. He went to go and place it back over her shoulders but her hands stopped him.

He looked down to her with a raised eyebrow. "Xharas, aren't you cold?"

She gave him a nod and looked up for a second. "Zexion, there's something else I need to tell you. I had a vision. We were close together and…we had no clothes on either." she smiled to herself. "I felt, for the first time since I became this shell of darkness, the strong warmth of love for another."

Xharas turned around to face Zexion and pulled her cloak off her shoulders. Zexion arched an eyebrow at her said, "Xharas?"

She places her arms over his shoulders and looked up into his deep blue eyes whispered, "I want to feel that again, Zexion. In a vision, it only lasts for a few seconds and feels fake but…" she closed her eyes as she let out a deep nervous sigh "…but if I'm with you in reality, it could last longer and feel real."

Zexion placed his hands around her waist and looked down to her with concern. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Xharas?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't feel right if I was with anyone else."

Zexion pulled her closer to him with her bare chest on top of him whispered, "I will be sure that I am gentle with you."

Xharas closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss, Zexion taking a few steps back onto her bed with her on top of him. She placed her legs at either side of him and broke apart from the kiss. Xharas pushing him backwards and unzipped his cloak with a slight smile as Zexion watched her pull his cloak off of him and smooth out the plains of his chest with her bare hands. He shivered at the sensations her small hands brought him trying to hold control as she moved them down to the hem of his pants then look up at him with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Xharas?" he asked seeing her nervous expression as she asked him worriedly remembering the conversations she had earlier, "Are you sure you have enough energy for this, Zexion? Saix told me that you haven't slept for the two weeks that you were gone because of me. Now that you are back, I don't want to prevent you from getting sleep."

Zexion sighed and sat up, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't worry about my health, Xharas. I'll be fine. This isn't the first time that I've gone through a long period of time with no sleep. As long as I'm here with you, I'll be fine."

He kissed her forehead and laid back down. Xharas smiled at him and nodded moving to unfastening his pants and unzipping them, to pull them down. Once she pulled off his pants, she took off her shoes and his. Xharas then looked up to see Zexion's member close to her entrance that was still closed off by her remaining clothes. She gave Zexion an evil smirk and began to stroke his hard member slowly enjoying the noises that he produced from her ministrations.

Zexion closed his eyes and let out a low moan once she moved her hands up his shaft it burning him from the inside out groaning as he saw Xharas smiling to herself as she asked, "Did you like that, Zexion?"

He gave her a slight nod unable to focus that greatly. Her grin got bigger and she stopped her movements moving backwards as she said, "That's nice to know but it's your turn."

Zexion sat up surprised. "What?"

Xharas wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them over so that Zexion was atop where he glared down to her, "You little minx. You'll pay for that."

She gave him an innocent smile asked teasingly, "Did I tease you, Zexion?"

Groaning he murmured, "Yeah, you did."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. You'll live."

He glared at her and then pulled down her pants that took her silky undergarments with them looked down to her, he smiled. With her perfectly curved shape somewhat flat stomach and well rounded breast, she looked incurably sexy to him. He moved above her and kissed her forehead murmured to her, "You look more beautiful than I originally thought you were without all of those clothes. You look like an angel."

She looked to the side shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for the complement, Zexion, but I'm not really that pretty."

He shook his head at her words arguing, "Yes, you are and stop denying it."

She smiled and shook her head. "Besides, you're better looking than I am."

He gave her a smirk. "Well…I wasn't going there but if you insist."

She rolls her eyes pulled him into another kiss. Zexion teasing her by tracing her lower lip with his tongue and felt her open her mouth up a bit. He entered her mouth and her tongue played with his. Xharas started to get a sharp burning feeling between her legs remembered the various talks that she had with her mom about having sex and what to do when you get certain feelings. So, she took Zexion's hands and moved them down between her legs.

Zexion broke away from her and looked down at her curiously, "Xharas?" as she breathed heavily, "I have this burning feeling inside of me and I need you to stop it. Take me, Zexion. I need to feel you inside of me, now. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

He knew what she wanted. He wasn't that big but since it was their first time together, it would still hurt her. There was only one way that he knew about that could help.

He spreads her legs out a bit more and had one hand around her waist said, "I don't want to hurt you. I need to stretch out your opening."

Xharas grabbed onto her sheets tightly and nodded to him in acquiescence, "Go ahead, Zexion. I'm ready."

She closed her eyes and bites her lower lip as she got ready to for Zexion to invade her as he took two fingers and slowly placed himself inside her, causing her to wince slightly at the pain she felt. Zexion started to move in and out of her at a slow place giving her time to adjust to his fingers. Xharas could feel the heat between her legs move up her spine and into her chest, her breathing became irregular and starting to get a blurry vision breathed heavily, "Zex…ion…"

He smiled knowing that she was close to her orgasm." Just let it out, Xharas."

Xharas looked up into the blank ceiling and gripped onto the sheets with a tighter hold. The heat took hold of her making her want to scream and did "Zex…Zex..ion…ZEXION!"

She arches her back into him and released her orgasm onto his hand. Zexion pulls out of her and licks it clean off his fingers with a smile. He loved the taste of her milky-white honey moving over her and kissed the base of her neck. Moving his hand up her arms he whispered into her ears. "You taste better than you would think, my angel."

She looked to the side shyly and smiled. Zexion kissed her between her breasts and breathed in her divine scent, looked up to her and smiled back.

"Are you ready to continue, Xharas?"

She gave him a nod and opened her legs more for him said, "I'm ready for you, Zexion. I want to feel you inside of me."

He gave her a nod and let her hands find his, their fingers twining together as he said, "Hold onto me as tightly as you need to, Xharas."

Zexion pushed himself into her with a few slow thrusts until he hit her inner walls, breaking her invisible barrier. Xharas squeezed their hands tightly as she felt his length move inside her, a few tears fell down her cheeks as the pain moved up her legs.

Zexion kissed her tentatively to help suppress the pain that she was feeling. She hummed inside of his mouth as she tasted herself still on Zexion's tongue. Xharas arching into Zexion and wrapping her legs around him. They both closed their eyes as they felt their passion take over them. They both felt a wave of warm familiar emotions and a déjà vu feeling as Zexion picked up the pace. Xharas let out a deep moan with every quickened thrust and held onto him tighter. Zexion breaking away from the kiss for a moment, breathing heavily let out a slight moan as he felt Xharas arching her soft breast into him and her inner walls pulling him closer into her. He let the wave of passion take over him, letting out a slight moan of her name as he came into her, spilling into her moaning aloud, "Xh…ara…XHARAS!"

Xharas dropped her legs as Zexion hovered over her as they both breathed heavily. She wrapped her arms over his neck and smiled lazily said, "You know what, that was amazing but for some odd reason, I have no energy left in me. I will say this though; you are one sexy lover, Zexion. Thank you for being my first."

He smiled back at her replied, "I told you it would be fun for both of us. Aren't you glad that we did this?"

She gave him a nod and played with some of the hair that was falling in front of his eyes. "Yeah but…I'm also glad that I waited a while. It did seem too early back then."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Zexion rolls over and laid down behind her, still holding onto her possessively, kissed the back of her neck softly whispered, "Get some rest, Xharas."

She smiled and moved into Zexion's embrace as she wrapped the blanket over them, sighing to herself with a slight smile while laying there as she felt Zexion's hard member still inside of her knowing that Zexion would be asleep soon, crossed her arms over herself and fell asleep as well feeling completely spent.

Once they were both sound asleep, a light blue transparent spirit appeared next to Zexion's side of the bed. She appears in the form of a female warrior with blue feathered wings and short black hair. On either side of her hips, there was a scimitar inside of a black leather sash.

She smiled as she saw how close Zexion is to Xharas and the back view she had of him. Shaking her head, she moved over to Zexion and has a hand ghost over his head with a sad smile.

_**~"It is time that you remember who you truly are, my dearest Rasha. Forgive the misguidance of my past darkened path and help me to show them our wrongs so that we may be rejoined as one whole. Their love from the darkness may yet be our way to meet each other again. If we could not be strong in the light, then let us pray that the darkness has a spark of hope for our love."~**_

She looked over to Xharas and shook her head when she saw the deep cuts in her back.

_**~" We must show them our past before they end up like us. The next generation must be taught what they have forgotten. They already show signs of our past lives and how they affected us. These two do not deserve to suffer our down falls when we can help prevent any further harm."~**_

Next to Xharas, another light blue spirit appeared but he had grayish blue hair with a long lock of hair over the right side of his face and wearing a white robe. His robes having three zippers across the chest and a sliver belt over his waist that had a white book attached to it. The title of the book was branded in pure sliver and reads _'The Book of Life and Death'._

The spirit crossed his arms and smiled as he saw Xharas and Zexion close together sleeping. He nodded and looked up to his past lover with determination in his eyes.

_**~"Yes, Lady Selene…I agree. They don't need to end up like we did. I will show her how important our love was before everything went dark."~**_

Selene nodded_**. ~"I will show him what must be done with her if things turn for the worse. *she shook her head* He was most likely misinformed by that foolish old man who calls himself my father. Demas never truly had respect for those of us who came from another plane of existence or understood that we were born from the Tree of Life. If what the Great Mother said was true then they are going to need all of the help that they can get."~**_

Rasha nodded. ___"__**Are you having him meet the other thirteen?"~**_

Selene shook her head_**. ~" No, but if he doesn't believe me…I will have no choice but have him meet the other thirteen Children and the Great Mother. If anyone can convince him, it can be her."~**_

With one last look at each other, both Selene and Rasha placed a hand over Zexion and Xharas' heads and entered their minds as they sleep.


	11. The Foreseen Dream

~~ Zexion walked down a narrow dirt path. He felt like there is some sort of tension in the air. Something or someone is watching him and he can feel it. He closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate on the scent smiled to himself.

"Hello, Xharas. I had no idea that you could be in my dreams as well."

Femine laughter sounds above him. He opened his eyes and saw a female figure with blue feathered wings flying above him. She was wearing a form fitting amour and has two scimitars' latched onto a leather belt. She smiled down to him and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not your lover, Xharas. My name is Selene, The Fourteenth Sun Child and the first to be among the Fallen."

Zexion crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Why do you have the same scent as Xharas?"

Selene shook her head again. "Silly boy, do you not know?"

Zexion gave her a confused look. "Do I not know what?"

Selene took a deep breath and crossed her arms." I was reborn as her but only a small part of me is still with next Child is given a little piece of each of us from every generation of protectors of the Light. Sooner or later, she will have the memories of all the ones that came before me. We are a rare type of fighters born from the Tree of Life that only appear among those who need help to find the light."

Zexion nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Is that why there is only one born every 50 years?"

Selene smiled."There you go. I knew that you had it in you." she got an evil grin "I can already see some of Rasha inside of your eyes, Zexion."

He looked at her confused again voiced, "Rasha? Wasn't he you're past lover, the one that you killed?"

Selene looked to the ground with a sad look in her eyes said, "Yes. Rasha was my dearest love and I killed him but not for the reason that you think."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "So what was the reason why you killed him, Selene?"

She let out a deep sigh and placed her hands at either side of her."I will show you why I killed my love. To those on the outside looking in, it may seem like murder. For those who take the time to step inside and walk the path of our past, they will see that it was out of mercy."

Selene closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything became bright and Zexion is blinded by a white light for a few seconds.

_Looking around where he was, he saw a grassy field that had Selene and Rasha sitting next to each other talking. Zexion moved in closer to hear what they were saying with Selene still behind him._

_Selene shook her head angrily arguing, "No, Rasha! I refuse to stay here any longer. My visions are never wrong and I will take any chance to leave Atlantis. Demas cannot force me to stay here against my will. I have seen how they are using my power for their greed. I feel drained more and more every day. I am lucky enough if I can fly above five feet from the ground! I want to touch the sky again not to stay in this cursed city! "_

_Rasha sighed deeply and looked up into the cloudless sky. "If you do leave, Lady Selene…then there is something that you must know."_

_Selene crossed her arms."What is it?"_

_Rasha went through one of his pockets and handed her a note. "I was sworn to never tell you about this but; I feel that you have the right to know. This is a document that was written in secret. I didn't know about it until the meeting yesterday. I refused to join this but they are still asking me, since I am close to you and the sixth ranking Council member."_

_Selene quickly took the note out of his hands and read it out loud._

_**"'**__**By the decree of the Ruling Council of Atlantis, the Fourteenth Sun Child is to be chained by her limbs on top of Mount Everlast while she still in the light. Once this deed is done, her power will then be completely extracted from her and placed within all of the people of our fair city. With the Sun Child chained, all worlds will be invisible to our existence and the darkness will cease to find its way to come here. All who oppose this decree shall be burned at the stake and be named traitors.**_

_**The capture of The Sun Child will take place on the night of the blue moon this month. This will prove to be a difficult task but a rewarding task at that. All who wish to partake in this task must seek out the Ruling Council by the thirteenth.**_

_**Elder Demas '"**_

_Selene gritted her teeth and looked up to Rasha angrily."That greedy bastard wants to take my power away from me?! Tsk. OVER MY DEAD BODY!"_

_Rasha quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him."Don't say that, Lady Selene! I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."_

_She rolled her eyes."That doesn't matter. I'm already dead to that man who calls himself my father. I can't believe that they are doing this! 'Fair city' Pht. My ass! "_

_Rasha sighed deeply. "I won't stop you from leaving because I know that you are far safer anywhere else than here. Just do me one favor…"_

_He took out his white book and placed their hands on it together. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. Whenever he did something like this, it meant that it was important to him._

_She held onto him tightly. "What is it, Rasha?"_

_He closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed deeply. "I overheard last night from one of the Mystics that, if I don't join them to catch you…they will wipe my memory and take control of me. If I am not myself when you return…kill me."_

_Selene's eyes narrow."They want to control you?!" she stood up quickly and pulled out her scimitars' with a twirl "Ok, that's it. I've had it!"_

_Rasha quickly stood up with her and pulled her towards him."Lady Selene no! Don't do it. It will only attract unneeded attention."_

_She looked towards the city and shook her head."I don't want to kill you, Rasha. I can't force myself to do it."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist."It will be easy for you to do, Lady Selene. I will already be gone in my mind. I cannot stop you."_

_She closed her eyes with tears."I won't be able to stand the look in your eyes as you die. Your image will haunt my mind."_

_Rasha got a small smile. "Then fight with your eyes closed."_

_Selene turned around and arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding me? Fighting with my eyes closed? I don't think I can. How will I know where I'm going?"_

_He shook his head at her. "Just think about it, alright. If I am not myself, you will have to kill me."_

_She let out a deep sigh."If I must…I promise to send your restless soul to the Underworld."_

_Bright light sparks around them and Rasha cursed under his breath. He quickly kisses her right cheek softly._

_"Thank you, Lady Selene. Now, leave…before they find you. I can hold them off for a few hours but that is all. After that, you are going to be on your own."_

_She gave him a nod and turned around to face him. Selene kisses his lips with one last kiss with tears in her eyes. "Good bye, my love."_

_With that, she created a blue portal above her and flew through it._

Zexion watches a few men in gray and purple robes appear around Rasha and Elder Demas as a few years younger but still looking aged with a few other men in hooded white robes.

_Demas came up to him angrily shouted, "Where is she, Rasha? Tell us now!"_

_Rasha smiled with his arms crossed and with his eyes closed replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about, old man."_

_He narrowed his eyes at the insolence of the youth raged, "Don't play with me, boy! You know exactly of whom I speak of! Where is she?! Where is my daughter, Selene?!"_

_Rasha opened his eyes and shook his head at Demas. "A father does not sacrifice his own daughter for the greed of an entire city. If you truly cared for her, Demas, you wouldn't harm her. Let alone have these…" he said looking to the men in gray and purple robes with a narrowed glare continued "Mystics drain her power. She is supposed to protect you. That is her duty. Yet, the very people she was bound to trust are backstabbing her. That is not what family is or what it stood for. How can one truly feel at home if they are being crucified for being different and standing up for what they believe?"_

_Demas gritted his teeth as he snapped, "Don't you dare tell me how to be a father! You have no idea what you are talking about! I know far more about that child than you will ever have a chance to."_

_Rasha tilted his head to the side with a slight smile asked "Are you sure about that, old man?"_

_Demas slammed the end of his blue staff to the ground angrily shouted, "ENOUGH ALREADY! Either tell us where Selene is or I will be forced to order you to be killed."_

_Rasha placed his arms up above him and looked down to his book. "Go ahead, I won't stop you."_

_Demas shook his head with a sad smile, "Poor choice of words, Rasha. Being such an intelligent member, you had such a bright future with the Council and it's a shame that things have gone this bad. Just remember, you were given a chance to join us, Rasha." He nodded to the Mystics around him and left in a flash of light._

Zexion shook his head with a smile. 'I have a feeling I know where this is going, Selene.'

_The Mystics start chanting and moved closer to Rasha with yellow light orbs surrounding them. Once they become a few feet to Rasha, he snaps his fingers and his book opened. A large gray-ish blue dragon flied out of the book and used his ice breath to freeze everyone around him. Rasha looked up with a smile at his dragon said, "Thank you, Esulea. Now, to do something with them. I can't exactly have these guys out in the open for everyone to see."_

_He opened his book to the back page and smiled as he looked to his dragon. "A little bit of time in the graveyard should be more than enough of a punishment for them. Don't you agree?"_

_Esulea flapped his wings and nodded with a toothy grin as Rasha looked back to his book with a grin murmured, "I thought so too."_

_He waves a hand over a page and then looked up at the people around him. Within a few seconds, all of the frozen people were tossed into his book as it closed back together quickly. The book shaking in his hands for a few seconds with a few screams until a sliver light came from the binding of the pages._

_Rasha let out a deep sigh and dusted off the cover of his book looking to either side of him and opened his book to the second page._

_"I am saying good bye to you, my friend. I don't know when I will be able to see you again. So, take care of yourself while I am gone." Esulea giving Rasha a nod and then dived into the book, sealing it with metal plate over the pages, Rasha let out another deep sigh and walked a few paces away from the city._

_Suddenly, fiery chains came up from the ground and wrap around Rasha's ankles. He struggled to get free but the chains only tighten. An evil male laughter sounded around him until he turned around to find the figure and came to a halt at what he saw. A male with short red hair, green eyes and heavy black eyeliner crossed his arms behind Rasha. He shook his head with a smirk as the man said, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Rasha but…orders are orders."_

_Rasha gritted his teeth and tried to look behind himself again recognizing the male voice "Ela…let go of me!"_

_"Now why would I do that, Rasha? It's not like you are going anywhere of great importance…" he raised an eyebrow at him with an evil smirk "…or is there something that you need to tell me?"_

_Rasha shook his head and looked down to his ankles with a sad look in his eyes as if accepting defeat replied, "No…I have nothing to tell you, Ela."_

_Ela shrugged his shoulders."Well then, there is no reason for you to go anywhere. Besides, I haven't carried out my orders yet."_

_Rasha closed his eyes and faces downward. Ela smiled at Rasha's defeat and five other Mystics appeared around him. This time, they were all inches away from Rasha as they were chanting; the yellow orbs surrounding them touched Rasha at the same time. Rasha fell to his knees in pain and held onto the ground tightly with his eyes closed as he started to feel light headed._

Zexion also started to get a slight headache and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stop the pain. _Within a few minutes, Rasha stops holding onto the ground and slowly stood up. One of the Mystics gave Ela a nod to released Rasha as they leave in a flash of light. Once the chains disappear in a puff of black smoke, Rasha is forced to turn around to face Ela. His eyes look blank and have an emotionless expression on his face._

_Ela gave him a slight smile and shook his head. "Let us hope that this wasn't a mistake, Amuaria."_

_Another man in white robes appears next to Ela and smiled. His long pink hair flows over his hood."I see that the spell has worked. Good job, Ela. Demas would be proud of you."_

_Ela raised an eyebrow at him. "Where is Demas, anyways?"_

_Amuaria crossed his arms thoughtfully."Since we can't find Selene anywhere, we figured that she found a way to leave this world. Demas just left to go find her."_

_Ela nodded as he asked, "So, what do we do with Rasha?"_

_Amuaria smiled at Ela replied, "I have an idea what to do with him until Demas gets back. Since he won't be able to fight with his book, he will need to be taught how to fight," shaking his head, "Marty is always having that boy stuffed in some dusty old library when he could be training." he created a blue portal and had Rasha follow him. _

Another flash of bright light surrounds Zexion and he appears back on the dirt road in front of Selene.

_Amuaria smiled at Ela replied, "I have an idea what to do with him until Demas gets back. Since he won't be able to fight with his book, he will need to be taught how to fight," shaking his head, "Marty is always having that boy stuffed in some dusty old library when he could be training." he created a blue portal and had Rasha follow him. _

Another flash of bright light surrounds Zexion and he appears back on the dirt road in front of Selene.

She shook her head sadly and asked, "Do you see why I had to kill Rasha?"

Zexion nodded his head replying, "Yeah I understand why but I do have one question for you. How is that you were able to get all of that information from Rasha? You weren't there during all of this."

She gave him a slight smile and shook her head. "I was there, Zexion, but I stayed hidden. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't know what happened to Rasha. I was between worlds, watching hopelessly as my love was turned into a puppet against his will."

Zexion crossed his arms thoughtfully."Ok, I understand why you showed me that memory but, was there anything else that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. You have been given the Sun charm from Demas, if I am not mistaken?"

Zexion looked into his pocket and nodded, "Yes, he has given me a Sun charm in case Xharas is taken over by her rage. Why do you ask?"

She nods." If I am correct, you were recently given a Sun charm, right?"

Zexion nods as well, confirming her assumption."Yes, Elder Demas told me that I was to use it on Xharas if her rage got the better of her."

Selene nodded at the explanation, "There was a piece of information that he forgot to give you. Although, I'm not surprised that he didn't tell you. He stole that charm from Radiant Garden. It only works after the user casts a love spell from the book of _Life and Death,"_ she shook her head sadly with her eyes closed, "There is a part of me that is glad that he didn't know that. If he did, then that would mean that he found a way to get into Rasha's book."

Zexion rubbed the back of his head nervously said, "There's a slight problem with that, Selene. I don't have that book."

She gave him a smile, "Yes you do, Zexion. When you awake from your sleep, look to your right. You shall see that Rasha has entrusted you with his prized possession. Only those who have an understanding for the written word are allowed to open it."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at her wondering how that was possible but decided to not question it considering all the new information that he had gained in the short time said, "Ok? Does that mean that I can summon that dragon then? "

Selene smiled at his comment, "Oh, you mean Esulea? Yes, you will. He's your familiar and will do anything for you. Just snap your fingers when you are near the book and he should come out."

Zexion gave her a blank stare, not believing her as how would a dragon appear like that and he didn't think that even if that was possible it would follow him considering that it would still think that Rasha was still alive. How would it deal with knowing that its friend was dead and a person had the book in its hand.

Selene waved a hand down to him, "Don't worry about it. You will see soon enough. Oh, and one more thing, before I forget…" she held onto her scimitars' tightly and looked at Zexion into his eyes "…if Xharas is to fall into her rage, stop her at all costs and if you get the chance to, kill Lausafire. That infernal demon will use her down fall as a way to trick her into destroying the Tree of Life. If that is to happen, then every living thing, dark and light, will disappear. This must not be allowed to happen. "

Zexion nodded with a heavy sigh. "I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that. I will make sure that I will stop Xharas if she falls into her rage."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Zexion. I hope that you two are able to have more time together than Rasha and I did. Love is such a terrible thing to waste. Especially when it is from your soul mate and as a gift for being in love with a Sun Child, you are granted the gift of foresight. You will now get visions of the past, present and future. Use the information that you gain wisely, for they will help you get to your greater goal."

She flew down a little to him and kissed his forehead with a small whisper to him, "May the blessings of the Great Mother heal our past wounds and mend our broken bridges. Farewell and good luck."

Zexion felt a cool chill down his spine and started to drift away with his eyes closed. ~~


	12. Flying From the Inside

~~ Xharas stood in a grassy meadow again but this time, she felt like she wasn't alone. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot someone around her. A bright blue light appears in front of her and she saw light blue transparent spirit that took its full from. He had gray-ish blue hair with a long lock of hair over the right side of his face and wearing a white robe. His robes have three zippers across the chest and a sliver belt over his waist that has a white book attached to it. The title of the book was branded in pure silver and reads _'The Book of Life and Death'. _

He gave her a low bow with one foot behind him and an arm out in front of him. "Hello, Lady Xharas. My name is Rasha."

Xharas tilted her head to the side while thinking. "No offense but, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Yes, little one. I am dead but my soul cannot rest. Even though Lady Selene fought my mind-wiped shell, I am still unable to be put to rest."

Xharas looked down sadly. "I'm sorry about that."

Rasha shook his head at her. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

She looked up to him."Is there any way I can help you, Rasha?"

He nodded with a faint smile. "Yes there is. Make sure that you never lose hope in what you and your lover Zexion have. It is extremely important that your love never dies."

Xharas shook her head at him. "I'm a Nobody, Rasha. We can't love because Nobodies don't have hearts and we live in the darkness. How can someone who lives in the darkness love another?"

He smiled at her. "You can still have emotions, even if you are in the darkness. Did you not feel anything when you were with him?"

She blushed a little and looked down shyly as she thought about her and Zexion having sex for the first time. "Yes…I felt something when I was with him. It felt almost…like we were made for each other."

Rasha nodded."Yes…you are very right. There is a reason for that. Zexion is your soul mate. He is the other half of your being. Never forget that."

Xharas crossed her arms in disbelief. "But…how can I stay with him when there are other people that want to get in the way? This all seems so pointless to me."

Rasha sighed and held out a hand to her. "Take my hand, my Lady. I need to show you something that might change your mind."

Xharas placed a shaky gloved hand into Rasha's as a bright light surrounded them.

_They appeared in front of a large temple that was made out of jade carvings that seemed to glow with the right amount of light shown on them. In front of them was a large double door that had brass handles. If they were to listen carefully, they could hear chanting coming from the other side of the door. Rasha taps Xharas shoulder and points up._

_She can see Selene on top of the roofless temple but without her wings. She lays her arms out at either side of her and closed her eyes. Selene took a few deep breathes and stepped forward into the air. One of the loud creaky doors opened and Rasha stepped outside just in time to catch Selene from falling. He smiled down to her._

_"Hello, little one. How nice of you to drop in? Normally I don't like people touching me but…there is something about you that is different from other people."_

_Selene cursed under her breath and got out of his arms angrily. She had her back face him and places her hands at her hips. "Why didn't you let me fall?! I want to die so badly but you just __had __to come outside didn't you!"_

_Rasha tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you want to die, my Lady?"_

_Selene turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "You have no idea what it is like to feel different. My duty is to protect people from the darkness but I don't know how long I can take this. I hate serving these selfish arrogant people. There isn't a single soul here that gave a damn about someone other than themselves." She shook her head "I am from another plane of existence. I belong in the sky; up above the high clouds. I'm a winged Elvan fighter that lives with honor not some servant that these people can call on. They could care less about me."_

_Rasha closed his eyes for a brief moment and nodded. "I can understand how you feel that way. Our people have fallen from their rightful ways and are slowly turning back into greedy men. However, as hard as it may be for you to believe, there are a few people who still care."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Like who? I certainly haven't met anyone."_

_He smiled to her. "I care."_

_Selene rolled her eyes." I hate to say this but, you are right about something. That is rather hard to believe."_

_He crossed his arms."Is there any way I can persuade you to think differently? I could have you meet some people who would be good friends to you, as they have been to me."_

_Selene thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders."How bad could it be? Why not? I have nothing to lose."_

_Rasha smiled and bows to her. "I am glad that you have given me a chance to prove myself, Lady Selene."_

_She blushed a little with a smile. "You don't have to do this."_

_Rasha smiled and waved a hand down to her."Please, I want to. It is a shame that such a beautiful woman, such as yourself, has been treated so poorly. Tell me, my Lady, who is your father?"_

_Selene's eye narrowed again and glared at the temple door."The man that calls himself my father is Demas."_

_Rasha crossed his arms again."That is rather interesting. The Elder Demas is the father of the Fourteenth Sun Child. How is it that we were learned about you and not of who was your father?"_

_Selene rolled her eyes."Demas likes to be extremely secretive. My natural mother didn't even know what I was until I was seven years of age. That's when my wings stared to grow in."_

_She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let her blue wings appear from her back, taking a look at her wings and then back to him."It's kind of hard to hide this when they are only capable of being closed for a short period of time. Sooner or later people will notice. If I was in another world as a child, then my wings wouldn't grow in at all but…that would just seem wrong. I feel incomplete without my wings."_

_Rasha nodded in agreement. "Yes that would prove to be rather…difficult. Please, come with me, my Lady. There is someone I would like for you to meet."_

_He held out his hand for Selene and she places her hand in his._

Another flash of light surrounded them and they appeared in a grassy meadow. Xharas looked around and then to her right at Rasha who gave her a smile.

"This is another one of our shared memories. Look…"

_In front of Xharas, there was a guy with short dark brown hair wearing a white cloak and playing a blue acoustic guitar that had bubbles on the face plate. Next to him were Selene and Rasha, listening to him playing. Once he stopped, he looked up at Selene and Rasha asking, "So, what do you guys think?"_

_Selene bit her lower lip and looked at Rasha for a moment. "Well, do you want my honest opinion or a friendly opinion, Mendy?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders."I don't care."_

_She took a deep breath and shook her head."Ok, just remember, you asked."_

_Mendy nodded and leaned over his guitar. "Shoot."_

_"Well, it had a good rhythm but…it sounded kind of dark. Are you feeling ok?"_

_Mendy leaned back on his hands and smiled."Yeah, I'm good. I had some free time after my last mission and I wanted to play something that was different. I just thought about making this rift in my head and then," waves over his guitar "whalla, a new master piece. It was pretty cool though, since no one was bothering Me.* he got glared from both Rasha and Selene. Mendy quickly raised his arms out defenselessly* Not that I don't like being with you guys it's just… I hate people in general."_

_Selene threw her hands in the air and looked down. "Don't get me started!"_

_Rasha smiled and nodded."Yes, please don't. She'll be at it all day."_

_Selene glared at Rasha and smacks him playfully on the arm."Hey! That's not very nice!"_

_Rasha shook his head with a smile."Who said that the truth was ever nice?"_

_Selene gasps dramatically and places her hands on her hips."How dare you! Being all kinds of smart and no way for me to defend myself!*she places the back of her hand on her forehead and looked up into the cloudless sky* Oh, whatever am I to do?!"_

_Mendy and Rasha both start laughing. Selene smiled at their laughter and joins in. After a few minutes of them recovering from their laughing fit, Mendy wiped a few tears of joy out of his eyes._

_"Wow Selene. I had no idea that you were an actress."_

_She waved a hand down to him."Nah, I just know how to push people's buttons."_

_Mendy looked over to Rasha to see him looking over to the side with a slight blush and a nod, Selene smiled at Rasha and then to Mendy."Hey, does anyone know what time it is?"_

_Mendy smirks."About that time."_

_Selene rolls her eyes."Thank you smartass, but really…"_

_He sighed and looked to his wrist and almost jumped up off the ground."Er…I have to go guys. It's getting kinda late. It's about a half an hour before sunset and my mother hates it when I'm out after dark."_

_Both Rasha and Selene wave good-bye to Mendy before he disappeared in a flash of light. Once he is gone, Selene looked over to Rasha with a grin._

_"Am I really that bad, Rasha?"_

_He shook his head."No, you are not my Lady. I just…cannot believe that you are able to get the better of me, that's all."_

_Selene got an idea and gave him an evil grin. She turned around and pinned him to the ground with his hands over his head. She looked down at him and moved her legs so that she was riding him. Despite the fact that they were still wearing clothes, she could already tell that his member was hard underneath her. It also didn't help that she moved around a lot over him, partly to get herself comfortable on him and also to annoy him. She gave him an evil grin and leaned into him closely to whisper in his ear._

_"You mean like this?"_

_He smiled back at her. "Yes…like this. However…I can use this setting to my advantage."_

_She gave him an innocent smile."Oh really? What might that be?"_

_Rasha smiled at her. He released his hands from her grip and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rasha slowly moved his hands down around her breast plate and around her waist._

Xharas blushed as she could feel the passion that Selene and Rasha shared, even though she was just watching them. She looked to the side to see Rasha smiling a little and nudged her arm to finish watching.

_Once they broke apart, Selene licked her lips and nodded as she looked down to him."That would be an advantage. Then again, you are the sexiest man in Atlantis."_

_He smiled at her."Thanks for your approval."_

_Selene shook her head at him."You know, you're going to pay for that sarcastic remark. You know that, right?"_

_Rasha rolled his eyes."Why do you always give out empty promises? Don't get me excited like that."_

_Selene sat up and looked down to him with her arms crossed."What makes you think I won't do anything to you?"_

_He just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms."You don't have it in you. Besides, I have to get going."_

_She dropped her jaw."WHAT?!"_

_Rasha grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over. He held onto her wrist above her head with her between his legs._

_"As much as I want to be with you right now, I have a meeting to attend. Since the blue moon is coming in eight days, there is going to be a festival. This year, I'm in charge of it. So, I kinda have to leave now."_

_Selene gave him her puppy eyes and started to pout as he let out a deep sigh and shook his head._

_"I'll tell you what, Selene. We can finish this tomorrow, ok?"_

_She gave him a big grin."Alright, Rasha. I'll hold you to that."_

_He nodded and got up off of her. After he stood up he helped her off the ground and gave her a quick hug before her left._

Another bright light surrounded them and they appeared alone in the same old meadow. Xharas felt Rasha let go of her hand and walked in front of her. She could see a sad look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Rasha?"

He just shook his head."Later that night, everything changed for us. Lady Selene was given two visions. She found out what they were doing with her power and how to leave Atlantis. I found out why Lady Selene was feeling drained and why I was in charge of the festival that year. It wasn't because they were giving me a chance to prove myself. They wanted me to kill her and that is just something that I refuse to do. Thankfully, she was able to kill me before I could do something that I would regret."

Xharas crossed her arms."So…you let her kill you?"

"In a way…yes. I wasn't entirely myself so, it really wasn't me."

"Umm. Riiight. You guys are crazy."

He gave her a smile with his arms stretched out."But we are only crazy for each other, my dear. You and Zexion are a lot like Lady Selene and I."

Xharas rolls her eyes at him."Ok, whatever you say."

He just shook his head."As she speaks like Selene without even realizing it, thus proving my point."

Xharas blinks a few times."Hun?"

He rolled his eyes at her and looked down for a moment. "Never mind. Do you know why I showed those memories?"

Xharas nodded."Yeah, I think I do."

Rasha nodded with a smile."So, have you changed you mind about you and Zexion?"

Xharas smiled at him and nodded."Yes, I change my mind. I now see why our love is important. I feel bad that you and Selene can't be together anymore, now that you are both gone. It's not fair to you guys have to watch us take what we have for granted."

Rasha bowed to her with a smile. "It was an honor to meet you, Lady Xharas. I wish both you and Zexion the best of luck. My job here is done."

He stood up straight and went to turn away but is stopped by Xharas raised an eyebrow at her asked, "What is it?"

She gave him a sad look said, "You never finished what you started with Selene."

He smiled at her and lightly held onto her shoulders. "I know. Let Zexion know about it and see what happens."

Xharas got a bright smile and nodded happily."Ok! Thank you, Rasha."

She gave him a quick hug as he raised his arms up in surprise. He smiled down to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rasha gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered to her.

"Stay safe, my Lady and never lose sight of your true love. He will guide you through dark times and keep our restless mind out of the devouring shadows. Peace be with you."

Xharas closed her eyes as she drifted off with the sound of Rasha's voice in her head. ~~


	13. Shared Memories

Zexion woke up with a cool breeze going over his body and his fatigue gone. After blinking a few times, he smiled seeing that he was still holding onto Xharas tightly across her waist and she had obliviously pushed herself close to him so that he was inside her again, not that he didn't mind. He looked at her back for a brief moment and started to feel puzzled. The scars that she had were gone. Not a single trace of the cuts that run deep into her back was to be found. All that was there was her pale white skin. He unwrapped his arm and touched her back softly. Her skin felt soft and smooth under his touch.

Xharas let out a low moan as Zexion traced her back and moved down to her tail bone area. Zexion smiled to himself and gave her butterfly kisses on the neck. She started to pout a little when she felt his hands leave her back.

"You know, I am rather sensitive back there. Especially since I have those two scares back there. Don't start something you know that you aren't going to finish, unless it's a quickie. If it is, you had better tell me because I don't want to get excited for no reason."

He smiled."You don't have them anymore. They're all healed."

She blinked a few times."Wow. I guess Saix was right when he said that I was a quick healer."

She shrugged her shoulders and snuggled closer to Zexion, making him let out a low moan. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, pulling the blanket up more between them. He looked at her for a moment and thought that he should say something to break to awkward silence between them.

"Good morning, Xharas."

Xharas turned around and faced Zexion. "Hello, Zexion. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, I had a weird dream though."

Xharas nodded. "I had one too. What was your dream of?"

Zexion lied on his back and looked up at the ceiling as Xharas snuggled up to his chest with her arms around him said, "It was of Selene. She showed me one of her memories with Rasha before she left her home world, Atlantis. Oddly enough, I could understand it."

Xharas nodded. "Rasha was in my dream. He showed me how important our love was, even though we live in the darkness. He also showed me other things but…I don't think that you would be interested."

Zexion raised an eyebrow while looking down to her and smiled."Try me."

Xharas closed her eyes as she forced herself to speak."Well…in part of my dream, Rasha and Selene were together but…they couldn't finish what they started because Rasha had to leave."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "It's not fair to them to watch us take what we have for granted."

Zexion had nodded as he thought about where she was going."I agree, Xharas. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Xharas got a slight blush over her cheeks and nodded."Ummm… I know that this might sound weird but, I was wondering, could we finish what they started?"

Zexion closed his eyes as he felt a rush of energy flow through his head. A bright light appeared before his eyes as he got his first vision.

~~ _Selene looked over to Rasha with a grin._

"_Am I really that bad, Rasha?"_

_He shook his head."No, you are not my Lady. I just…cannot believe that you are able to get the better of me, that's all."_

_Selene got an evil grin. She turned around and pinned him to the ground with his hands over his head. She looked down at him and moved her legs so that she was riding him. Despite the fact that they were still wearing clothes, she could already tell that his member was hard underneath her. It also didn't help that she moved around a lot over him, partly to get herself comfortable on him and also to annoy him. She gave him an evil grin and leaned into him closely to whisper in his ear._

"_You mean like this?"_

_He smiled back at her. "Yes…like this. However…I can use this setting to my advantage."_

_She gave him an innocent smile."Oh really? What might that be?" _

_Rasha smiled at her. He releasds his hands from her grip and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rasha slowly moved his hands down around her breast plate and around her waist._

_Once they break apart, Selene licked her lips and nodded as she looked down to him."That would be an advantage. Then again, you are the sexiest man in Atlantis."_

_He smiled at her."Thanks for your approval."_

_Selene shook her head at him."You know, you're going to pay for that sarcastic remark. You know that, right?"_

_Rasha rolled his eyes."Why do you always give out empty promises? Don't get me excited like that."_

_Selene sat up and looked down to him with her arms crossed."What makes you think I won't do anything to you?"_

_He just shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms."You don't have it in you. Besides, I have to get going."_

_She dropped her jaw."WHAT?!"_

_Rasha grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over. He held onto her wrist above her head with her between his legs._

"_As much as I want to be with you right now, I have a meeting to attend. Since the blue moon is coming in eight days, there is going to be a festival. This year, I'm in charge of it. So, I kinda have to leave now."_

_Selene gave him her puppy eyes and started to pout. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head._

"_I'll tell you what, Selene. We can finish this tomorrow, ok?"_

_She gave him a big grin."Alright, Rasha. I'll hold you to that."_ ~~

Zexion started to smile as the image fades and then kissed her forehead. "I'd love to, Xharas."

She gave him a puzzled look."How do you know what they were doing?"

"Well, let's just say that I have a friend in a high place."'

She raised her eyebrows at him."O…k?"

He shook his head at her."Don't worry about it, Xharas. Besides, I have an idea what we can do."

Before Xharas could reply to him, he flipped her to her back, Zexion looking down to her and gave her a plotting smile. Xharas smiled back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck asked, "So, what now?"

He started to kiss her collar bone as his hands moving their way up her chest. He stopped them when they were right below both of her breasts, unknowing if she would let him to move on. Xharas starting to feel the same burning feeling that she had the night before, but this time it was around her chest.

She noticed where Zexion stopped and arched her chest into him as she felt him licking between her breasts. Xharas pushed his hands up and onto her breasts. She let out a soft moan once his tongue starts to move its way to one of her breasts. He held onto her with a firm hand and tongue made circles on her flesh as he sampled the different tastes.

Wanting to feel him more, she pulled him closer to her tightly and arched into him again. Her breathing becoming irregular panted inside Zexion's ears, "…Zex…ion…"

She held onto his hair tightly as she rode her climax. Zexion lightly biting into the crook of her neck as he felt her pull on him and his grip on her other breast tightened. Xharas let out a moan of pure pleasure with her eyes closed, encouraging him to hold onto her tighter. Zexion started to move down her chest with slow kisses mixed with his tongue moving around her in a circular motion when he paused to sample her flesh here and there. She reacted beautiful to his menstruations with sighs and moans of pleasure.

Xharas arched her pelvis towards him as she felt his hands move towards that area. Despite the fact that she was still in pain from the night before, she wanted to feel him again. She spread her legs open more for him as she watched him devour her sensitive opening. Her hands holding onto her sheets tightly with every slow kiss from Zexion.

He held onto her legs with a possessive hold kissing her from the fold between each of her legs to her bright red folds of her opening. He gently licked the insides of her and watched what her reaction is feeling himself harden at the noises she made.

Xharas shut her eyes and let out a soft moan as she felt Zexion's tongue inside her, her breathing becoming irregular again and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming out from the raw feeling of bliss that seemed to permeate from her body.

Zexion smiled to himself and trailed his tongue deeper inside of Xharas. He kept at a steady pace until he heard her breathing grow louder and she released herself into his mouth swallowing all that she gave before moving back a bit and licking his lips enjoying the taste. He smiled to her as he tasted that milky-white honey again moving up to her kissing her letting her taste herself receiving another moan causing him to smirk.

Xharas groaned as she looked up with her hands on her head muttered tiredly, "You know, I had no idea that doing this would make me feel so damn tired."

Zexion smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders commented, "It must be because you're a first timer."

She gave him an evil glare at his comment growled, "If I wasn't so tired, I'd throw a pillow at you right now."

He just shook his head. "Promises, promises. Don't say something that you know that you won't do."

Xharas crossed her arms and started to pout, Zexion laughed at her childish display and leaned over her with his hands on her shoulders whispered in her ear, "You should get some sleep if you are tired, Xharas. You'll need to be well rested later. The Superior is going to have you attend your first meeting later today."

She gave him a slight nod and smiled closing her eyes yawned realizing for the first time had much it had drained her muttered sleepily, "Ok, Zexion."

He gave her one last lazy kiss before rolling over on the bed so that he was lying beside her, watching her until she was completely asleep. Once he was sure that she is asleep, he looked to his right to see the large white book that he saw Rasha with in his dream.

He moved out of bed and took a look at the book. It looked like it weighed a ton, by the amount of pages that were inside but, to him, it was as light as a feather. The cover was gilded with pure silver and read; _The Book of Life and Death. _The binding of the pages still had a metal plate over it, preventing anyone from opening the book. Zexion taking one last look at Xharas wishing that he could stay a while longer but knew that there was stuff that needed to be done got dressed back into his clothing.

After he placed his last glove on, he took the book and teleports outside of the castle. Zexion places it down on the ground by one of the stairs and took a deep breath. _'I hope this works.'_

Zexion snaps his fingers and looked down to the book. The book starts to shake violently until the metal plate is thrown to the side and the book opened up. It opened to the second page as a large gray-ish blue dragon flew out of the book. He flapped his wings a couple of times and starts to look around happily crying out loud, "YAY! Esulea is finally OUT! Do you have any idea what it's like being trapped inside of a magical book for Gods knows how long?! Hun?! It be's Painful! My wings start to ache and I bored quickly. You can only stay inside of a book that has only 5,000 pages for so long before everything starts to look the same. Talk about BORING! But man is I glad to get OUT!"

Zexion faked coughs a few times to get his attention finally getting the dragons attention as it looked down and starts to sniff him from above air.

"Hey…you smell like Rasha and you look like Rasha but…you aren't Rasha, are you?"

Zexion shook his head with a small smile. "No, I'm not. My name is Zexion. Selene told me in a dream that Rasha trusted me enough with this book."

The dragon flaps his wings and let out a deep sigh with his head down."So Rasha is gone then?"

Zexion gave him a nodded explained, "Yes, Rasha is gone. He had his memory wiped and was forced to fight Selene, even though she didn't want to."

Esulea looked up to Zexion with angered narrow eyes menacingly snarled, "They will pay dearly for killing my master and Lady Selene. No one kills friends of Esulea and got away with it!"

He clutched his claws and tried to fly a few feet away from Zexion but it stopped by an invisible pull from the book. Esulea let out a snarl and flew back to Zexion with his arms crossed snarling to the human, "I can't go anywhere without you'se. You'se needs to be taking me to Atlantis so I can take care of those big meanies that like to kill my friends."

Zexion crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm sorry but, not right now. I'm going to need your help soon and if I am correct about something…than you just may get your chance."

Esulea flapped his wings happily and clapped his claws together."Ooooh! What does you'se need my help for?"

Zexion closed his eyes as he starts to think how to word his answer said, "My friend, Xharas, is a Fallen Sun Child. She will need your help."

Esulea's eyes went wide at the mention of the Fallen Sun Child stuttered, "S-she's fallen?!H-how?!When?! Why?!T-this…this isn't good," he started to shake his head quickly as he panicked, "No, no, no, no, no…this cannot be happening!"

Zexion arches an eyebrow at him curious as to what had worked him up so quickly at the mention of Xharas asked, "What's wrong? Do you have a problem helping me?"

Esulea stops shaking his head and looked down to Zexion sighed replied, "I will help you'se if you make sure that you have you'se…" he swallows his breath a bit and looked up, "Fallen Sun Child meets me. I'se can only fight the crazes if I'se can see what she looked likes before she falls completely."

"Crazes? What are you talking about, Esulea?"

Esulea's jaw dropped before shouting to the Nobody, "You have _got_ to be kidding me! You'se doesn't know?!"

Zexion shook his head and the dragon just rolls his eyes. "The crazes are the dark things that live in the Eternal Abyss. The icky demon; Lausafire is the worst of them alls. He likes to play with peoples heads until he got what he wants.*shook his head sadly.*Rasha told me once that he talked with Lady Selene in a dream. That was not a good thing either. Icky demon trying to use the temper of pretty Sun Child to burn down Tree of Life. If that goes…then everything goes bye-bye! That cannot happen, Zexion. It just cannot happen!"

Zexion nodded understanding, "I agree. With your help, we can stop him and if you want to…you can fight him yourself. Would you like that, Esulea?"

The dragon gave him a toothy grin and nodded his head happily, "Esulea will gladly serve his new master Zexion for a chance to fights that icky demon, Lausafire!"

Zexion gave him a nodded."That is good to know."

Esulea looked around and frowned asked, "Where's are we? I'se doesn't see any greens or bright skys here. You'se need more sun heres or somethings."

Zexion just shook his head at him replied, "We are at the _Castle that Never Was_, Esulea."

He tilted his head in confusion said, "That's an odd name for this 'se might as well be called a black hole 'cause of the lack of light in this place."

Zexion smiled at him asked, "You do know that we are in a world that lives in the darkness, right?"

Esulea covered his mouth with a gasp as he looked around the area again as he exclaimed, "We are in the darkness?! Why?! "

Zexion raised his arms out at either side of him with a slight smile explained, "I'm a Nobody, Esulea. I don't have a heart and I'm forsaken to live in the darkness. Do you have a problem with me?"

Esulea gave him a puzzled look and nodded in understanding said, "I didn't like dark things because I'se always thought that everything that was in the darkness was evils. But… you'se doesn't seem too bad to be around so…I guess I will help you out. The protector of the Sun Child still needs his familiar, even if she is fallen."

Zexion smiled at his word and looked down to the book."Is there a certain amount of time that you are allowed to be out, Esulea?"

He nodded his head with a grin. "YEP! I'se can only be outs for abouts….um…*he counts on his claws as he 'tries' to count*…um…ten hours, I'se thought…at a time. Rasha never really told me how long I was outs so, I don't know."

Zexion picked up the book and looked at some of the pages. Esulea smiled at the amazement that he saw in Zexion's eyes as he looked through the book. He let out a fake sigh and looked around.

"Well…since I'se gots nothin' ta does, I'll just go back in the book. You call me when you'se needs me, oks?"

Zexion gave him a nod and held the book out for him as he dove back in with a mighty flap of his wings. Closing the book as he started to feel rain drops on his head not wanting the book to get damaged, teleported back to his room to place the book on his nightstand and to take a nice long hot shower. He made a mental note to make sure that he would show Esulea to Xharas after the meeting today. Now that he thought about it, today was going to be extremely busy.

He shook his head after placing it on his table. _'Man, I need a freakin' vacation!'_


	14. The New Mission

**The New Mission**

Meanwhile…

In the darkest world covered by a purple mist and fire marshes, visible sliver chains kept large shadowed Heartless creatures at bay as they tried to break free. Despite all of their tugging and pulling, the chains refused to get lose. Behind them was a bat-like winged creature with black and silver spiked amour with his arms crossed. He had two sliver curved horns that touched at the back of his head and sharp scaly claws that were wrapped tightly around two sliver gauntlets. His violet colored eyes angrily glared at the chains that kept them in their prison. A drowned out female voice sounded behind him and he turned around.

"Master Lausafire…how much longer shall I continue the interrogation? I have received very little information from the prisoner and she has only told me things that I already know about the Organization. She's stalling and I'm not quite sure how much longer I can take babysitting this child." Looking behind him to where the voice came from saw a tall female with piercing sliver eyes that glowed in the dark and could be seen through the thick fog. Her long braided blood red hair was to her wrist and was wearing a blue skin tight leather outfit that framed her fit figure. At either side of her hips, there was a short blade that had a black curved handles.

Lausafire smiled and raised an eyebrow at her drawled, "Ravina, what is the matter? Don't you like your job?"

She smiled and let her eyes wonder to the dirt ground for a moment, purred,"Oh, I_ love_ my job. It's just hard to place someone who lives in the same darkness that we do, into an illusion."

Lausafire uncrossed his arms, placing them at his waist and shook his head at her, "Ravina…don't give me a reason to leave you behind. You know what will happen to anyone left here after the portal is opened."

Ravina's eyes narrowed at Lausafire's threat hissed, "Yes, I am aware of what will become of anyone who is left in this God forsaken prison. I'm the one who found out that; once the Fallen Sun Child opens the gate and your Heartless minions are released, the ones remaining here will be blown into flames. You have no need to remind Me." she straightened up her stance and had her right hand placed over her weapon, "I will go back to work now but, I'm not sure how you expect to get anything from this…Nobody. She's not even an official member of that shameful Organization."

Lausafire let a grin creep over his lips pleased with the information that had been given said, "She had had access to much information, Ravina. I await for your return. Ravina, report to me once you have acquired all of her information. Once that is done…you may do with her with what you please."

She gave him an evil smile, leaving with a short bow, turned around and teleported into a portal of darkness. Ravina appeared into a room with red walls and had blood stained chains hanging from the walls. The only source of light inside of the room was two torches that hung on the wall. In the center of the room, a blonde haired girl with a small white dress, that now had blood and a few tears around her shoulders, sitting on a chair.

She had her hands bound from behind her back and a tightly knotted blind fold over her eyes. At her feet, there was a white notebook that had two deep scratch marks on it. The girl breathed out very quickly as she felt someone else in the room, jerking her head to the side quickly and tried talking in a panicked voice, "Wh-who's there?!"

Ravina shook her head with a smile as she stood in the corner of the room."My dear girl…you know very well who is here. I'm the only one who knows where you are."

The girl dropped her head down with her body shaking muttered, "Roxas will save me."

Ravina rolled her eyes and walked up to the girl placing a rough hand on the girl's shoulder as a bolt of lightning shocked the girl causing her to scream from the pain as it also aggravated her wounds. She inched towards the girl and a whispered to her as she presses her weight on the girl's wounded shoulder, "Let's get one thing straight here, Namine…No one is coming for you. How is someone supposed to help you if they don't know where you are, hmn?"

"I…I don't know…but…someone will see that I'm missing. They will find me."

Ravina pushed down on her wounded shoulder again and turned her back on Namine, hearing her let out a soft cry of pain. A few tears falling from Namine's eyes as she tried to hold the pain back but there was one thing that Ravina was right about…no one did know where she was. As far as she knew, she was alone and trapped in some unknown world with this crazy woman, who took joy in her pain and suffering.

_Once Saix, Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus left for their mission; Marluxia had him and Namine relocate to Castle Oblivion, due to the threats that he received from Saix before he left. Unfortunately, on the first night of them being there, Marluxia and Namine were attacked by Heartless. These weren't any normal Heartless either. They were able to take the shape of small humans that looked like Neoshadows and blue Dusks with red eyes. Namine shook her head at the image of watching Marluxia trying to protect her from them and how he was overwhelmed by how many where attacking them. She knew that he was only protecting her because she was being used to rearrange Sora's memories for his personal use but, he protected her nonetheless. All of these Heartless creatures seemed like they were more tamed than the regular variety and were trained in battle. They came at them in several packs and were looking for something…or someone and nothing was going to get in their way. So, she guesses, they took her as a prisoner to find what they were looking for. The last thing that she remembered before they took her was Marluxia being swarmed by over twenty of those creatures and him slowly fading away into nothingness. _

Now she was here and if she remembered correctly, she had been gone for about two weeks. Namine bit her lower lip as she thought about the possibilities of someone actually finding her or noticing that she was gone but the chances were slim to none. No one was there on that night except Marluxia and her. She always tried to look at the bright side of every situation but there was very little hope for her and there was no way for her to get in contact with the other members and she felt hopelessness take over her.

Ravina smiled as she sensed Namine's moral go down and hopelessness filling her, turned back around to face Namine and picked up the sketch book.

She started to flip through the pages, looking at her pictures of the Organization and maps of The Castle that Never Was and Castle Oblivion. She paused a moment as she saw that one of the pictures that was labeled _'Xharas's memory'_ and then glanced over to Namine for a second."Now…tell me, Namine, what did you and you're_ friend_ find out when you saw the Fallen Sun Child's memories?"

Namine swallowed her breath and thought for a moment. _'If I tell her, then Xharas will be in danger but if I don't…I'm not quite sure what else she will do to me.' _Stuttered_, _"W…what will happen to me if I tell you?"

Ravina crossed her arms with a grin. "Aah…a curious little insect. I have a surprise for you, my dear…don't you worry. You will not be forgotten with me. You're little Xharas on the other hand…" she shook her head with a small demonic laugh "… Master Lausafire will be sure to take _good care _of her."

That didn't ease her worries. She didn't want to feel any more pain but at the same time…she didn't want to cause Xharas any pain either. She had to take a chance. Namine takes a deep breath and nods.

"Ok...I'll tell you everything."

Ravina walks behind Namine and unties the blind fold with ease. Namine blinks a few times and tries to get her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Ravina walks back in front of Namine and showed the sketch book to her.

"Now…tell me what I want to know, Namine. Tell me what you found out. "

She closes her eyes and tries to think. "We found out where her home world was and how she was tied with the Tree of Life, which is the relic for people in her timeline. It serves the same purpose as Kingdom Hearts does in this timeline. The Tree of Life allows humans, who have been consumed by darkness, to go back into the light and live long lives…"

Namine pause as she starts to cough out blood onto her dress. After a few seconds of coughing, she looked down sadly. Ravina waits for her to continue with her arms crossed asked,, "Where is this…Tree of Life…Namine?"

"…the Tree of Life is located in a higher plane of existence. It is in the realm of light, which can be found at the Sun Child's service world after it is destroyed. The Sun Child is as connected to the Tree of Life like the Nobodies are to Kingdom Hearts. If the relic is completely destroyed, those that follow it will die within a days' time," Namine quoted as if she had read it from a book, Ravina giving her an evil grin smirked, "Very good, Namine. Master Lausafire will be very pleased with this information. After 20,000 years…we finally know were that damned tree is. Now, there is just one more thing I need from you, deary."

Namine looked up at her with obvious fear in her eyes wondering what else this creature could want from her as she asked, "What was the name of that male who had been the closest to our fallen little Sun Child? He had short hair and carries a book around with him."

"You mean …Zexion?" Namine questioned getting a nod of confirmation, "Yes. That was his name. Now that I know his name, this should be easier than cake walk" she smiled while looking up spoke, "If he thinks that he's the only one who can create illusions, then he's in for a rude awakening."

Ravina looked back at the sketch book and then back at Namine. "This book you have here…does _everything_ become true when something is drawn inside these pages?"

Namine gave her a slight nod and then looked down to the floor. "Will you let me go now?"

Ravina shook her head as she flips to a fresh page of her sketch book. "Oh no, my little one. Why would I let you go when the fun part hadn't started yet?"

Namine looked up with a terrified look in her eyes demanded, "What are you going to do to me?!" trying to break free from her bindings but the knots were too tight for her to loosen.

Ravina looked into Namine's eyes and saw what her deepest fear was, smiled to herself as she had an idea what to do with her and waved a hand over the blank page; leaving a picture of flames surrounding a girl that was in the city of Paris in front of a crowd . The crowd of angry villagers was also placed in the frame of the picture, to ensure that the embers of the fire kept burning even after the illusion ended and would repeat numerous times inside of her mind.

Ravina gave her a toothy grin and placed the notebook under Namine's chair. She wrapped the blindfold back onto her eyes taking a step back; she closed her eyes and concentrates on Namine's mind, calling on her darkness to guide Namine into the illusion. Namine started to toss and turn in her chair until she started to see things, things that she didn't want to see…

_~~Namine was tied up again but this time, she was tied to a thick log and was surrounded by smaller ones at her feet. The cool breeze of the night air gave her no comfort as she felt heat coming from all of the people that surrounded her. All around her, there were angry people shouting 'burn her' and an elder man in black robes with a small black book that had a cross on the cover in his hand looking at her gravely. He walked up to her with his hands together and looked into her eyes. Something about this man scared and felt like he was seeing right through her but she couldn't help to look away from his paralyzing gaze asked, "Tell us, dear child; is it true that you are a witch?" _

_She swallowed her breath and nodded to his answer, "Yes, I am a witch but I'm not evil, I swear! I've done nothing bad to any of you! LET ME GO!"_

_The elder man in the black robes shook his head with a slight grin on his face and turns to the crowd spoke, "As your Minster __of Justice__, I have forced her to confess her sin in public. My good people of Pairs, this woman have openly admitted that she is a witch. What say you, my good people? What shall we do with this treachery?"_

_The crowd screamed angrily as they pointed lit touches towards her. "BURN HER, BURN THE WITCH!"_

_Tears flowed down Namine's face as she looked up at the dark sky. The massive church bells started to ring from behind her as she began to see an image of a black cloaked figure shaking their head at her in disagreement but doing nothing to stop the angry villagers. She closed her eyes with sadness over whelming her._

_The Minster moves away from her and lets the villagers have their way with her, watching with an evil grin thought, 'Someone help me. Please…'_

_A group of five angry villagers surrounded her with lit torches. They all threw the torches into the pile of logs. The wood instantly caught on fire and spread like a wild fire, Namine starting to feel her legs heat up as the air around her becomes heavy started to cough and closed her eyes as the fire spreads up her legs causing burn marks to appear on her skin_

_The villagers start to cheer as they watch her burn and cheer for Minster __Frollo's good deed. _

"_Please…someone…help me…please. "She whispered unable to make her voice higher as the smoke she was consuming was causing her to lose consciousness including the adrenaline that was rushing through her system. Namine let out a scream of pain and agony as the fires consumed her. ~~ _

Xharas wakes up in a cold sweat with the sounds of Namine's screaming in her head. She shook her head in confusion. She could still feel the burning of the fire on her skin as she watched Namine burned. Xharas sits up in her bed and rubs the side of her head thought, _'Why do I always get the weird dreams?' _

She looked to the right of her and noticed Zexion gone from her bed. She blushed a little as she thinks about what she would do with herself if she had Zexion watching her sleeping the entire time. Shaking the idea out of her head, slowly got out of bed and tried to make her way to the bathroom turned the water on and let it run down her back for a few seconds enjoying the warm of the water soothing her muscles. Staring down, she could see faint burn marks that run up from her ankles to her waist groaned, _'Aw man, not again! Why is it, when ever I have a violent dream, I end up getting injured?! Stupid dreams…I'm not even the one who's getting hurt in them either!'_

After her shower, Xharas decided to take a quick walk around the hall, her legs aching a lot, for more than one reason but that wasn't going to stop her from walking around. After turning a corner, she found Lexaeus, Xigbar and Saix speaking outside of Vexen's lab.

When they both noticed her, they paused for a moment and then look at her as she gave them a puzzled look and waved at them nervously asked, "Umm...hi guys. What's going on?"

Saix crossed his arms and shook his head at her said,"Nothing that you should concern yourself with, at the moment. We will explain everything to you later, at the meeting."

Xigbar gave him a dirty glare snidely said to the man, "What do you mean, Saix? She has the right to know. "

Saix narrows his eyes at Xigbar replied, "The Superior will want to be present when we tell her."

Xigbar waved a hand down to him countered,"Pfft. That's an ass lame excuse! The longer we wait to tell her, the worst things will become. Castle Oblivion is crawling with those creepy crawly things and we need to tell her as soon as possible! Do you want her to end up like, Roxas or Axel? Or even worst, Marluxia and Namine?"

Xharas tilted her head in confusion wondering what they were talking about as she looked up at her brother asked, "What happened to them?"

Saix shook his head again. "I'm not telling you right now. I refuse to give you classified information during idle chatter. Go find Zexion and tell him to send you to the white room. Everything will be explained then."

She scratched the side of her head in confusion said,"Umm…ok? Do you know where I can find him?" Lexaeus unfolding his arms and walking away from the wall said, "He can be found in the library, Xharas."

She gave him a nod and teleported into the library's reading area and to her right, she saw Zexion reading a white book that looked familiar. She walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck with her chin resting on his head looking at the book gave him a kiss on the cheek when she saw that no one was around almost missing the pleased look on his face from her piece of affection asked, "Hey Zexion, is that Rasha's book?"

Zexion gave a soft smile from the kiss and enjoyed her cuddling as he looked up from his book. "Yes, it is. There's a lot of really interesting things in here. I wonder how long it took him to put it together."

She looked down at the page that he was on and noticed a picture of a large sliver tree that had different colored wings at the end of each twisted branch. Xharas let go of Zexion and took a closer look at the page. Zexion looked up at her as she gazed onto the page that he was reading moving the book to the side so she could have a better view.

"From what I've been able to decipher from Rasha's entries, this is what the Tree of Life looked like. He's never seen it before but, Selene apparently had a dream or a vision that described it in details that were so clear that he was able to draw it," Zexion explained as Xharas gazed into the picture as something called to her, placed a gloved hand over the page as another rush of electricity flows through her arm but at a controlled rate that didn't make her lose her mind.

_~~A sliver winged angel that had a leafy writhe on her head, in black robes with long black hair and deep emerald eyes gave her a sad smile as she looked down into a pool of white mist. She waves a hand over the mist and showed the room that Namine was in but from an aerial point of view. The room seems to be in some sort of haze that keeps Namine's poor unstable mind trapped inside of a dream or illusion. The angel looked back up at Xharas and shook her head sadly._

'_**Save her but do not linger too long within this world, for they will use your untamed anger against you to break free. Do this and you shall have a chance to be redeemed from your fallen grace. You will have a chance to break away from the darkness and help damned souls from your past to their resting place.'**_

_With a slight wave of her hand, the angel gave her an aerial view of the Eternal Abyss and how to get to Namine's room, passing several ruined cities and then a small camp where there were small cubical rooms that had different colors. All around the air, she could hear the screams inside her head coming from the small rooms but the most from the red ones. Outside each room, there was a tall bear-like creature standing with their arms crossed and had fails on their right hips. Marching on the grounds in single –file, were skeletons with red eyes that looked like they were fused with Neoshadows, in groups of five._

_The angel's gaze starts to move away from the view as she moves towards the gate where Lausafire was standing with a demonic smile on his face. His violet eyes narrowed at the angel but widened his grin as he saw Xharas. Lausafire reached an arm out for her through the view but was stopped as the angel waved her arm out in front of her. _

_She turned around letting out a deep sigh and listened to the demon curse at her for keeping him there as he disappeared .~~_

As the vision ended, Xharas heard these words whispered to her from the angel**. **_**'Do not tread this world alone, or you shall regret it. Waste no time. This girl had very little life in her and her strong will is not enough to keep her alive for a long period of time. The safest way for you to enter this realm is by the in between of the darkness. Follow the shadows until you see a river that runs deep with blood. '**_

Xharas' eyes blink for a brief moment as she stares at the page for a moment. At the top of the tree, where the trunk slits into a 'V' shape, she saw two black cloaked figures and one of them with the sliver wings. The images looked over to her and then back at each other as she shook her head in disbelief again and pulled the book closer to her wondering if she had suddenly lost her mind considering the events that had been happening over the last couple of days, finding out that she was a Nobody and then that she was a Sun Child that had fallen who would bring death and destruction to the worlds muttered, "What the…"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at her, confused and asked, "What's wrong, Xharas?"

She looked at the two black hooded figures and then back to Zexion, while standing up straight shaking her head murmured, "It's nothing...I just though I saw those two figures move, that's all."

Zexion looked at the page for a moment with a puzzled look for all that he saw was the tree, nothing else pointed out, "What figures, Xharas?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head, rubbing the sides of her arms to get herself warm. "Never mind. That was really weird though. I still have the cold shocks from that vision."

Zexion turned around in his chair and gave her another puzzled look wondering if there was something more to this asked, "Xharas, what are you talking about? Did you have a vision when you touched the book?" She gave him a slight nod but then remembered why she had came into the library in the first place said, "Well, I wish I could tell you now but um…Saix wanted me to tell you that you had to send me to the white room? "She said, unsure if that meant anything important to him. Her thoughts were confirmed when Zexion gave her a slight nod and closed the book, placing it into one of his pockets as he stood up taking her hand with a small smile, teleporting her into a doorway of a small white room, letting go of her hand and taking a few steps back.

"Once you enter the room, just sit on the chair that resides in the middle of the room. The room will be dark for a brief second but then your chair will be lifted and you will be teleported into the meeting room."

She gave him a slight nod and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Xharas took a seat on the small white chair that seemed to take her form as she sat back finding it extremely comfortable despite its shape. She lifted her hood up as the lights went out and waited for them to go back on. Within two seconds, a blast of bright light surrounded the room and she was inside a room with other members of the Organization, looking around the room noticed that there were a few people missing from their chairs.

Across from her, The Superior sat quietly with his hood down and his arms crossed, glanced over to Saix and Xigbar with a calm expression on his face as he spoke, "Now…Xigbar, tell me…why have you called a meeting?"

Xigbar crosses his arms and shook his head wondering why The Superior had not noticed the problems that were occurring explained, "Castle Oblivion has been overrun by some sort of cross breed of a Nobody and Heartless. Axel and Roxas came back here a few days ago, being seriously injured but…" he pauses a moment as he looked over to Xharas and then back Xemnas" I'm not quite sure about Marluxia and Namine."

Xemnas nodded and thought for a moment before speaking, "Marluxia is an expandable loss to the Organization but on the other hand, Namine contains a lot of information and secretes about the Organization. We must find Namine and bring her back here. Do you have any idea where she might be, Xigbar?"

He shook his head while closing his eyes having thought of multitudes of different places that she could be taken replied, "No, sir. I've looked all over that castle when I wasn't being attacked but I couldn't find her."

Xharas pulled her hood down a bit and looked over to Xigbar nervously. "Umm…I think I know where she is, Xigbar."

All of the present members looked over to her with interest and she looked down shyly, not used to so much attention. Xemnas gave her an encouraging smile and nodded asked, "So, Xharas, where do you think Namine is?"

Xharas swallowed her breath and tried to look up at him in the eyes without trying to cry, for some reason people of high authority made her feel really uncomfortable that she without wanting to wanted to cry quickly uttered, "She's in the Eternal Abyss, trapped inside of some sort of illusion. I had a vision of how exactly to get there and I'd be willing to go there to bring her back but…I can't go there alone."

She looked over to Saix and Zexion and saw them both nod in agreement not wanting her to go on a mission alone as she hadn't been on one as yet and didn't have the experience as well as that it could be extremely dangerous. Xemnas thought for a moment at her proposal but then smiled at Xharas said, "Well…it looks like we have some work to do then. Xigbar, I want you Xaldin, Vexen, Saix and Lexaeus to take care of the infestation at Castle Oblivion. Zexion, since you spent most of your time at Atlantis' library, you should have a pretty good idea of what to expect there. I want you to go with Xharas and help her bring Namine back, preferably in one piece."

Zexion gave him a slight nod as he accepted his new mission and looked over to Xharas, who was looking to the floor nervously.

Zexion jumped a little and then glared at him as he heard Demyx speak loudly from next to him as he crossed his arms childishly whining, "Hey, what about me?! What do I get to do?! I feel bored!"

Xigbar rolled his eye and smiled at Demyx asked, "Did you want to come with us, Demyx?"

He nods with a big grin on his face replied, "Yeah! I wanna go! I never get to have any fun."

Saix shook his head at how naïve and irrational Demyx's actions were. "Demyx, were you even listening at all? Axel and Roxas came back, surviving with their lives hanging by a thin thread, and Marluxia and Namine have gone M.I.A. Do you really think you will be able to survive? Let alone defend yourself, if you were able to be cornered? "He shook his head angrily and narrowed his eyes at him, "You are too much of a slacker to be considered someone that would be asked to go on such a high ranked mission. Besides, you complain too much when you are given a mission that involves you to actually fight."

Demyx looked down sadly and nodded knowing that what said was true said, "That's true but, that's only because I'm always given the wrong missions."

Saix shook his head again, tired of speaking with him asked coldly,"How do you expect to improve your fighting skills if you are always complaining every moment you are on duty?"

Demyx let out a deep sigh and looked up to Xemnas, who only shook his head at him agreeing with Saix's words remembering the almost failed missions that had been given to the Nobody ordered, "Demyx, if you want to do something to keep you occupied, keep an eye out for Roxas and Axel. They are very important to the Organization and we can't afford to lose a second Keyblade wielder, since Xion is no longer with us."

Xharas titled her head to the side in confusion asked aloud,"What happened to her?"

Xigbar looked to Xemnas, unsure to give her the news now or later until he gave him a nod. "You can thank Larxene for that. She fought her couple of days ago. I found Xion fading away outside of Castle Oblivion before I went inside there to cheek on things. She told me that Larxene was only fighting her to practice for fighting you." He looked at her with a serious look in his eye."If I were you, Xharas, I'd watch my back. Don't let your guard down. No matter how safe things might seem, don't let your guard down for a second."

Xharas gave him a slight nod with determination in her eye for that little piece of information just gave her all the more reason why she wanted to fight Larxene and why she hated her. Between getting her and Zexion and killing Xion, gritted her teeth as she thought about the different ways she could kill Larxene and let her die a painful death. Xion seemed like a little sister to her and it blew her mind that Larxene would want to kill a fellow member just for the fun of it. That just didn't seem right to her clinching her fists together as they sat on her lap and looked down into the floor feeling her nails cut into her skin until they drew blood. Her blood started to warm under her skin and her vision started to blur from red and 'normal'.

Zexion noticing the anger in Xharas's eyes as Xigbar told her about Xion' death shook his head realizing what was happening quickly looked over to Saix questionably, "Was there anything else that you needed to tell us?"

Saix took a quick glance over at Xharas and then back to Zexion with a slight grin understanding what was going on knowing that he had very good teasing information decided to let it go for the moment said, "No, there is nothing else that we need to discus. You may leave, Zexion."

Zexion gave him a nod and looked over to Xharas. "Xharas, I'll meet you outside of your room. You can teleport out, now."

Zexion's voice snapped her out of plotting of various death wishes towards Larxene and looked up at him, gave him a nod and teleported out of the room. Zexion let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead trying to force his coming headache to go away opening his eyes for a moment and looked up at the Superior asked, "May I leave now, sir? "

Xemnas nods, giving him a sly grin also realizing what was going on said, "Of course, Zexion. According to what Saix had told me about your previous mission, you were rather busy. Make sure both Namine and Xharas return safely. Don't let me down Zexion."

Zexion gave him a nod and crossed his arms wanting to get the permission quickly so that he could be sure that she was alright, "Yes, sir. I will make sure that both Namine and Xharas return safely."

With that said, Zexion left the white room and teleported in front of Xharas doorway, where she was leaning against her door. It seemed that she had been able to control herself but all the same he walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulder noticing her breath heavily. It must have been tiring trying to contain the part of her that craved the bloodlust and battle just held her giving her silent support until she took one deep breath standing up a bit and crossed her arms asked, "So, what should we do first?" Zexion taking a glance at his white book that was just peeking out of his robes nodded to himself taking Xharas' hand, he teleports them outside the castle. He takes his white book out and placed it on one of the stairs. Xharas looked up at him puzzled queried, "Zexion, why are we outside?"

He gave her a small smile and looked towards the book. "There is someone you need to meet before we leave."

She raised an eyebrow at him, in disbelief slowly said, "O…k?"

Zexion snapped his fingers and the book flew open to the second page with a gust of wind. Esulea flew upwards as he swam through the air, his wings flapping a few times as he blinked for a couple seconds, adjusting to the darkness of the world that contrasted his bright home world. He looked down at Xharas and a sad smile formed over his toothy jaws as he said, "The pretty Sun Child had fallen then." He let out a deep sigh and looked over to Zexion. "I'se takes it that this is you'se Fallen Sun Child, Zexion?"

He gave him a nod and turned over to Xharas with a concerned look hoping that she wasn't too scared of the large creature as he too had been unnerved despite seeing him in the vision. It was one thing to view a memory but it was another to have the creature right in front of him considering how large Esulea was, said, "Xharas, this is Esulea. He's my familiar and will help us fight anything that we might have a hard time with."

Xharas backed up a little as she saw him sniff the air above her asked nervously,"What are you doing?"

Esulea frowns as he lands on the ground in front of her. "Where are your wings? Pretty Sun Child always had wings."

Xharas looked behind her and shook her head at him quickly answering" I've never had wings before," feeling her back making no contact with any large and unfamiliar objects on her back continued, "Yep, no wings. Sorry."

Esulea nodded in understanding and saddened by the fact. "Hmn..maybe when you are…" he shook his head quickly dismissing the thought as quickly as it crossed his mind, "…umn…neverminds. That bes a bad idea."

He let out a deep sigh and turns to Zexion, who looked confused at what the dragon might be thinking. "So, Master Zexion, where are we going?"

Zexion crossed his arms thoughtfully and looked up at Esulea said, "We are going to the Eternal Abyss but…I'm not quite sure how we are going to get there."

Esulea winced, looking to the side nervously asked,"Why do we haves do go there's?"

Xharas walked next to him and placed a soft gloved hand on his scaly claw while looking into his eyes with sadness understanding his dislike of the darkness, though she was herself there was something about it that unnerved her explained, " They have a friend of mine. She's kept hostage there and we need to save her. Will you please help us, Esulea?"

He turned to her and nodded, feeling guilty that a friend of the Sun Child was in trouble complied, "I'll help you'se. Climb on my back and we'll go there's now."

Xharas gave Zexion a small smile and he just shook his head, knowing that she was able to play on the dragon's emotions to get him to help their lost cause. They climbed onto Esulea' neck with Xharas in the front and Zexion behind her, holding onto her tightly. Esulea waited for them to get settled on his neck and stood up slowly, making sure that they didn't fall off him. Xharas leaned back into Zexion's chest as Esulea starts to lift off the ground and smiled to herself as she felt his hands slowly move their way to around her waist remembering the last night and feelings that he had invoked in her. It made her feel safe and comforted, that Zexion would never let another being harm her as she would do for him. She placed her hands over his, making sure that he didn't let go of her while trying to convey her feelings to him. Zexion had their hands become entwined together understanding her message and returning his own devotion to her that he would protect her from everything as she would for him and kissed her neck softly whispering," We'll find her. Just stay close with me, Xharas."

Xharas turned around to him and smiled to him whispered back, "I know we will. I would never dream of leaving you, Zexion." giving him a small kiss pouring all her passion and love for him and turned back around into his embrace enjoying the warmth that he exuded. She heard a quiet sigh from him knew that he also enjoyed this just sitting basking in each other despite the seriousness of their mission ahead.

Esulea looked behind him for a brief second and looked up into the dark cloudy sky."Hold on tightly, Master Zexion and Xharas," flapping his wings for a few seconds and with a mighty heave gained flight flying up into the night sky.

A/N: Ok, that's all for now. Please don't forget to review!


	15. Resuce or Suicide

** Rescue or Suicide**

Esulea flew into the night sky with Zexion and Xharas riding behind him as he looked around at his surroundings and nodded to himself, noting that there was nothing else in the air other than him. He took one last look behind him and sighed as he flew forward into an empty pocket of space. Esulea paused for a moment as he floated idly in the air and placed his claws out in front of him warned, "We're about to enter the Eternal Abyss. Hang on tightly and close your eyes until I 'se say so. I don't want that icky demon to know that we are going into his realm."

Xharas lightly closed her eyes and held onto Zexion tighter as she started to feel butterflies inside of her stomach and her body started to shake knew that she was nervous about going to that place because she was told that she would release the creatures that lived in this world and start the end to all of the worlds. Not exactly something that you would want to be told or even wanting to be going in the vicinity of anytime soon at that. Zexion closed his eyes as well and held her tighter to him, trying to give Xharas some sort of comfort, noticing that she was nervous. Resting his head on her shoulder whispered to her softly."It's going to be alright, Xharas. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

Xharas nodded to him and smiled at his comforting words. She just wished that her confidence could take the boost that he had given her and make her not afraid of this whole venture that could doom every living thing to Eternal Darkness far worse than their nightmares. Squeezing his hand to convey that she was grateful for his words took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal eyes that showed nothing to the viewer knowing that she needed to be confident and such to be able to survive this.

Esulea's claws form a diamond shape as he breathed his ice breath through it, creating a blue portal in front of him, closing his eyes and flew straight forward into the portal. Xharas winced and leaned forward a bit as she felt a sharp pain inside of her head as she heard within her mind echoed screams that sounded familiar to her somehow but she wasn't quite sure where she had heard them before. She tried to shake her head to get rid of the noise but the sound only vibrated inside of her head.

Esulea passed through a thin space that was dark and cold until they pass into a deep purple fog. The air started to thicken and feel warmer to them as they enter the Eternal Abyss. Esulea took a deep breath of relief and looked behind him for a minute said, "You'se can open your eyes now. We've gotten pass then hards part. Nows all we need to dos is get you'se friend so we's can leave this icky place. Let me's know when you needs me to land, ok? "

Xharas opened her eyes and took a deep breath as the voices stopped inside of her head. Zexion opened his eyes as well and squeezed her hand for a second in comfort, kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear in a concerned voice, "Hey, are you alright?"

Xharas gave him a nod and held onto him a little tighter replied shakily but still in a firm voice, "Yeah…I'll be fine."

Zexion nodded and looked ahead at the direction that Esulea was going. Xharas looked down for a brief moment and started to see ruined city below. Remembering her vision, she made a mental note for how much further they needed to go, looked up to Esulea with a concerned look in her eyes asked, "Esulea, our friend Namine is in a red room that's guarded by some sort of bear-like creature. Do you know how to get there?"

Esulea winced and nodded."Yes. I knows how to get theres. You'se will needs to be quicks when we find you'se friend. I will only be able to hold them off for a few minutes. Buggie bears have big temper and Esulea no like fighting those icky things."

Xharas smiled a little and looked up into the dark sky."I can help you fight Esulea. I know how to defend my self. You don't need to fight alone."

Esulea looked back at her with a worried glance and then shook his head at her said, "No. Please, don't fight if you don't needs to. I'se doesn't want to get Lausafire's attention or any other creatures' attention when we bes here. We have to be very quite when we be heres, or everything will attacks us." he shook his head for a moment and looked up with a sigh."If I'se needs your help, I will ask, oks?"

Xharas raised an eyebrow at him but nodded understanding his reasons as she herself didn't want to gain the attention of any dangerous creatures. There was something though she felt that he was hiding but would it slide... for now. "Yeah, I got it."

She shook her head and let out a sigh. She wasn't quite sure why he didn't want her to help him. She knew how to fight and wasn't afraid to put herself on the front lines while trying to find Namine. This also was her first mission with Zexion and she didn't want to feel useless near him, she wanted to prove that she could be just as good and make him proud of her. She didn't want to be a failure…

Zexion took a quick glance down from where he sat on the dragon, looking through the purple fog and saw what looked like little cubes. He looked back to Xharas with a small smile. "It looks like we are here. Do you remember which one of these cubes has Namine?"

Xharas turned around for a second and nodded while looking down at the ground below, surveying the land points looking at the familiar sights that she remembered ."She's in the middle red room on the left. We have to be very carful though, there is some sort of skeleton –like thing that looked like one of those Neoshadows down there and they come in groups."

Zexion nodded and looked up to Esulea asked, "How close can you get us to the rooms, Esulea?"

Esulea paused for a moment as he floated again in the air pondering for a moment before answering, "I's can take you'se right in fronts of it but…do you'se how to get someone's out of illusion? How does master plan to take friend back if they still be with the crazies in the mind?"

Xharas turned around to Zexion, as she too had yet to think of a way to get Namine back, since she was still inside that illusion. Zexion gave them a sly smile, having a good idea what he was going to do drawled, "Don't worry about it. I've got it."

Xharas raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief, asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zexion's grin got a little wider at her expression and kissed her cheek softly to show that she had no need to be concerned explained, "I'm known for my illusions and the ability to shape shift. I'll find out what her illusion is and replace it with one of mine, taking her out of it. I haven't seen anyone who's been able to do illusions as well but, this should be pretty easy."

Xharas gave him a disbelieving stare as they couldn't be too sure if there was another illusionist but then turned and shook her head, knowing that Zexion should be able to take care of himself considering the amount of missions and experience he had but gave a look of concern, "Whatever you say, Zexion. Just be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry about it, Xharas. This should take no time at all." He looked up to Esulea and nodded."I'm ready to head down there when ever you are ready, Esulea."

The dragon gave him a nod and looked down for a moment. "Hold on tightly, Master Zexion and Lady Xharas. We might be attacked when I land so, you'se needs to be quick."

With one last look behind him, seeing Xharas and Zexion ready for him to dive, he flew downwards to the small buildings hoping that nothing would go amiss for the two Nobodies.

Meanwhile…

Saix, Xigbar, Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus split up with Saix and Xigbar taking care of the lower levels of the castle and the other three taking care of the upper levels.

Saix and Xigbar teleported into the basement of Castle Oblivion and were surrounded by small shadowed humanoid creatures with red eyes that hissed at them. They circled around Saix and Xigbar as they took a few seconds to examine their new target.

Xigbar a sly grin forming on his face looked to Saix as he summoned his guns in each hand taunted, "Hey, I bet that I can kill more of these weird things than you can, moonboy."

Saix smiled and looked over to Xigbar nodding, accepting his challenge as he summoned his claymore into his right hand. "Very well, Xigbar. I accept your challenge. This should take no time at all." He narrowed his eyes at the creatures around them with a slight grin as he got into a battle stance drawled, "They made a large mistake when they came here and now they shall pay with their lives. "

Xigbar nodded in agreement and stepped to the side spoke, "Hn. You're on, Saix. Last one done is a Dusk."

The creatures slowly crept closer to them, sensing that Saix was the Sun Child's brother, jumping out in front of him, wanting to tear him into shreds, instincts demanding them to rid themselves of threats to their livelihoods. Saix angrily batted a group of them away to the side as they hit the walls but more of them filled the space that was empty in front of him and continued to fight Saix.

To the right of the room, a large group of creatures jumped up at Xigbar but only turned into shattered pieces of darkness as he used his guns to shoot them in the air. Xigbar smiled to himself as more of them try to get in front of him shouted, "Come on, you little buggers! Bring it! I can do this shit all damn day!"

Five creatures jumped over each other to reach Xigbar and tried to take the guns out of his hands to which he gave them a harsh glare for touching his babies and shook them off of his arms while cursing at them. After yanking them off of him, Xigbar jumped up onto a one of the nearby tables and started to fire randomly around him.

/////////  
Esulea quietly landed behind the red room that Namine was in and lowered his head so Zexion and Xharas could get off, sliding down smoothly from his back. Once they were both on the ground, Xharas slowly walked up to the building and placed a hand on the wall as she started to hear small murmurs of Namine's screaming seep through the wall, the temperature of the wall started to go up until smoke started to form around her hand. She quickly removed her hand from the wall and looked up at Zexion with a sad look in her eyes as she said, "Right now, I can only imagine that Namine is being burned again. Are you sure you know what you are doing Zexion?"

He walked up to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands, whispered to her, "Don't worry about me, Xharas. I'll be fine." He kisses her lips softly and breaks away as he looked into her bright green eyes that showed so much love and concern for him. She held onto his hands and then gave him a tight hug. A feeling of familiar hopelessness overwhelmed her as she thought about the possibilities of Zexion not being able to make it out of the illusion alive and being alone in the darkness. She took a deep breath trying not to think of that knowing that she should be confident in him and his abilities. While inside his strong embrace she took in a deep breath of his essence trying to draw strength from his presence and then looked up at him with watery eyes whispered brokenly, "Please…be careful Zexion. I don't want to lose you as well. You are all that I have left."

Zexion nodded, understanding her fear, smiled as he held onto her hands tightly and close to his chest. "I'll be right back, Xharas. Esulea will be here to protect you until I get back, alright?"

He turned to his right as he saw Esulea nod in agreement to his words. Xharas smiled a little and let go of his hands said, "Good luck, Zexion."

Zexion gave her a nod and one last kiss on her lips tasting her, as if to ensure that he would be back for her or saying good-bye she didn't want to think which of the two that he had been going for and he wasn't to tell her. He walked over to the red wall and places his hands out in front of him as he searched for the hidden entrance. Once he finds it, he took one last look at Xharas and walked through.

As he walked into the wall, a dark blue force field stopped him from moving on tilted his head to the side in confusion as he wondered if the force field could be part of the illusion or something blocking anyone who tried to enter it. He held out his right and summoned his main weapon, which was '_The Book that Never Was' _and it automatically turned to a page that looked like a black hole. Zexion turned the book over and had the pages facing the force field as it slowly started to vibrate and then violently pushed back to the point that it shattered into pieces. The space around him became dark for a moment until something came into view.

He stood behind a crowd as they all shouted violently with their lit torches pointed at a girl in a white dress, tied up to a log. In front of her, a man in holy black robes stood as he questioned her. The elderly man shook his head and faced the crowd with his arms stretched out, calling out on the anger that these people had for Namine's kind. Zexion lifted his hood up and crossed his arms as he waited for the right opportunity to change the illusion listened on to the man who was about to speak, "As your Minster of Justice, I have forced her to confess her sin in public. My good people of Pairs, this woman have openly admitted that she is a witch. What say you, my good people? What shall we do with this treachery?"

The crowd screamed angrily as they pointed lit touches towards her shouted, "BURN HER, BURN THE WITCH!"

Namine stared back up to the dark sky with tears in her eyes again, wondering how many times she had relived her death. She closed her eyes in quick defeat as she realized that she was trapped inside this nightmare for the rest of her life, to be tormented until she broke or became nothing.

The angry villagers moved close to her with lit touches until they all froze. The villagers disappeared and the flames from the torches burst into butterflies that surrounded her. Namine opened her eyes in disbelief for all she could see in front of her was nothingness and the logs at her feet. She started to feel someone untying the binds from behind her and stiffened her body. Once she was free, a hooded figure came around and wrapped an arm around her shoulder whispered in her ear, "Do not fear, Namine. You are safe now."

Namine, without thinking, quickly hugged the hooded figure tightly and sobbed into their cloak trying to purge all of the nightmares that she had witnessed in the hands of that monster. The hooded figure quickly raised his arms out in surprise but held her for a brief second, knowing that she needed the comfort. Namine quickly got off of him and backed away slowly with her head shaking asked, "You're Zexion…right?"

The figure pulled his hood down to reveal him as Zexion's hair is flipped over to the side as Namine looked down sadly, avoiding his gaze stuttered, "I-I'm sorry Zexion. I…I told her everything. You shouldn't have come here."

Zexion raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head in confusion wondering what she was talking about and what she had told this women asked, "What are you talking about, Namine?"

Namine's eyes went wide as she sensed something that entered her room and looked over to Zexion terrified hurriedly said, "We need to leave…now. Before she finds you here."

Zexion, not understanding who Namine was referring to except that it must be the same person that had caused the illusion, just took her hand as the illusion stopped and they were inside of Namine's torture room. Zexion stood in the corner of her room with Namine holding onto him tightly, as the chair that she was sitting on was unoccupied and had her sketch book under the chair. Zexion had her follow him to the chair and pick up her book. He took one glance at it and then to her asked, "Do you mind if I take this page out?"

Namine shook her head not wishing to see that image anytime soon if not ever again said,"Go ahead."

Zexion tears the page out and tosses it to the side. He handed the book to Namine and took her hand said, "Come on, Namine. We've got to get going."

Namine nodded, agreeing with him and not wanting to spend another moment longer in this place, followed Zexion out the back entrance. After they left the room, Ravina came out of her hiding place within the walls and grinned evilly as she shook her head."Not so fast, little one. You aren't going to leave to easily."She shook her head sadly and looked up thoughtfully as she let a plotting grin creep over her lips purred, "But Zexion, my sweet…I have plans for you as well."

She moved away from the wall and kicked the chair to the side of the room as it broke into pieces. Ravina pulled out both of her short swords with a twirl and stands in the middle of the room. She took both of her weapons and cuts her shoulders, letting her black blood cover her blades, and circles them around her on the ground. After she lifted them off the ground, she licked the blood off her blades and held them at either side of her with her eyes closed. The ground suddenly started to shake violently as a large skeletal dragon-like creature came out. It was large; its bones seemed to have been sharpened until they were deadly instruments of death, stood on its feet opening its jaws loudly in a silent roar. Ravina smiled as she came close to the creature. 

///////

Namine leaned on Zexion's shoulder as he led her outside. She saw Xharas standing next to a large blue-ish gray dragon, eyes closed. Namine froze as she saw Xharas turn around having heard footsteps and saw her around Zexion. She lowered her gaze, feeling uncomfortable around Xharas because of what she told Ravina feeling that she had betrayed the girl by not being strong enough. Xharas quickly walked up to them and took Namine into her arms, freeing Zexion. Zexion looked up to Esulea and smiled to him as he gave his master a worried glance "I told you that I would be right back. What's the matter Esulea?"

He shook his head and looked to Namine."Here, let me's take hers, Master Zexion."

Namine looked up at the creature terrified for a moment but was reassured by a comforting hand on her shoulder by Xharas who looked at her with a sympathetic gesture remembering how she had felt when she first met Esulea said, "Don't worry, Namine. Esulea won't hurt you."

She looked at Xharas for a moment and nodded, as she slowly moved towards the friendly dragon. He stretched out a claw to her and lightly grabbed her by the waist, placing her on his back. Namine held onto him tightly with her eyes closed and quickly passed out mentally and physically exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Zexion turned towards Xharas and reached out to grab her hand. They held onto each other's hand, feeling the warmth that both of their bodies missed when they left each other. Xharas smiled and looked up at him said,"Let's get out of here. Namine is going to need immediate medical attention when we get back."

Zexion nodded and led Xharas to Esulea and sit behind Namine with Zexion in the middle and Xharas in the back. Zexion held onto Namine's shaking body, looked up to his familiar."Ok Esulea, let's get out of here."

Esulea nodded happily with a toothy grin replies, "With pleasure, Master!"

He flaps his wings a few times and lifts up into the air as the ground began to shake violently causing them to lose their footing for a moment as they gained their balance. Esulea shook his head quickly panicked and looked back for a minute exclaimed, "Oh nos! Not hers! Esulea no like evil zombie dragon."

Xharas tilted her head in confusion muttered in confusion, "Zombie dragon?"

Esulea flapped his wings quickly to get away from the camp as a bolt of lightning passed by them, hitting Xharas against her right shoulder. She winced in pain letting out a muffled yelp and placed a hand over her shoulder as blood covered her glove. Xharas took a look behind her as a loud stretching noise sounded behind them with a demonic female laughter. Suddenly, something inside of Xharas's mind triggered all of her anger and hatred as she looked down into the camp below.

Esulea's body was forced to stay still by some sort of freezing spell but he was still able to move his wings so he was able to move somewhat but not as fast as he would have liked considering what was coming after them.

A skeletal dragon as large if not larger than Esulea let out another silent roar flexing its sharp boned claws together flew next to them in the air with Ravina riding on the back who crossed her arms with a grin as she looked at them said aloud. "Well, would you take a look here; we have the Fallen Sun Child, her lover, my prisoner and Rasha's old familiar, all in one place. This must be my lucky day."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at her shouted,"What do you want?"

Ravina shook her head at him with a smile replied,"You know very well what I want, Zexion. Give me Namine and Xharas. Then I might think about sparing you are your pathetic dragon's life."

Zexion shook his head at her, not wanting to meet with her terms for he wouldn't let her take his lover nor Namine considering her importance as well as Roxas would not be entirely happy with him for losing his best friend replied coldly, "No. Xharas and Namine are staying with me. Get lost."

Ravina looked up with a wide grin happy for his answer as that meant she was going to have such fun that she hadn't had the liberty to in so long, "Oh…I'm not going anywhere without my charge or your Sun Child." She looked back to him with a toothy grin as she looked at Xharas, "But…you have more problems to deal with than me."

Zexion looked behind him and closed eyes for a moment, not wanting to believe what he saw. Xharas' eyes were completely red, the blood that was on her wounded shoulder was gone, and shadowy black butterfly like wings formed behind her. Xharas glared at Ravina and narrowed her eyes at her with hatred.

Ravina smiled and twirled one of her short swords muttered as if to herself, "Hmn…I wonder how quick you are. Catch!"

She took the short sword by the blade and tossed it to Xharas. Xharas quickly catches the short sword and threw it back to her with ten times the amount of strength, almost breaking the blade, it landing in Ravina's arm. She smiled as she slowly took the blade out her arm, enjoying every moment of pain given from the wound murmured, "Very nice, Xharas. Very, very nice. My master will be pleased to know about your strength. Now come with me. These people don't understand who you are, but we do. We know what it's like to be casted away because we simply live with in the darkness."

Zexion placed a firm hand on her leg and tried to get her to her senses." Xharas don't listen to this lunatic. We should get going. Don't let her use you."

Xharas looked between the two with bewildered eyes and obviously confused at the words that were being sent her way. She didn't know who to go with, the woman appealed to her dark side knowing that it would get the relief it wanted of bloodshed and despair while the more human side of her just wanted to go to the man that exuded warmth and love to her. She just didn't know what to do, whimpering in pain at the mental battle that was occurring in her mind.

Ravina smiled and shook her head again."Poor child, she doesn't know where to turn to." Her grin got wider."In the place that you have now called your sanctuary, there are people who are close to you that hide deep secrets that can change your life. I know that they all refuse to tell you the truth because of your past but…" she paused as she opened her arms widely exclaimed, "No one here will ever lie or keep secrets from you, my Fallen One."

Xharas looked at Zexion with a puzzled look and tilted her head."Do you hide secrets from me?"

Zexion looked to the side nervously, avoiding her gaze and knowing that the answer was 'yes'. He wished that he could tell her but he had loyalty to the Organization that he couldn't ignore but on the other hand he didn't want to lose Xharas. He didn't know that in that one moment of indecisiveness he had lost her.

Xharas clutched her hands and stood up making her decision dived into the camp with her wings flapping. With her mind being unstable and unclear, she got herself as far away from Zexion as possible. She couldn't think at the moment clearly though she could tell from the time that she had spent with him that he was keeping something from her that the darker side of her didn't like. She also didn't want to hurt him but something inside of her wanted nothing more but to rip him into shreds. She had to get away, far away, before her madness took over her completely not wanting to hurt the ones she loved despite the bloodlust that tried to get her to turn back and destroy them all.

Zexion tried to reach out for her but she was too quick for him to catch her, screamed out loud, "XHARAS!"

He looked over to Ravina as she laughed at his failed attempt to get Xharas back taunted to him, "Silly boy, don't you know she can't understand you. You're not an outcast, like she is. She will never hear you. Just forget her. You will be better off. You Nobodies don't have hearts anyways. So, what will it matter if she is gone? You can't love. No one loves those who tread in the darkness."

Zexion narrows his eyes at her angrily shouted, "How dare you speak about Xharas like you know her! This all happened because of you." Raging at the fact that this misfit had dared to question his ability to feel emotion. It was true that a Nobody wasn't supposed to have emotion but with Xharas he felt more than he could have ever hoped to even dream let alone dream. With her he felt that there was a focus to his life and he could see that she was affecting them all in different ways and he wouldn't let this creature stand in his way.

She just shrugged her shoulders,"Eh. It's all in a day's work. What are you going to do about it?"

Zexion making sure that Namine's unconscious body stayed put as he turned to the side with his feet hanging over to the side summoned his book and created an illusion. He wasn't going to give up! He was going to win and then he would find Xharas and bring her back no matter what it took, drawing his energy to himself ready for battle.

Ravina smiled to herself and held her weapons tightly thought, 'This_ is going to be fun.' _

A/N:_ Well, I hope you all enjoy this story. Oh and if I don't get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, I won't write any more for this story. I know my sisters are going to hate me for it but, that's what happens when people add this story as a fav. and not review. I'm kinda tried of it but, if you actually like this story, please review it._


	16. Darkness VS Darkness

Darkness VS Darkness

Zexion opened his book to a page that went to the back as it teleported him and Ravina to another plane of existence within the darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of a way to take care of her quickly so he could find Xharas. Zexion thought for a moment and then quickly opened his eyes as he created what looked like chest board on the ground with hidden traps on every other square and wouldn't be triggered until he wanted them to. Ravina appeared across from him on the other side of the board with an evil grin on her face. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. "Is the best that you can do, Zexion? I was hoping for more than a mere chest board from the likes of you."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at her in hatred with his arms crossed and had a giant boa constrictor slither towards her as it hissed at her. Ravina shook her head again in amusement and pulled out her swords again, pointing them at the large snake. She crossed her blades and makes an 'x' in the air with her blades while making a loud screeching noise, turning the giant boa constrictor into a pile of bones and landing on the chest board in front of her rattling at the impact. Ravina grinned as she looked up at Zexion."Hn. That was very disappointing. I was hopping for a challenge, while fighting with you. If you are this lame now, how do you expect to find your poor little Xharas?" she mocked her grin gets wider as she could sense his temper going up, "Looked like I'll have to teach you how a real illusionist fights in the realm of darkness."

Zexion shook his head at her declared, "I will find Xharas and defeat you as well. You nothing about my love or me."

She tilted her head to the side a little with a smile drawled, "Oh, did I strike a cord with you, Zexion?" She chuckled to herself while taking a step backwards as she heard Zexion growl at her, "Well, no matter, your hopes are for naught, do not believe that you will survive the night."

Ravina closed her eyes as she quickly changed their surroundings, making the air thick with a purple fog and the ground covered with moss. Zexion was suddenly surrounded by old gray tome stones that had deep holes in front of them, low moans starting to sound from all around him as the ground around underneath him shook. Zexion looked around him to trying to find the source of the sounds slowly moving back as he found out that the noise was coming from what ever was inside of the holes, skeletal arms climbing up from the ditches with sweat moving down his face nervously.

As he moved back, something with strong boney arms wrap themselves around his neck and each of his ankles, causing Zexion to stop dead in his tracks as they suffocate him. The boney structures grip onto him tighter as limp skeletons from below slowly move towards him. All around him, he can hear a demonic female laughter, which he could only assume belonged to his opponent. Enraged that he was caught inside one of her traps, Zexion clinches his hands and reaches behind him to lift off the arms that held onto his neck tightly. With one quick pull foreword, a large skeleton in black rags was thrown over him as his brittle bones broke apart and scattered to the ground. Zexion looked down and pulls on the hands that held him still but, no matter how much he tried to get lose, their grip wouldn't give way. Zexion started to panic as the fog became thicker and the skeletons came closer to him. He narrowed his eyes at the ground below him, remembering what he read about how to deal with undead creatures, and had a dark blue mace made out of fire appear in his hand.

Zexion went to free himself from being held by his ankles but the creatures that were in front of him, throw their dead bodies at him, making Zexion lose his footing and felt like he is being swallowed by something from below him as everything around him went dark. 

Xharas flew down to the camp below with her fists clenched landing in the middle of the cross road between the two rows of rooms as she held onto her head with both hands. Something was trying to take over her and she wasn't quite sure what it was. It had so much hate and blood lust that she thought that if she didn't kill something soon, she might go crazy. It was a darkness that wanted nothing but bloodshed, hate and despair surrounding it trying to claw its way through her being so that it could take control. She closed her eyes as she tried to think clearly as the entity kept clawing away at her defenses before it pulled back for a minute. Xharas froze as she heard a whispered female voice in her head, _'Let me out and I can show you how to have fun. Let's go kill something, come on. I know you want to.'_

Xharas swallowed her breath as she tried to speak with the voice inside her head, asked breathlessly, 'Who are you?'

The voice got a little louder, its presence creeping closer cautiously and spoke to her in a calm voice,_ 'my dear child, I am you deepest desire and I know you want to kill. I can feel it with in your blood and you have every right to kill. We must show the worlds that we are unstoppable.'_

'No, get out of my head! I don't want to kill anyone. They don't deserve to die because you have issues. 'She refused to be used by some foreign thing that only spoke through her mind.

The voice began to laugh at her but then continued to speak to her, hoping to appeal to her dark side replied, _'My dear child, everyone deserves to die. No matter how old or young, we have all committed crimes against nature in one form or another that must be answered for. They are going to die anyways. Why not send them an early invitation?'_

'NO! I refuse to kill anyone without a good reason!' Xharas argued.

Smug at her words replied slyly, _'So, you want a reason for blood shed? Alright, I'll give you one…how about the fact that one person that you held your life with and trusted keeps dirty little secrets from you? Will you accept this?_' if it planned this just right than it would have complete control, the boy was her weakness all that was needed was some exploiting of the situation.

She knew that he held something from her but she wasn't quite sure why he kept it from her said shakily, 'Z-Zexion…he…he might be keeping something from me but…'

'_But what? He's a filthy little liar and must pay for it with every ounce of his dark being! Are you going to let him hide secrets from you for the rest of your life? I think not! KILL HIM!' _the voice raged at her impatient at the girl wanting to kill, causing visible tears to form around her eyes at the thought of Zexion being harmed or worse killed as she threw up all of defenses and she shook her head at the angered voice screamed, 'NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! NOW! I love Zexion too much to do that.'

Seeing its chance at her indecisiveness of the boy which would gain its freedom crooned,_ 'Poor child, you waist too much of our time. You don't understand the worlds around you but, I do. We must kill every living thing that stands in our way, for they all deserve to die. Love cannot save you. It can only cause more pain. No matter the circumstances we are given, love is always meant to be avoided because it is a pointless emotion,' _pausing for a moment as it let the words sink in as it felt her lowering her defenses again hypnotized at its words hurriedly carried on,_ ' I know that you are a being of darkness and so is he but there is one thing that makes you both very different…you have me. I can show you how to kill without mercy, without emotions. They only get in the way of carrying out your duties. None deserve to live and we must push the limits to exceed in this goal.' _

Xharas took a deep breath as she felt her anger take control of her. She opens her eyes as everything looked red and a dark female laughter sounds inside her head. The female voice seeing its chance broke through her defenses, taking over her body as Xharas tries to fight back but is unable to keep control. Xharas felt a rush of anger flow over her. She suddenly felt like the voice inside her head places her to the side and she was watching everything happen but is unable to do anything about it. She tried to take over but all she could do it felt was pounding her fist against a mental barrier that had been put up by the entity

Xharas's body stands up straight as she looked around her. To either side of her, the large bear-like creatures and groups of skeletons are stopped with a hand of Lausafire in front of them. He looked up at her with a toothy grin and gives her a low bow with the other creatures following his lead.

"How nice to see you again, my Mistress. What may we do for you today?"

Her eyes narrowed and her whips appear in her hands. "I need to kill something and now."

"Of course, my Mistress. May I make a suggestion to a place where you could start?"

Xharas grins and gives the demon a nod. "I have a strong control of this body. This girl is too foolish to trust in her emotions but, I think we can do something about that. So, you may suggest, Lausafire. Where shall we go first?"

Lausafire's grin got wider at her words, "You're forgotten home world, Atlantis. You have some unfinished business there, do you not?"

Xharas gives him a toothy grin as she looked up thoughtfully, mused, "That is a good place to start. That fowl place is filled with liars and traitors that deserve to die." She looked down at herself for a moment and shook her head disappointingly. "Before I go anywhere though, I must do something about this."

She ripped off her cloak to reveal studded black leather amour that reached down to her shoulders on her arms and framed her breast, around her waist, a small leather skirt that reached just above her knees. Her wings flapped a little behind her as they got used to the free space around them. Xharas let out a breath of relief as she felt freer without her cloak. She gives the demon a toothy grin as she held onto her whips tightly, asked, "When can you and your soldiers be ready to attack Atlantis?"

A demonic smile crossed his lips as he lowers his head to her respectively, "We come to your aid once you call upon us, my Mistress."

She smiled at his words and closed her eyes. "Good. Be sure that you and your army are ready." She looked up to the dark purple foggy sky with a plotting grin, spoke aloud mainly to herself but others heard her as she announced, "The sky shall be painted with their blood this evening. None will survive the night. There will be nowhere for the weak to hide."

Inside a side room by Vexen's lab sat Demyx on a chair as he looked after Axel and Roxas while they both slept with bandages on them. Taking a look at either side of him, with Roxas having his right arm broken and several deep cuts on both of his legs that looked like they came from a creature with sharp claws; Axel with similar deep cuts on his legs and both of his arms, Demyx felt very uneasy around them. Saix wasn't kidding when he said that Axel and Roxas were wounded badly when they came back from Castle Oblivion. He wondered what would happen if he was able to go on the mission with the other five members if he would be good enough to fight beside them. Maybe it was safer for him to stay here, out of harm's way. So, he just took a deep breath and started to play his sitar quietly until one of the two woke up.

A hooded figure stood in the doorway as it looked at the display of Axel and Demyx and then to Demyx. It shook its head, crossing its arms as it leaned against the door frame said, "Look at that. They are so weak. I wonder why they weren't exterminated for failing to defend themselves."

Demyx quickly turned around as he heard a familiar female voice behind him."Hun…Oh, it's only you, Larxene. Why are you here?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked down for a moment. "Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for someone, that's all."

Demyx turned around in his chair as he thought for a moment."Say, you killed Xion right?"

She looked up for a moment, "What about it? She was weak and needed to be taken out. The Organization has no need for weak members."

"Hey! Don't say that about Xion! She was pretty cool and she wasn't weak; she just didn't get that many missions because…" he tapered off as he tried to give a sound argument to Larxene's logic but was coming short.

"…because she was weak, Demyx." Larxene snapped.

She shook her head as she pushed herself off the wall and paced the room angrily as she lamented, "She was as weak as Xharas; Zexion's fragile little girlfriend. Ugh! Why am I surrounded by weak people?! Marluxia is gone because he forgot to tell Namine to keep their meeting quite. Now he's gone and fallen due to some weird looking creature that's taken over Castle Oblivion. I kept my end of the bargain but Luxord just _had_ to screw everything up, didn't he?! Why couldn't he just teleport Xharas to his room? That would've been so much easier to do and there would have been no way for Saix to intervene with our plan. But no! Luxord was just too damn eager to be with her that he screwed up! Ugh! Men are so damn useless!"

Demyx quickly got up and glared at Larxene with his arms crossed. "Take that back, Larxene."

She stopped for a moment and looked at Demyx then rolled her eyes. "Take what back? The fact that men are useless? No, I won't."

Demyx narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head."That's not what I was talking about. I meant about you getting between Zexy and Xharas. Take it back."

Larxene places her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him asked, "Why do you care? They're just weak members that need to be gotten rid of. No one said that we couldn't have fun before their existence was terminated."She noticed him pick up his sitar with a shaky hand as he looked up at her and she rolled her eyes again."What are you doing, Demyx? Are you going to fight me because I hurt your fragile little feelings?"

Demyx held onto his sitar with one hand as he pointed to her, declared, "You'll pay for betraying the Organization and disrespecting Zexy and Xharas, traitor!"

Larxene sighed and smiled to herself, muttered, "Well, I was going to get rid of you later but, this seems to be a good time as well," summoning her lightening kunai knives in each of her hands and stood ready to fight Demyx shouted, "Prepare to die, loser!"

Zexion opens his eyes to see his body covered in dark purple fog but was unable to get up. He looked around him to see if he can find a way out of it but nothing comes to mind. His vision started to blur and a sharp pain cuts through the back of his head. To the left of him, he started to hear a muffled cry. Strangely, the fog let go of him but his pace was slowed as Zexion got up and saw a small female hooded figure crying into their arms with their knees to their chest. Once he got close to her, he saw a few stands of black hair fall to the side of her face. Could it be!? He thought hopefully that his heart, if he had one, would be taking control of his actions taking a deep breath, realizing that it was Xharas and wrapped his arms around her as he kneelsed next to her say, "Its ok, Xharas. You don't need to cry any more. I'm here for you." He didn't care where they were or what they were doing as long as she was in his arms nothing mattered.

The girl stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Zexion's neck. Zexion welcomed her embrace until he noticed two swords on her hips rubbing against him. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the girl off of him furiously, anger overtaking him. She fell back onto her hands and tilted her head a little in confusion.

Zexion got up and dusted off his cloak as if there was a lot of dirt on it, anger taking over him at what a fool he had been. A simple illusion? He looked down to the cloaked figure with his arms crossed."That was really cleaver but _never _take the form of Xharas. No one can replace her."

The cloaked figure nodded and stood up with the hood falling, to show someone who looked exactly like Xharas. She gave him a small smile and placed her hands out in front of her. "You know, I don't mind this form. Yes, she could wear a little less to cover herself but…" she looked up at Zexion with a grin,"…I guess you already know what she looked like without all of this."

Zexion shook his head in disbelief, as she sounded exactly like Xharas as well. He wanted, more than anything, to believe that he was with Xharas but, he knew that this strange woman was just a mocking image of the very person whom he wished to see again. Zexion gritted his teeth at her angrily," That is none of your business."

She gave him a toothy grin while placing her hands on her hips,"Ooooh! So the Nobody has slept with the Fallen One! What a bad boy." She started to giggle to herself while placing one hand on her cheeks and looked at him from top to bottom, simpered, "Ravina likes."

Zexion glared at her, his teeth almost breaking at his grinding of them, her mocking of the person he most cared about snapped, "Stop flirting with me, Ravina. I don't associate with people like you." Oh how he wished that she would just go away and disappear.

She smiled at him and took her blades out as she twirled them in her hands replied, "That's alright with me. I would rather kill you than be intimate with you, Zexion. A rush of pain from another is so much better than a rush of empty bliss. So, I guess I will show you how to enjoy pain."

Ravina charged at him with her blades behind her and a grin on her face. Zexion closed his eyes as he teleported himself behind her, making her charge into air, stumbling for a micro of a second before looking behind her and nodded noted, "You're a quick one, I'll give you that. Now…" She stood with her weapons pointing at him"…fight me, or die."

Zexion smiled at her. "If you have such a high desire to kill, then take some of your own medicine."

She tilted her head in confusion for a moment as to what he was talking about she had the upper hand, yet his confidence confused her, asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zexion looked down with a small grin as a large bone cage came up from underneath her, large spikes jammed inside of the cage, earning a scream of pain from Ravina, as they crossed over each other through her body and killing her. She had no time to scream or move or even enjoy the pain that she liked so much as death had taken her in a snap…

The space around them becomes brighter as Zexion appeared back on Esulea's back while looking down at his book. He closed it with one hand and looked up to see Ravina's body corpse spread over the back of the other dragon as if it were liquid. The bone dragon then fell limply to the ground, as the source of power that kept it alive; no longer there had its mouth opened mid-way creating a massive thud as it landed on the ground. He smiled to himself as he felt that the one last threat was taken care of. Zexion looked to Esulea and patted the base his neck softly. "Esulea, can you hear me?"

The dragon quickly shook its head and looked back for a moment but does a double take in disbelief."Master…where is Lady Xharas?"

Zexion looked down with a sad look in his eyes that quickly turned into hate as what had occurred moments ago flashed through his mind, "She's down there. We need to find out where she is, before something bad happens."

Esulea nodded with a sad look and looked down. "Yes, Master Zexion. I will help you find Lady Xharas."

Zexion looked around the ground and saw a large group of some sort move below. He shook his head and thought to himself, _'That can't be a good sign. We may be too late.' _

A rush of electricity flowed through Zexion's body as he started to get another vision.

~_Xharas, wearing studded black leather amour that reaches down to her shoulders on her arms and frames her breast, around her waist, is a small leather skirt that reaches just above her knees, flying through the main temple in Atlantis. She was killing everyone that was inside of the temple quickly with a demonic smile and enjoying every death at her hand. After all of them are dead, she took a small dagger out of her right boot and cuts her hand, it facing the ground and closed her eyes as the ground shook. A wide blue circle formed around her and Lausafire comes out of the ground from in front of her with his arms crossed.~_

Zexion shook his head quickly and rubbed the side of his head a little as he looked up said, "Esulea, I know where we should go."

The dragon looked back for a moment and nodded asked, "Where to, Master Zexion?"

"Atlantis and we need to hurry. She's already turned," Zexion said as Esulea nodded, knowing that he would have to use all that he could to get his master there and looked up into the darkness of the Eternal Abyss as he leapt off gaining air quickly as he shouted, "Yes sir! We are off to save pretty Sun Child!"

Zexion placed a hand over his right pocket and looked up as Esulea flew with great speed to Atlantis, _'I wish I didn't have to use this but it looks like I will no choice.'_

He sighed to himself as he held onto his familiar as they left the Eternal Abyss quickly. _'We are coming for you, my love. I just hope that I'm not too late to save you and that you can forgive me for not telling you about the Sun Charm. '_


	17. The Rage Within the Fallen

The Rage Within the Fallen

A cloaked figure with sliver wings looked sadly into a misty pool that showed the Eternal Abyss. "This is not good. She has failed to keep her anger under control and now the very thing that we have feared, is about to come to pass. The Goddess of Hate, Erida, has taken control of her being and has suppressed her will power with her hatred and anger. Ares' twin sister must be stopped at all costs. She will try to release her brother from the prison in which I placed him in to save those people but, I fear we may be too late to save anyone inside of the temple. We need to save Xharas' mind and the people that still live in Atlantis." Turning around faced the images of the past 14 Sun Children and Rasha in a small crowd as they looked up at her with respect. Rasha stepped forward for a moment to give her a bow before speaking, "My Lady, what can we do to assist you? "

She gave him a small smile and looked into the pool again, seeing Zexion fly on Esulea's back with Namine, "Follow me to Atlantis, Rasha…along with the rest of you. Zexion and Esulea cannot fight an army of Heartless on their own. They will need as much help as possible."

Selene smiled and nodded as she walked up to Rasha, "Looks like you will be able to have one last fight with Esulea, Rasha."

He looked to the side and nodded with a small smile, "Seems like that is true, Lady Selene. He will be delighted to see us again."

Selene looked up again with a serious look in her eyes, "When do we leave, Great Mother?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and tosses her cloak to the side, revealing a dress made out of blue crystals that formed perfectly around her body, "We leave now, and for the twin sister of the God of War will not waste time to ensure that Xharas is unable to get back into her mind."

The other angels and Rasha bowed to her before flying downwards, with Rasha on Selene's back.

//////////

In Atlantis, the sun was setting early again as the old priest, Demas, stood in the hidden lab that was in his main library. He flipped though the various sheets that were on his table, looking for a particular sheet. Once he found it, he scanned it and sighed deeply as he noticed his apprentice, Germy, at the door asked aloud, "So, our visitors took the weapon that we were working on?"

Demas turned around and saw Germy's head looking down, showing his short white locks of hair covering his eyes replied, "Yes Elder Demas. They took the fire grenades and some of the Light poison that I've been working on."

Demas turned back around and nodded sadly, murmured, "Hmn, I suppose that it is for the best then. We have no need for such weapons of destruction here. War has already made us pay a high price that we could not afford. Besides, Heartless rarely come here anymore so, I don't see why they couldn't take them."

Germy cleared his throat a bit and walked a little closer to his mentor and asked shyly, "Elder Demas, with your permission, I'd like to ask you a personal question."

Demas nodded and faced him, encouraged, "Go ahead, Germy. What is on your mind?"

Contemplating nervously for a few moments wondering if he would get into deep trouble considering the weight of his question, it showed doubt and mistrust towards his mentor, "Well, do you really trust them? The strangers…they were from the darkness."

Nodding at his question seeing the validity of his question said, "Yes, I trust them. They are the only ones who can talk some sense into the Fallen Sun Child. If she was to come here after the darkness took her…" he paused a moment as he tried to get horrifying images of his bloody past out of his mind shook his head before continuing, "…let's just say, we would regret having her here."

Germy nodded and bowed down to Demas, "Thank you, sir. That is all I wanted to know. I will be retiring now."

Demas gave him a pat on his shoulder and nodded."Alright. I shall see you in the morning then." turning back around to face his table and closed his eyes for a moment thought, _'I do trust them but, something tells me that evil is on its way here.'_

He placed the papers back in a folder and headed back into his library, closing the hidden entrance behind him, and sitting in a rather large chair. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he tried to gather his thoughts and tried to locate the source of the evil that he had been sensing for some time. Every time he tried to pinpoint it he couldn't seem to keep hold of it as suddenly, a loud scratching noise sounded from behind him, causing him to jump up in surprise and turn around shouted shakily, "Wh-who's there?"

Looking around, he saw nothing behind him or around him at the moment. He let out a deep breath thinking that he was becoming too paranoid and closed his eyes again mumbled to himself trying to calm his nerves, "I must be hearing things."

A demonic female laughter sounded in front of him, causing him to open his eyes again in a panic, heart thudding loudly in his ears at the vision in front of him. For in front of him was Xharas in her demonic form with arms crossed, wings flapping every now and then, as if they were enjoying the freedom that had been so little given an evil grin on her face. Leaning towards him asked in a mock innocent voice, "Aw, did I scare you, Demas?"

Demas started to panic more and froze in his chair, his mind unable to compute at the image before him as he stuttered, "You're…you're…the Fallen Sun Child, aren't you?! "

She gave him a nod and moved forward a little with her hands on her hips, causing him to flinch, "I am the Fallen one. Well, only on the outside but not for long. Xharas is too foolish to trust her emotions and motives to embrace her inner power. A Goddess of Hate has no need for emotions, only power. Then again, you would know all about power, wouldn't you…Demas?"

He moved back into his chair more as his body started to shake shakily denied, "I-I don't know what you are taking about. Stay away from me, you evil thing!"

Xharas shook her head sadly and then narrowed her eyes at him angrily, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to a wall with ease, glared at him for his impudence while he tried to get out of her tight grip hissed, "You are nothing more than a troublesome human that takes his gifts from nature for granted. A Sun Child is not to be used for the greed of you foolish mortals and to be tossed aside like a slave. The jury of justice has declared that the sanity of this world is no longer valid and must be rectified…starting with you!"

Demas struggled to breath as he pleads for his life, not wanting to die, pathetically blubbered, "Please…h-have m-mercy."

Xharas started to laugh loudly, mocking his plea and shook her head at him while looking to the side of the room, spat, _"Mercy?!_ HA! That's rich! You never had mercy on Selene when she fell to the darkness and when you killed Rasha. You were going to sacrifice your only daughter and do anything that you had to just to gain power, even if it means you had to get rid of one of your own." She paused a moment as her grip became tighter around his neck from her rage, the memories of those previous lives and the betrayal that had littered each of them fueling her strength and she looked into his terrified eyes, hissed out, "You don't deserve to live. This is pay back for Selene and Rasha! DIE!"

Within seconds, Xharas snapped his neck and Demas let out a scream of pain and agony as he quickly died in her tight grip, lips curved into a satisfying grin as she felt his life slip away from him, his blood staining her hands. Tossing his corpse to the side of the room as she looked to the side of the room for any other entrances heard chanting above her with her enhanced hearing murmured, "Hmn…must be upstairs." Smiling as she licked the warm blood off her hands, humming a little tune, summoned her whips and looked up gleefully at all the fun to come, "I have much to teach you, Xharas. No mercy for the living! Let's go on a killing spree!"

She flew up the stairs that were in front of her and killed anyone and everyone that was in her path, making a blood trail behind her with her demonic laughter echoing through the halls as people died. It was a bloodbath, no one having the chance to even scream out in terror before death took them, dark laughter following them into the afterlife. On her way up the temple, she tossed the bodies to the side as they fell like flies around her, basking in the very element that she thrived upon. Once she made her way up to the main room that had statues of the past Sun Children, she smiled leaning backwards to reach for a dagger and cut her arm from her hand to her wrist, letting the blade seep deep into her skin, closed her eyes for a moment as she held onto each moment of pain, quickly releasing the dagger off of her wound, faced her hand towards the floor.

Closing her eyes recited the summoning spell that she remembered several centuries before.

"_Blood from the light, blood from the darkness. Come to me, all which dwell in the dark. Come to your Mistress. Kill all that stand within our way. Let death be our judgment. Do what thou wilt, in the name of the Goddess __Erida and my dearest twin brother, the God Ares_."

The ground began to shake violently as blue lava circled around her smiled evilly as the ground opened with a rush of dark blue energy and her Darkness charm went from sliver to a dark black. Lausafire flew up into the air with his demonic wings opened up widely looked around the temple and noticed the dead bodies around Xharas and smiled down to her, said, "You have done well, Erida. I am pleased to see that the mortals didn't prove to be problem for you."

Erida grinned and walked around him as he hovered above the ground, "What do you expect from me, Ares? I was taught from the best and I have repaid you for all that you have done for me by letting you free. Now you can take your true form, my dearest brother. The Sun Child has no control here and you are free to spread war and destruction through out the worlds."

The demon smiled and nodded, placing his hands at either side of him and called on his dark power, thus creating a blast of negative energy around him. His horns disappeared and his claws become smaller but his wing span became wider as his amour took the form for someone who was human and not a demon. He turned to Erida and grinned evilly the thought of his new playground commanded, "Call on the first gate, Erida."

Her eyes began to light up with excitement as she walked to the stairs that led to the meeting room, closed her eyes for a second as she opened the first gate to release the Heartless. Oh how delicious it would be the cries of hopelessness and despair that would echo for eternity among the worlds. Soon….soon….a new dawn was beginning.

//////

Zexion and Esulea flew quickly through the night air as they headed towards Atlantis. In front of him, Namine started to move around a bit and looked up for a moment asked groggily, "What's going on?"

Zexion held onto her back as she sat up and turned to face him."We are going to Atlantis, Namine. Hold onto Esulea tightly."

She gave him a nod but tilted her head to the side confused asked, "Why are we going there, Zexion?"

Zexion let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, explained, "We need to find Xharas before it's too late to save her."

Namine covers her mouth in surprise at his news, exclaimed, "Oh no! Does that mean that she let her rage get the better of her?!"

Zexion nodded his head sadly as he looked away from Namine, knowing that he was one of the main reasons to why she was gone now murmured," Yes…"

Namine shook her head and slapped him on the arm shouted, "Are you kidding me?!You freaking idiot! Why did you let her do that?! If she is at Atlantis, then that means that Lausafire will use her to find the Tree of Life, thus killing her! We have to find her and stop them from releasing the Heartless into that world! "Zexion rubbed his arm from Namine slapping him, her strength was scary as it had hurt him and he could take a good beat down but nodded in agreement with her words, "I guess I deserve that. Yeah…we do need to find her before anything bad happens. "

Namine nodded and held onto Esulea tightly as she turned back around, "We'll find her Zexion."

Zexion nodded to her, "Yeah, we'll find her. I just hope that we aren't too late too save her."

Esulea flew through a blue portal soon found themselves appear at the end in front of a grassy field that had a small city a few miles ahead. The dragon landed himself on the grassy field and took a deep breath while looking back for a second, said, "Well, we are here, Master Zexion."

Zexion patted him on his back and looked towards the city for a moment, thinking, said aloud, "All we have to do now is find Xharas and find a way to get her back."

"That will only work if you have some sort of assistance to fight the Heartless that she will summon here. We have a plan to get rid of the Heartless with your help unless; you honestly think you can fight an army of Heartless on your own." A female voice said, Zexion turning around to find the source of the voice to see a group of angels with multicolored wings, with a woman that has silver wings and was wearing a blue crystal dress, in the front. He was about to ask them who they are until he saw Selene walk up to him with Rasha next to him. Zexion jumped off of Esulea as he turned around a bit to see them behind him and smiled when he saw Rasha and Selene there. Esulea's wings flapped happily as Rasha moved closer to him, happy to see his previous master as he exclaimed, "Master Rasha and Lady Selene! Oh Joys! Are's we gonna fights together?!"

Rasha gave his familiar a nod as a small smile forms over his lips glad to be with his old friend replied, "Yes Esulea, we are going to fight with you and Zexion." He looked to Zexion and nodded to him," I am also here to ensure that the love spell is casted correctly so that you can use the Sun charm."

Zexion took the Sun charm out and wrapped it over his neck. "I really wish that I didn't have to do this though."

Selene nodded to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know that you don't but, the entity that is controlling Xharas resents any type of emotions. So, if you can counter her blood lust with love, Xharas should come back."

Zexion stared at the charm for a moment and then looked back up at her with a sad look in his eyes," What if it doesn't work? What if Xharas doesn't come back?"

Rasha let out a deep sigh and looked down, avoiding Zexion's gaze," You shouldn't worry about Xharas. She will come back. The Darkness charm that is around her neck will merge with the Sun charm that you have and will leave a window for Xharas to jump out of and be free from her control."

Zexion crossed his arms and though for a moment, asked, "So, what are we waiting for?"

The sliver winged angel looked towards the city with sad eyes at all of the atrocities that had happened and stepped back, "We must fly into the city and reach the temple before she can summon the demon." She looked over to Rasha for a second, "You know what to do, right?"

Rasha gave her a bow and a small smile, "Of course, My Lady. Do not worry about me."

She nodded to him and turned around to the other angels behind her, ordered, "Let us go, now. We have no time to waste!"

All of the girls placed their hands at either side of them as their weapons appeared in their hands, with either axes, swords, katanas, kunai knives, staves, wands, lances, chakrams, scythes, claymores, guns, Dragon Tarot Cards or short blades. Zexion took a step back as he watched the formidable and dangerous angels fly up and head towards the city intent on their goals but worried at what they were going to do. Selene smiled seeing his worry and shook her head at Zexion while walking next to him, "Don't worry; we're here to help you…not kill you. Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Rasha smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes Lady Selene. Zexion, you wouldn't have my book on you by any chance, would you?"

Zexion nodded and pulls out Rasha's book, handing it over to him. Rasha thanks him and quickly turned to the middle of his book, where a blue heart and red heart where joined together by a green vine from the bottom of the page. He glances over the caption under the picture and looked over to Zexion, "Are you ready?"

Zexion nodded to Rasha and he let out a deep sigh, "Alright. Then before I read this, you must take your cloak off."

Zexion arched an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

Selene smiled and nudged his arm as she teased him, "You don't want to mess up your wing spand, now do ya'? Besides, it'll only get in the way…if you know what I mean."

Zexion blushed a little at her words and nodded to Selene in agreement, "Um…I guess you're right."

He turned around to face Namine and walked up to her, asked the quiet girl that had been watching the whole procession, "Namine, do you mind holding onto my cloak?"

Namine shook her head and reached her hand over to him with a deep blush on her cheeks, "I don't mind holding onto your cloak, Zexion."

Zexion nodded and unzipped his cloak with a slight blush on his cheeks not really liking for so many people seeing him like this but tossed it to Namine. Rasha got a smug grin on his face as he watched Zexion step back from his familiar. He cleared his throat as he reads the incantation;

"_Love from the darkness, love from the light. Bring the light out of the darkness and let their love take flight, binding with the ties from the past life. By the power bestowed upon me from the Great Mother of the Sun Children from the light, I here by grant this follower from the darkness to join the side of the light within a days time to save his soul mate and redeem the flaws that the ever lasting darkness held for them."_

Zexion bent the Sun charm in half and suddenly felt a rush of power flow through him as he fell the ground in pain. Namine looked over to Zexion worried and then over to Selene and Rasha,"What's happening to him?!"

Selene smiled with her eyes closed and then looked over to Namine at her concerned expression explained, "He's turning into a male angel from the light. His form is now turning its back on the darkness so it can embrace its inner light. He'll be fine. It just takes some time for his body to adjust to the change."

Namine looked back over to Zexion and saw him with dark blue feathered wings that curved over his shoulders and a blue leather vest over his chest. He stood up for a moment and dusted the dirt off of his pants and nodded to Rasha said, "Thank you for your help, Rasha."

He smiled at him, replied, "No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job. You may want to hurry; I can already sense the lesser Heartless invading the city."

Zexion jumped up to fly surprised at how easily he was able to control his flight but there was no time to think of that and headed towards the city with quick grace and speed. Selene clapped for him as he rushed towards the city remarked, "Damn, for a first timer with wings, he's pretty good."

Rasha turned to her with a sad smile, remembering a time when he had also been in this position, "He's a man on a mission. Would you expect anything less from him, Lady Selene?"

She crossed her arms for a second also remembering and shook her head with a small smile, said "No, I don't. You did the same thing for me. Well, you didn't turn into an angel but…you risked your life for me."

Rasha held her hand in comfort and looked towards the city, "Come Lady Selene, we must help them." He turned around to face Esulea, "Are you ready to fight, old friend?"

Esulea gave him a toothy grin and licked Rasha's cheeks ignoring the cry of protest from this, "Esulea would love to fight along side his old master and his pretty Sun Child, Lady Selene!"

Rasha nodded and jumped behind Namine with a small smile as he noticed her blush deepen, "Let's go."

Selene flew up into the night air with Esulea and her lover behind her as they flew to the city with great haste.


	18. A Same Battle in a Different World

A Same Battle in a Different World

In the World that Never Was, Xemnas took a brief walk way from Kingdom Hearts to visit one of his key rooms. The first room that he came across to was a room called '_Prof of Existence'_. All around the room, there were icons that represented every member of the Organization on a sliver plank as they glowed with their respective colors. Normally, he would just walk right by them and not think anything of them except, this once, something caught his attention. He glanced over to the icon that held Zexion's lexicon. Normally it would be glowing with a deep blue light but for some reason, it seemed to be blinking between deep blue and the color grey. Xemnas thought to himself about the various reasons in why it would be blinking between various colors. '_Hmn…perhaps something happened during his mission_.' He smiled to himself as he noticed a heart in the middle of lexicon icon '_It seems that Zexion was able to find a way to have a heart while still being a Nobody. How curious. I wonder how he was able to obtain a heart while he was still in the darkness…' _Xemnas pondered to himself as he thought about how Zexion could have a heart when he was still a Nobody and when Kingdom Hearts wasn't finished. After a few minutes of intense thinking, he thought it was better to leave the matter alone until he saw Zexion again, hoping that he would have a good explanation for him.

////////

Demyx tried to avoid Larxene' kunai knives that were being thrown at him with his water clones surrounding him while he played his sitar. Unfortunately for him, she was able to cut through each of his clones quickly and found him in the middle. She kicked him in the stomach as he was launched into a table to get him off balance and to stop his playing. Demyx struggled to get up but was shocked every two seconds by electricity around him. He looked around him puzzled and notices that her kunai knives were all around him and they were preventing him from getting up.

Larxene shook her head at his pitiful display and walked over to him with an evil grin on her face. She kneeled down to him and grabbed onto Demyx's cloak with a death grip and threw him into a nearby wall, making the Nobody's head to bump into one of the clear class windows. She shook her head at him as she walked over to him while he tried to weakly get up.

"Look at you, Demyx. You can't fight. You can't talk. You can't even defeat me! You're the weakest member that I've had the misfortune in meeting." giving him an evil grin as she summoned her kunai knives with a sharp wave of electricity, "Maybe I should just end your pain and suffering and kill you right now, loser."

Demyx weakly limped his way up by leaning into the wall behind him while breathing heavily, "L-Larxene, has anyone ever told you…that…that you are…real bitch?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief, hissed dangerously, "What did you call to me?!"

Demyx grinned as he got up completely, knowing that he had hit a sore point with her drawled, "Man, and they say I'm deaf. "

Larxene gritted her teeth as she watched him laugh her while she stood there dumbfounded."Enough! There's nothing funny, Demyx!"

That, unfortunately for Larxene, made Demyx laugh louder and uncontrollably while he was holding onto his sides for support. She quickly grew annoyed with his laughing and clinched her fists angrily, with her kunai knives pointing out, and striking Demyx on his right arm. Demyx quickly stops as he noticed her coming towards him and avoided Larxene by moving to the side, making her attack the glass window, which broke with her fist going through it. Larxene quickly pulled her arm back while holding it with her other hand as a painful expression crossed her face. She winced as she felt shards of glass pushed further into her arm as she held onto her arm tighter screamed, "Shit! That hurts! You little bastard… You'll pay for that!"

Larxene went to charge at him again but she stopped at mid-step, as she felt a pull of dark energy stop her. She held onto her wounded arm again while looking at Demyx with pure hatred in her eyes."This isn't over, loser! Mark my words."With that, she disappeared into a portal of darkness.

Once she was gone, Demyx let out a breath of relief. He leaned against the wall again and closed his eyes, hoping that the pain from his arms and legs would go away. He was now physically exhausted and wished that he could get some sleep but knew that he had to keep an eye out for Roxas and Axel. Demyx opened his eyes for a moment and decided that it wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a few minutes. _'It's not like they know that I'm here. I'll just talk to them when they get up…well, that is, if they do get up. Just a few minutes to close my eyes couldn't hurt, right?'_

He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, quickly falling asleep on the floor with deep cuts on his arm and shards of glass imbedded on his arms.

//////

Xigbar cursed under his breath as he stood on the second floor back- to-back with Saix,"Ugh, these damn things keep on multiplying after we freakin' kill them! How the heck are we supposed to fight them like this?"

Saix narrowed his eyes at the surrounding creatures around them and let out a deep sigh, "I'm not sure but it seems like that is not our only problem, II."

Xigbar turned his head back for a moment in disbelief, "What are you talking about?!"

Saix shook his head at him and held onto his claymore tighter, "Haven't you noticed anything with these creatures? They become more and more powerful as we move up the levels in the castle."

Xigbar let out a groan of annoyance and rolled his eyes as he stared at the creatures that start to move towards him growled, "Damn pests. Hey, didn't you guys bring back something from that one world you went to, last week?"

Saix nodded and gave him and evil grin, "I thought that you would never ask, Xigbar."

Xigbar shook his head at him and elbowed Saix in the back for a second, "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Use them already! If these little buggers are going to be tougher with every floor that we go up, we should save our energy for a bigger battle, don't you think?"

Saix snorted at his remark and shook his head, "When did you ever think, Xigbar? Besides, I think it's a little too late to be saying that…We will have to make do with whatever energy we have left once we reach the fifth floor to join up with Lexaeus, Xaldin and Vexen."

Xigbar rolled his eyes at him and started to fire at some of the creatures around him, "Whatever, Saix. If you do have something else to fight these things, then by all means, be my fucking guess!"

Saix made his claymore disappear for a moment as he reached into one of his pockets to get out a few green glass bottles that glowed. He shook them up a few times and pulled the tab that was on the top, then threw them into a crowd of creatures that were in front of him. All of them blew up with a loud bang as a large creator was made to show where they once stood. Xigbar turned around for a second and whistled at what Saix did. "Damn dude! That was freakin' awesome! Let me have one!"

Saix shook his head as he pulled out a few more out of his pocket, "No, Xigbar. I don't want to clean up the mess of your corpse on the ground because you don't know how to handle a mixture that has a combination of Light poison and fire grenades. You might end up blowing your head off and I don't want to see that, let alone clean up the mess. So, no."

Xigbar pouted for a few seconds until more creatures came up to him with their claws aimed at his throat, "FINE! I don't need your stupid grenades! Those things are for cheaters, anyways, besides my babies seem to be more than enough for them."

He held onto his weapons tightly and jumped up onto a ledge and started to fire into a crowd of creatures while Saix continued to throw more grenades that left various creators around him.

//////////

Erida smiled wickedly as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her dark power, embracing every scream of pain that she heard until she saw black shadowed chains in her mind. With a single thought, she mentally removed the first of the chains, allowing a large group of Heartless Shadows to crawl through the given space and jump out of the hole that was in the temple. They all look around nervously until they see Ares give them an encouraging smile, "Roam the streets, my servants. Night is ours and the light cannot block you from your goal." They all give him a quick nod and turn into puddles, running into the streets to find new pure hearts.

Ares let out a deep laugh as his sharp violet eyes look up into the starry night sky. He looked to the left and smiles to himself as he spots something in the sky, "Ah, you have chosen a wise night to come out, Erida. Tonight is a blue moon."

Erida smiled back up to him and nodded, "All the more reason that we should celebrate! Is it time for the next gate?"

Ares waves a hand over to the statues around the room with a grin, "In time, dear sister…in time. First, I think the next rank will be quite humiliated with the display that is here and will be discouraged to fight for us. Perhaps you can do something about it?"

Erida crossed her arms for a moment as she thought about what she should do until an idea came to her mind with an evil grin. She walked over to the far end of the temple entrance and summoned her whips into each of her hands. Erida read the captions at the bottom of each statue that she went by and wrapped her whips around them to pull them down, causing them to fall down and break into pieces.

"_Number 13, Kura, the welder of throwing daggers. Number 12, Kathryn, the wielder of scythes. Number 11 Brenda, the wielder of the claymore. Number 10 Rica, wielder of Sniper guns. Number 9 Bethany, user of the Chakrams. Number 8 Morgan, the user of soul wands. Number 7 Lydia, user of the Tarot Cards. Number 6 Sylvia, user of blue staves. Number 5 Violet, master of swords. Number 4 Diana, user of katanas. Number 3 Naira, stealthiest fighter with kunai knives. Number 2 Amy, strongest Sun Child with battle axes in the heat of battle."_

She paused a moment as she looked up at the last statue and looks up at Ares questioned, "Ares, what was her true name? I know that it's not what the name that these mortals have given her."

Ares gave her an amused grin and crossed his arms, asked, "What did they call her, Erida?"

She turned back to the statue and read, "_Number 1 the Great Mother, the giver of new life to our people and savoir to Atlantis. She is skilled in sword play and her main weapon is a Broad sword."_

Ares chuckled to himself as he shook his head, "Foolish mortals. It's so easy to mislead them and make them believe anything you say if you appear out of nowhere to solve their pitiful little problems."

Erida arched an eyebrow at him with a sly grin, "Ares? What are you hiding from me?"

He looked down to her and smiled "Take a step back and tell me who you see."

Erida quickly moved back and started to laugh to herself at the irony of it all, snorted, "You're kidding, right? It can't be her?!"

Ares closed his eyes with a grin, "Yes, that's her. She is the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite."

Erida gripped onto her whips tightly and stared at the statue for a moment. "What a fool. I can't believe that she actually helped these mortals."

She quickly ran up to her statue and pulled it down with anger surging through her, watching each piece of the jade stone crumble onto the ground. Erida breathed heavily while holding onto her knees. "She will pay for having her children meddle with the affairs of these greedy mortals."

Ares nodded in agreement as he waved a hand over the portal like hole in the middle of the temple, "Well then, I think that it is time for you to release the second gate now. Channel your hate and show them no mercy, Erida."

She gives him a quick nod and flew back over to the alter at the front of the temple. She placed her hands out at either side of her and called onto her dark power again until she saw the shadowy chains again. Her eyes closed as she released the next gate, causing Neoshadows and soldiers to jump out of the portal. She opened her eyes again with an evil grin, "Blood shall be spilt tonight, causing the blue moon to run deep with their blood. Let hatred fill all Heartless and kill all that appose us."

Ares nodded at this and flew up a bit more through the roofless temple, to get a better view of the city. He let out a sigh and looked down to Erida. "Looks like we are going to have someone to fight back, Erida."

She tilted her head to the side confused and flew up to see what he was talking about, looked into the direction that he was looking and smiled. Up ahead, entering the city was the other Sun Children and they were lead by Aphrodite. "Hn. Let them come! I have a score to settle with her!" Oh the fun that she would have taking on the Sun Children and _her_.

Ares placed a rough hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her, "No, I've got her. You have more important duties to take care of. Besides, I need you to make sure that no one stops you from opening the rest of the gates."

Erida let out a growl but nodded and flew back down to continue her work. Ares watched her for a moment and then looked back to his new visitors. _'It's time for pay back, Aphrodite.'_


	19. Bloodbath in the Blue Moon

Bloodbath in the Blue Moon

The angels flew into the small city as Heartless ran rapid, dragging helpless people out of their homes and forcing them into the darkness. The screams of innocent people ringing through out the night air as they approach the city. They gave each other a nod and spilt up, knowing that they would meet up at the temple that resided at the center of the city and could handle going solo for a few minutes. All of them go into their separate battles, fighting and cutting down all that stood in their path…all except the seventh Sun Child, Lydia. She flew into an open space in the air after her sisters left to go their separate ways and took a deep breath, pouring her being into her cards for one final battle.

Lydia clammily took her cards out and threw them in the air as they circled around her with the backs facing out. She closed her eyes for a moment and stops them with a wave of her hands. The cards that her hands stopped at turn around and the dragons on the cards became animated, flying out into the night air with joy. A green dragon with a black wand in his right hand and a red die in the other hand flew to the right of her and a red dragon with a sliver sword flew to her left and waited for her command. She smiled to herself, as she got an idea and opened her eyes for a moment. "We need to get rid of the Heartless here. Do you think you guys can help us?"

The green dragon jumped in the air happily," Yeah, yeah yeah! I wanna blow somethin' up! It's been so long! Yeah!"

The red dragon bowed to her, giving her a toothy grin, replied calmly, "Of course, Lydia. I would be honored to serve you once again."

She gave them a nod and pointed forward, "Well then, we should hurry up and get rid of these pests. I can already feel the second gate being released."

Both dragons nodded and flew forward. The green dragon smiled, waving his wand forward at a group of Shadows and a chest board appears under them. He counted six of them on the board and rolled his die. The die landed on a six, making the dragon grin. "Game over!"

He clapped his hands as a giant bear trap appeared in the middle of the board and closed on four of the six Shadows, tearing them go into little pieces. The remaining two are thrown to a white square that has a ticking noise under it. The Shadows clawed at the ground to find the noise only to find a TNT bomb in front of them that is about to go off. They tried to run away but were caught in a massive blast of fire caused form the dynamite. The green dragon laughing hysterically as he watched the dumbfounded Heartless blown into fragments in front of him. Oh he so enjoyed his games! Humming madly in what sounded vaguely of 'I'm a little teapot'.

The red dragon shook his head at him and crossed his arms, "How rude. You should know better than to laugh at other's misfortune, Fool."

The Fool taking out of his own little world, turned towards the red dragon and waved a hand down to him, "Pht. At least I'm not a dead beat like you are, Magician. Learn to live a little."

The Magician shook his head again at the slightly mad dragon and held onto his weapon, "I fight with honor. You just like to mess around and be sloppy with how you fight, calling it 'fun'. Battle is not a playground for foolish children. This is a serious matter, not something that is meant to be taken lightly."

The Fool rolled his eyes and pouted for a few seconds at the loss of his fun, he rarely got new toys to play with, "Ok fine! I'll try not to play around too much but…it's what I live for!"

The Magician nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment, "I understand that but, have a little more honor in how you fight…we don't want to disappoint Lydia."

The Fool nodded in agreement and reset his board as more Heartless come over to him as The Magician concentrated on his blade as Heartless gather around below him. He smiled as he sensed a large group trying to reach him, blade glowed sliver for a moment and he opened his eyes to fly down quickly, cutting down all of the Heartless that were surrounding him with one swipe of his blade.

Lydia smiled at the progress that her familiars were doing and noticed Zexion flying above her with dark blue wings. She noticed a look of determination on his face as he flew towards the temple and looked at her dragons for a second, knowing that he would have a hard time getting there on his own called, "Fool, Magician, follow me. We are off to the temple. One of our sisters is in need of assistance and her lover cannot save her on his own."

Both dragons nodded and followed her as they flew by Zexion. Once she got a few feet from him in the air, she called his name. "Zexion, wait!"

Zexion turns his head back a little, noticing his name being call by a female voice and slows down, waiting to see what she wanted. She flew next to him and pointed towards the temple that resided in the center of the city a few feet away from them.

"I can sense that Erida is in the temple right now, releasing the dark chains from the Eternal Abyss and freeing the Heartless that thrive there. My familiars and I can help you get there faster and ensure that the Heartless won't get in your way."

Zexion thought for a moment and nodded, knowing that there was no telling how many Heartless were going to be in the way. Lydia smiles and looked back to find her familiars waiting for her next command. "Come with me, my friends. We must aid him with haste. There is no telling who will stand in his way."

Both dragons nodded and flew in front of Zexion, using their fire breath weapons to clear the way. Zexion blinked a few times, amazed at how quickly how much damage they were able to inflict upon the Heartless below. Lydia patted him on the shoulder with a small smile, "Once we get there, I will have to use these cards, to ensure that the charms work. It also ensures that no one and nothing will be able to bother you when you are busy with her." showing him three cards that were labeled, '_The Sun'_ '_The Moon'_ and '_The Lovers' _card and placed them at the top of her deck of cards with one hand. She noticed him stare at her for a moment but shrugged it off and waved forward," After you, Zexion."

He gave her a nod and flew to the temple with the two dragons clearing the way for him. As he gets closer and closer to the building, he could have swore that he heard Xharas' voice whisper out to him and calling out for help. Zexion gritted and clutched his fists as he closed his eyes for a moment, whispered to himself, "I'm coming Xharas. Just hang on."

As he is about two feet from the temple, a large creature flew out from the roofless building and glares at him with his deep violet eyes."None may enter this temple. Especially the likes of you, Nobody."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at the creature as they flew idle in the air with tension between them."Let me pass, now. I'm only going to say this once."

The creature crossed his muscular arms and shook his head at him."No. Get lost."

Zexion gritted his teeth and was about to charge at him before a lightly placed hand was settled on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and saw the Great Mother next to him giving him a slight smile, "I'll take care of him…"

The creature in front of them started to laugh at them and shook his head, taunted, "Do you honestly think you can defeat me, Aphrodite?"

Zexion looked at her with a puzzled look, asked, "You're Aphrodite? So…what does that make Xharas?"

She hung her head before shaking it for a second and looked to Ares. "I will tell you later. Right now, you need to stop Erida and get Xharas back, before it's too late." She said looking back at Ares with narrowed eyes, growled, "Stay out of this, Ares. This is between you and me. Keep Zexion out of it."

Ares chuckled to himself as he watched Zexion tilt his head in confusion. "You don't know what she is talking about, do you boy?"

Zexion slowly shook his head as he heard Lydia and her dragons come closer to him, Ares' laughter ringing through the dark night air as Zexion idly floated in the air with a confused look over his face. "See what happens when a society is ruled by a self-righteous female? Men lose their ability to think for themselves and become their ignorant slaves." He shook his head again with an evil grin,"Where has the time gone? Too bad you aren't going to live to see what this world will look like once I'm through with it!"

A large sword appeared in his hand as he charged at Zexion, aiming to cut straight through him. Aphrodite flew in front of him with her broad sword in her hand, clashing metal with him, Ares gritted his teeth at her and narrowed his eyes at her while trying to overpower her with his strength. Aphrodite turned her head for a second shouted to the Nobody, "Go Zexion, while I hold him back."

Zexion shook his head for a second and nods, remembering that he had to save Xharas and flew down to the temple. He squinted his eyes for a few seconds as he had to adjust his eyes to the dark blue light that emulated from the center of the building. Everywhere around him, he heard whispers in his head from various places around the room until he sees a familiar, or what looked like a familiar figure of Xharas standing in front of an alter with her arms stretched out at either side of her and her eyes closed. He takes a deep breath, knowing that now is the only time that he would be able to get her, with out her knowledge of him there and flew over to her, pouncing on top of her with him holding her hands down at either side of her and her between his legs.

Erida blinked a few times and glared at him but then smiled at him with an evil grin drawled seductively, "Ohh. Does someone want to play?"

Zexion looked up to see Lydia placing her cards in the right order and gave him a nod to continue and had her dragons fly closer to them to get rid of any Heartless that leaked out of the portal. He looked back down to the girl that is under him and shook his head sadly," I wish that I didn't have to do this but…I miss Xharas. I want her back."

Erida gave him a blank stare until Zexion forced a kiss between them. Erida smiled as she tagged along for a few seconds, deciding to enjoy the free pass, until their charms connected, making them both glow light blue. Erida feeling this tried to push Zexion off of her but he held onto her tighter, making sure that she didn't move. She felt a tugging feeling between them as her mind began to feel dizzy. Zexion closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that the charm would work.'_ Come to me Xharas. I know that you are in there…somewhere.'_

//////

Xharas sat with her knees close to her chest in a cold white room inside her mind, crying to herself from the pain that she felt from all the people that this entity forced her to kill. All around her, there were dark metal chains that were from the gate in front of the Eternal Abyss. With every chain placed around her, the weaker she felt and the colder the air around her became. She sat in a small corner, whispering out Zexion's name…hoping that he would hear her. Suddenly, a small blue portal appeared in front of her. It seemed welcoming to her, like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. She quickly forced herself to get up and walk up to the portal. Xharas stared at it for a moment, not sure if she should trust it or not until she heard Zexion's voice, _'Come to me Xharas. I know that you are in there…somewhere.'_

Xharas smiled and took a leap of faith jumping into the portal, hoping to be reunited with Zexion again. A loud screaming noise sounds around her as she can feel the entity trying to keep control of her but was starting to lose grip, due to the charms.

////

Erida winced at the pain in her head and tried to break away from Zexion's kiss to scream. He broke away from her for a second and noticed the charms glowing and her eyes slowly turning from red and back to emerald green. Xharas in control once more took a few deep breathes as she looked up with a dazed look. She then noticed Zexion holding her and winced as she felt the entity trying to take over again."Ze..Zexion…help me. She wants back in. I don't want to go back to that dark and cold place again. Her hate is too much for me…"

Zexion nodded and smiled down to her, " I have a solution for that."

Xharas turned her head to the side violently as she felt a slashing pain in her head. She gritted her teeth for second as she tried to keep control of her own mind and speak to Zexion. "Please Zexion…do it."

Zexion bit his lower lip, unsure how it would affect her and a need to ask her,"Xharas, do you trust me?"

Xharas closed her eyes as she breathed heavily under him while trying to think. Considering what they have been through and that he came back for her, she saw no reason to deny him, she knew in her heart that she cared for him deeply and would do anything for this man no matter what breathed softly, eyes closing, " Yes…I trust you Zexion."

He gave her a nod and whispered in her ear what he has to do to save her. Her face became bright red with blush at the information but she nodded her head to him trusting him despite her embarrassment at the situation. Zexion gave her a small smile as he lightly ran the back of a hand on her cheek murmured softly, with a soft look in his eyes, "Just stay with me and everything should be fine, Xharas."

She gave him a nod and closed her eyes tightly, pleaded," Please hurry, Zexion..."

His hands slowly moved down her arms as he reached up to her forehead to give her a kiss said, "Hold onto me if you need to. I'm here for you."

Xharas gave him a nod as she reached up to him for a kiss, letting Zexion lead their romantic passion as he slowly undressed them both quickly, starting with her amour. Once he took her clothes off, he broke away for a second, felt Xharas undoing his belt for his pants and unable to see what she was doing feeling a rush of arousal course through him. He smiled and took the rest of it out for her, along with his pants and underwear. Xharas shut her eyes tightly as Erida pounded at her mental barriers again, trying to break free again groaned, "Zexion…" the urge to give in to the dark force as Erida continued her assault seemingly intensifying in her attacks each time, causing pain to course through her body like she had been having a work out.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while wincing at the pain again. He held onto her with a protective hold and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Their tongues dance with in each other's mouth, as they missed each other's company. Zexion felt her body tremble under him. His hands slowly wandered down her chest and wrapped around her waist. She held onto him tighter as she knows what's going to happen and braced herself for the impact. Zexion waited a few seconds before moving into her with a slight thrust forward a couple times until he reached her mid-point that made her want to scream. Xharas let out a deep moan every time he entered her and held onto him tighter when she felt close.

Erida was screaming violently inside her head as she felt the love and trust between Zexion and Xharas, making her crumble to the nothingness.

Xharas held onto Zexion tighter as the last of the dark entity left her mind, letting out a sigh of relieve as a burden left her shoulders, tension leaving her body, Zexion let go of her once her grip loosened enough and gave her a concerned look asked, "Are you alright?"

Xharas breathed out quickly her pulse running as adrenalin course through her body gasped, "I…I've been better but thanks for asking."

He gave her a weak smile but nodded, Zexion looked up at his surrounding and looked down to her with a sly smirk, " Have you ever wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, Xharas?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion wondering what he was talking about, asked, "What do you mean? Of course I do."

He smiled again, eyes partially closed knowing that this could be what counted as the best day of his life, "That is good to know. The reason I ask is because we are married now."

Xharas blinked a few times unbelievingly, "What…? How?"

Zexion shook his head at her and nodded towards the alter in front of them and the people fighting above, clashes of sword and swirls of magic could be heard from above with enraged shouts and screams of both blood and pain, explained, "Figuratively speaking, we are married. Between the alter, the rather embracing audience of the dragons and their leader and two other worldly entities present and us performing a sacred act of bonding in front of an alter…"

Xharas placed her hands at either side of her head, feeling confused said aloud, "Wow…this really wasn't on how I planned on getting married…but, at least I did it with you."

She looked up to him and noticed a look of relief cross his face, she smiled mentally at this glad that there was no form of resentment. Sure she would have liked maybe to have waited longer for something like this but fate has a funny habit of doing things, taking in his features felt her heart lighten for though there were surely going to be tough trials ahead of them at least they would be together, strengthened by this challenge. Placing a hand on his face drawing his attention from his musings of the events that had happened in a short period of time looked down to the girl that he cared for more than anything in his life, more so than his books! A flash of confusion crossed his face as he noticed that she still had her wings but they were more visible and less shadowy, almost grey in complexion than the pure white that the other descendents had. Zexion traced her wings lightly admiring their beauty, causing her to laugh a little at the sensation managed to choke out, "W-what are you doing? That tickles."

Zexion smiled to himself and shook his head, "Nothing…I just noticed that you still have your wings."

Xharas blinked a few times, perplexed, "Really? I thought they would be gone when she left…"

"Hmn...I guess not. I wonder if this has any effect on what we just did."

Xharas arched an eyebrow at him, "What do mean?"

He smiled at her and placed a hand over her stomach,"You might be pregnant."


	20. Is This The End?

A/N: Attention all readers, this is the last chapter for this story. :3 There is a sequel but I am only going to write it if you guys say that you want me to write it. So, after about two months of evil writers block, I now present to you the last chappie of my epic story! TA ~DA! *heavenly music* X3

~Kivanfangirl

Is This The End?

Above the temple, Ares and Aphrodite fought with their swords clashing and sparks flying with every hit they make against each other. They give each other death glares as they push against their weapons. Ares narrows his eyes at her in hatred while pointing his sword to her, declaring, "You can't win against war, Aphrodite. Not this time.."

She shakes her head at him. "That is where you are wrong, Ares. My daughters and I shall see to it."

The God of War throws his head back in laughter. "Psh, please. Spare me, cousin. But I find that to be quite hard to believe. There is no way for you to stop Erida and the Heartless rampage."

Aphrodite gives him a small smile and nods. "That is true…but I know of one who can."

"W-what?" He looks down to the temple with disbelief; seeing the beam of the portal gone and Erida under Zexion. "NO! This can not be! I had plans for her! DAMN YOU!" Her looks back to the Goddess of Love with narrowed eyes. "How *dare* you let that..that Nobody..interfere with my plans! You'll pay for this."

Ares twirls his sword once and charges at her quickly but stops for a moment, for feeling a bone-like scythe in his back. He slowly turns around to see Lydia with the 'Death' card facing forward, making a skeletal dragon appear behind Ares. The God of War gives her a confused look. "What the…?"

Lydia gives him a small smile. "Your evil will no longer taint the minds of the innocent . By the power of the Fates, I here by sentence you back into the realm of darkness, where you belong."

"Nooo!"

With a snap of her fingers, the 'Death' dragon flies behind Ares and drives his weapon further into his back, causing Ares to fade into a black image. Aphrodite lets out a deep sigh of relief once Ares disappears. She looks to Lydia, who gives her a slight nod.

"Come, we must be sure that Xharas and Zexion are alright."

"Of course."

Lydia and Aphrodite fly down to temple to see Zexion standing over to the side as Xharas placed the last of Erida's armor on. Xharas notices them and blushes slightly while looking over to the side shyly. Aphrodite walks over to Xharas and smiles. "Hello child. Are you well?"

Xharas rubs the back of her head nervously. "Um..I don't know, to be honest with you. Zexion thinks I am pregnant."

Zexion turns to face Xharas and nods, feeling the stare from both Lydia and Aphrodite. Lydia shuffles through her deck as she looks at Xharas. "Well..there is always the possibility. You can be pregnant..or you can not be..it all depends on what the Fates say."

She pulls out two cards and gives her a sad smile. "They say that you are with child..or shall I say, children. You are having twins." She flips the cards over to show them 'The Seven of Cups' and 'The Nine of Cups'.

Xharas sits down where she sat and stares at the floor, dazed. "I'm pregnate..I really am pregnate..Hold on, can a Nobody have children?" she asked in a confused tone.

Lydia moves closer to Xharas to kneel in front of her. "I am afraid not. Once the rest of the essence of Goddess has left you, your children will die. One who does not truly exsit can not give birth."

Xharas looks up to her with tears in her eyes. "They'll die? But I don't want to kill them..That would be just..terrible."

Zexion walks over to her and places his arms over her shoulders, to show her silent support. Lydia glances over to Aphrodite, who gives her a nod of approval. She knew that Lydia had an idea but it was up to Zexion and Xharas to go along with it.

Just as she turned to face the couple in front of her, she hears Esulea land gracefully behind her, who is also followed by Selene. Lydia closes her eyes while holding onto her deck tightly.

"There is a way…Xharas, for you to have your children but there are a few risks."

Both Xharas and Zexion look at each other and then back to Lydia.

"What are the risks?" Zexion asks , speaking the question that was on both his and Xharas' mind.

She pulls out a few cars, laying them out face down in front of Zexion and Xharas. "You will have to sacrifice yourself to give birth to your children..in order for them to live. However, they will not be left unattended." She glances over to Rasha and Selene, who give her a nod.

"The children of the light will look after your little ones. " The first card that she flips over is 'The Wheel of Fortune', the second is 'The Chariot' and the third is 'The Three of Wands'.

Lydia smiles gently before looking up at the confused couple. "I can send you back, before you became a Fallen One..and you will be given a chance to right the wrongs of your current past while your children are raised in the light. But there is a down fall to this…you will not have any memories of this life. Just mere dreams and whispers. But if you meet each other again..in the next life, you will regain all that was lost."

Xharas looks down into the floor with deep thought. "If I am to have these children…and be sent back in time before I became a Nobody..then who would watch on my children?"

Selene and Rasha step forward, making sure that Xharas knew that they were there. "We would watch on them as if they were our own, Xharas. You have my word, as a fellow sister."

Xharas looks up to Selene and gives her a nod. "Aright, I'll do it."

Zexion shakes his head at her. "Wait a minute…I just got you back and now you are willing to throw your life away to give birth to children you will never see?"

Xharas looks down again with tears in her eyes again. "I ..I just can't let the children die, just to let me live. Its not right. They have a chance to have a bright future..something I know I will never be able to give them on my own. I have to..I need to do this."

Lydia looks at them and smiles. "Once the spell is casted, everyone will be affected except those of us who are still in the light. This means that you, Zexion, will be in the same position as Xharas. Only dreams will give you memories that will lead you on the right path. "

Zexion holds onto Xharas' hand tightly and gives Lydia a nod. "Alright then..lets get this over with."

Xharas gives him a small smile and holds onto his hand tighter, acknowledging his support. "I am ready. Name my children Violet and Aiden."

Lydia nods as she flips the remaining cards over; revealing 'The High Priestess' 'The Empress' and 'The Emperor'. She closes her eyes while placing her hands over the cards.

"By the power of the Fates, I here by send back the Fallen One to a time when she was still with in the light. Allow my fallen sister to give life to her unborn children and give her a chance to right the wrongs of the past."

After Lydia is finished with the chant, Xharas and Zexion begin to fade into darkness while a glow of bright light surrounds them. Xharas' mind starts to get dizzy, with thoughts of the past and present flowing through her mind too quickly for her to understand what was going on in her head. Before she knew it, her mind was covered in faded darkness while she saw two images of bright children with sliver wings. The bright aura from the wings blinds Xharas for a few moments before she fades into darkness.

A/N:Alrighty..now. I need at least 5 reviews saying that you guys want me to write the sequel. I hope you liked this story and I await your reviews! Later. :D


End file.
